Survivor Ultimates
by TJBambi93
Summary: 20 contestants from the previous four seasons will be competing to become the ultimate Sole Survivor. They consist of major strategists, villains, heroes, and interesting players from the past. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 all stars to claim the title of Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language
1. Preview to the Season

_In the past few seasons..._

_We've had conflict..._

Hartman simply grabbed Ren's bag, and walked off. It didn't take long for Ren to notice.

"Hey, eediot!" screeched Ren, "Where in the hell are you taking my bag?"

Hartman ignored Ren, "Making sure you aren't smuggling extra food."

Ren's face turned red, "What the #$#$? Smuggling food? Why would I be doing that? There's barely any other food besides rice!"

– – – – –

Ling Ling was pissed off. Not only was he pissed at Metal Mario, but also Stephen.

"_Why you no tell me you knew Benjamin Tan?_" yelled Ling Ling.

"I wanted to keep it a secret," replied Stephen, "Everyone would believe I was some kind of evil mastermind or something."

– – – – –

Zaeed went straight up to Jiro, growling.

"What the hell was that?" he growled.

Jiro rolled his eyes, "I was tricked, Zaeed..."

"Like hell you were, traitor," yelled Zaeed, "You betrayed us!"

"Zola still went home though!" shouted Jiro back, "You got what you wanted!"

Zaeed pointed at Duck, "Because unlike you, Duck is loyal and wants to prevent you from being a moron!"

– – – – –

After hearing enough, Moses left the bushes, and returned to Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic.

"I'm gonna pack my #$%#ing bags." swore Moses, "This is some serious horse$%%# right now."

Kasumi grew a little worried, "Oh hell, Anise is flipping isn't she?"

"Yes she is! $%#% me!" muttered Moses, "Should've just voted her ass off instead of Niko. I'll admit it, I was a dumbass!"

– – – – –

_We've had major blindsides..._

JD sighed, "Well, at least it sounds like it could work... But how about this one."

JD whispered his plan over to Kratos. Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"JD, that's ridiculous!" replied Kratos, "How exactly will that work?"

JD whispered more into Kratos' ear. Kratos sighed.

"Well... I guess it might work. We'll try it."

...

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Redemption Island, En-Tee-I. For tonight, 3 is enough. You need to hand me your torch."

– – – – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

Ling Ling looked over at Stepney, but he didn't budge. Ling Ling growled to himself. But someone else stood up.

"Jeff?" asked the metal man himself, Metal Mario.

Metal Mario walked over to Jeff with his idol in hand. Everyone was confused at what he was doing.

"Play this idol on Ling Ling, please." he said. He sat back down. Minus the jury, just about everyone was deeply shocked. Sweet Tooth was pissed.

...

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Aquatic Ruin, and the fourth member of the jury, Sweet Tooth. Tonight, two votes is enough. You need to hand me your torch."

– – – – –

A little while later, Judith was talking to Duck and Jiro.

"I have a big decision for you guys," stated Judith, "Yuri has the hidden immunity idol. And he's got Geno in his back pocket."

"Your point?" asked Duck, a little confused, and shocked that Yuri had the idol.

"We need to get him into using that idol, and blindside Geno. That'll knock power out of him, he stands out with it, and he can win if we're not careful." explained Judith.

...

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, and the fourth member of our jury, Geno. Tonight, 2 votes are all we need. You need to hand me your torch."

– – – – –

"Once the votes are read, the decisi-"

Just then, Mordin stood up, walking up to Jeff, "Jeff. Have something to do."

Mordin was given Thane's idol prior to tribal council, and he handed it to Jeff.

"Use this on Thane, tonight." he stated.

Jeff nodded, but before he could say more, Mordin pulled out a second idol. Nearly everyone but Gordon, Thane, and Kasumi was shocked.

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Virmire, and the third member of our jury, Gordon Ramsay. Tonight, 5 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

– – – – –

_But through it all, we've had some successful players..._

With a clue from Hapino, and Banjo, Kratos had a good idea where the idol could be. He searched along the embedded rocks along the coast.

"I bet it's along here, somewhere..." noted Kratos to himself.

"Hmm..." noted Kratos not finding it yet, "Perhaps in the woods?"

Kratos saw something in one of the trees. He smirked, and reached down to pick up the wrapped object.

"There we go." smirked Kratos as he unwrapped the hidden immunity idol. He swiftly placed it in his pocket.

– – – – –

Dexter got up to go talk with several others, leaving Sweet Tooth alone with Harry and Twilight.

"We need to take out Dexter tonight," planned Sweet Tooth, "He has too much power in Savaii, and we could get him out before he becomes a larger threat."

Twilight thought about it, "I had bad feelings about Dexter since we aligned..."

Sweet Tooth looked at her, "Do you have a clue to the idol?"

Twilight nodded, "I even remember it from heart!"

She restated the clue out to Harry and Sweet Tooth.

"Well, gee, I hope Dexter isn't going to be mad..." worried Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry," noted Sweet Tooth, "If our plan works, he won't give a %$#%, because there's nothing he can do."

– – – – –

After a while of thinking, Zola went off into the maze, carrying some sticks, strings, wood, and her sword. She had a crafty idea in her head.

Using her sword, she carved the piece of wood into a small star shaped object. She smirked at her creation, before pulling out a small piece of paper, writing a small note on it. After it was written, she signed it, 'From a friend'.

Zola walked back into camp, and placed the now-wrapped fake idol in one of the guys bags, without being noticed.

"I just hope it works..." she muttered to herself.

– – – – –

As Kasumi rowed the boat back to shore, Moses looked up at her, "Say, I gotta ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" wondered Kasumi.

"I think we oughta work together, y'know?" suggested Moses, "I'm a bandit, you a thief. We've got much in common."

Kasumi giggled, "Well then. That's something I agree with. Sounds like a plan, Moses."

Moses smirked, shaking her hand.

– – – – –

_And we've had some players that stood out..._

"I heard you have a fake idol," replied Squidward, "Don't play coy, Raine told us all."

JD sort of nodded, as if to say, 'I figured as such'.

Squidward looked at JD, "Could I see it?"

JD shrugged, and handed his crafted idol to Squidward. Squidward examined it.

"Nice... too bad it won't ever effect anyone in the game." noted Squidward.

He ripped the idol apart, and threw the remains far into the jungle.

"Happy hunting..." smirked Squidward, walking back to camp. JD just stood there, gaping.

– – – – –

"Our only source of food has gone missing." noted Sweet Tooth, "It's clear that one of you guys stole it."

Chris was quick to point at Stepney, "He did it! I saw him bright and early this morning!"

Stepney looked over at Chris, confused, "Why would you accuse me of something like that, mate?"

"What were you doing up around midnight?" questioned Chris.

"I wasn't up at midnight," replied Stepney, "I was asleep."

Sweet Tooth looked at Chris, sternly, "It was you wasn't it?"

Chris shrugged shockingly.

Everyone started looking at Chris, including Mikayla. Chris sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" muttered Chris, "I buried the bag of beans so I could blame one of you and get rid of them. But I'm not telling you where it is!"

Harry got mad, "Why I ought-"

Sweet Tooth held Harry back, "Down, boy. Alright then, Chris. I accept the fact that you just gave up a million dollars to simply bury our food. How does that feel?"

Chris groaned and walked off.

– – – – –

Off inside the shelter, Jack opened an eye, and started listening in.

"Ah wouldn't mind voting for Jack," said Applejack, "Her or Derpy, at any rate."

"Derpy's helpful in her own cute clumsy way," giggled Kasumi, "She may be weak, but hey, she tries."

Jack smirked to herself, and whispered, "Bitches."

Jack got up from the shelter, and snuck out into the maze. Using her biotics, she started throwing fruit at trees. While she seemed mad, she wasn't. She was 'training' so to speak.

– – – – –

Tails Doll fell down on the ground, and freaked out some more, "I... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Senel and Twilight ran out to get him, holding him up. Senel looked him straight in the eyes, "Can't take what anymore!?"

"GET ME OUT! I WANT OUT!" shrieked Tails Doll. The nightmares have clearly gotten way into his head.

It took a matter of moments, but soon a boat arrived at the shore of Matsing's island, and Jeff Probst arrived and walked over towards Senel and Twilight, holding Tails Doll up. During this passing period, Tails Doll had calmed down a little. Following Jeff was a psychologist.

"You called?" asked Jeff, looking at Tails Doll.

Tails Doll nodded, "Y-yes... please... get me out of here... I... I can't take much more of this..."

"Is there... a specific reason?" asked Jeff.

"To-too many nightmares... too many anxiety attacks... and just now... I... I couldn't take it... it's all just... gahhhh!" freaked Tails Doll again. Twilight was rubbing his back. Mordin, Thane, and Gordon stood behind, watching them.

– – – – –

_But now is the time..._

_For some players..._

_...to get a second shot at the game!_

– – – – –

Anise giggled as she jumped into JD's arms.

"Wow! A handsome doctor for me to rely on!? How neat!" she giggled.

JD sweat-dropped, smirking, "Think so, huh?"

Kratos chuckled, patting JD's back before walking away, "Have fun with that."

– – –

"_You so useless!_" shouted Ling Ling pointing at Harry.

Harry whined a little, "But I didn't do anything yet!"

"_Ling Ling remember you! Ling Ling know all about Harry-san!_" replied Ling Ling.

"This... won't end well, huh?" sighed Senel, looking at the rest of his tribe.

– – –

Zola was sharpening her blade on a rock, before another blade was thrown into the sand nearby. She looked surprised, looking up at the clown himself.

"You ready for the game?" smirked Sweet Tooth.

Zola smirked back, "Heh, I'm not afraid of you, Sweet Tooth. You may've been good, but I'm ready to give it my all this time."

"Now now," noted En-Tee-I, looking at both of them, "Let's not get out of hand here."

– – –

"Oh bloody hell no..." muttered Zaeed, seeing Ren and Moses, "You two are not going to ruin my damn second chance."

Moses got into a battle pose, "Or what? You gonna kill us or somethin'? You ain't good enough to top me!"

"You're both eediots!" snapped Ren, growling, "With no Redemption Island, I'm gonna slide by and win this season!"

Moses smirked at him, "We'll see 'bout that, you rodent!"

– – –

_This will surely be a Survivor to never forget!_

_Who will come out on top as the winner of Survivor: Ultimates? Premires after the finale of Survivor: Virmire._

**Tribe 1: Anise, JD, ?, Kratos, and ?**

**Tribe 2: Harry, Ling Ling, ?, Senel, and ?**

**Tribe 3: En-Tee-I, ?, ?, Sweet Tooth, and Zola**

**Tribe 4: Moses, Ren, ?, ?, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

What an intro to a good season! I hope to finish Virmire before the end of the week. I'm on the immunity challenge right now of Episode 10 of Virmire, and following that is the finale.

_**AUTHOR NOTE: The tribe assignments for Anise, Moses, Senel, and the two unconfirmed Virmire contestants may change. Official assignments will be known after the winner of Survivor: Virmire is determined.**_


	2. Episode 1 A Tribe Of Badasses

Jeff Probst walked out of a hut, deep within the jungle.

"Welcome to the Kongo Jungle! We're deep within Donkey Kong's home island, and he's allowed us to use his island for the biggest showdown ever!"

4 boats, each one carrying five people, were moving towards the island from all angles.

"We've had great seasons, some bad seasons, but now, we're bringing back the best of the best to compete one more time! The most ultimate players from Redemption Island to Virmire. Everyone here is back to either prove themselves one last time, seek redemption, or simply finish unfinished business."

"_I did well in Survivor Virmire. Despite being over 50 and having Kepral's Syndrome, I fought hard to get far into the game. I wasn't satisfied with my performance, and I'm back to prove myself." - Thane_

"_I won Survivor Redemption Island by being myself and a good strategist. Sure, I may have made a few minor mistakes here and there, but nobody's perfect. I feel like this is my chance to win again, with a new strategy." - Raine_

"_This is my third consecutive time being on Survivor. I was on Forest Maze, and then I returned for Virmire, and now I'm back for the biggest showdown of Ultimates. I just never seem to catch a break, eh? Hopefully, this is my season to win." - Kasumi_

"_Being someone who was told all the best secrets of the game by the Asian Supreme himself, Ben Tan, I know I've got a big target on my back. I made it to the Final 4 in Aquatic Ruin, but I'm not satisfied with it. This time, I'm going to win, okay? I want to use what I learned to be able to win!" - Stephen_

"_Agh! Redemption Island! I won nearly every single #$%$ing duel, until the end! AND I LOSE! At least the eediots offered me a spot on this season, where I'm finally going to win my million dollars, and get away from Stimpy for good!" - Ren_

"_I blame my own idiotic plans for my loss in Virmire, man. I was in it to win it, and I screw that all up 'cause I was paranoid and irked! Well, not this time. This time, Imma make sure I get that damn idol, and ain't nobody knowing 'bout it." - Moses_

"_Ling Ling ready for second chance! Ling Ling not gonna suck someone's $ #$ or anything! Ling Ling play honorably! Ling Ling gonna win million dollar!" - Ling Ling_

"_Redemption Island... boy does that bring back some great memories... but memories aside, I'm here to win, nothing more. Nothing else is acceptable in any way, shape, or form." - JD_

"_Heehee! Here I am again! Will I try a female's alliance? Oh heck no! That got me nowhere in Virmire, so basically, I'm going to find the most handsome man, and side with them. Call it slutty or whatever, but hey, if they're anything like Moses, then I could win!" - Anise_

"_I was one of the biggest physical threats in Survivor history with my metal form, and yet nobody, NOBODY thought it was a great idea to vote me off. This time, I've got more to be called a threat about, such as being the winner of Survivor Aquatic Ruin." - Metal Mario_

"But in addition to these 20 all stars, there will be major twists just waiting to happen. 39 days, 20 people, 1 survivor!"

**Omega: Moses, Ren, Stephen, Thane, and Zaeed**

**Rustic: Anise, JD, Kasumi, Kratos, and Metal Mario**

**Seashell: Harry, Ling Ling, Raine, Senel, and Yuri**

**Totakeke: En-Tee-I, Jiro, Mordin, Sweet Tooth, and Zola**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes entered the area. Omega was in purple, Rustic in orange, Seashell in yellow, and Totakeke in blue. (A/N: Try and guess how the colors were chosen :3 )

"Welcome to Survivor Ultimates!"

Everyone cheered and hooted.

Jeff looked over everyone and pointed at Thane.

"Thane, how do you rank your tribe?"

Thane turned to look at his fellow purple-buffed tribe members, hands behind his back.

"I like them. We can go far into the game." replied Thane.

Jeff looked over at Zola.

"Zola, what do you think of your tribe, Totakeke?"

"Well, we've got two brainiacs, one serial killer, and two shadow warriors," commented Zola, "I'd run from us, to be frank."

Jeff turned to look at Kratos.

"Kratos, you've led Nokowawa in Redemption Island. First impressions of Rustic? Think you'll lead them this time?"

Kratos shrugged, "I cannot teach a tribe to be perfect. I can only teach them what I know, and if I need to lead once more, lead I shall."

Jeff nodded, and then looked at the small orange rodent that was Ling Ling.

"Well, here you are again, Ling Ling. Tell me, Seashell? Best tribe in the world?"

Ling Ling threw his tiny arms up in the air, "_Ling Ling not so sure about yellow tribe! Ling Ling much rather be on other tribe! Not confident!_"

"So, you aren't happy with your tribe? That's an interesting way to make a first impression. Anyway, it's time to get to your first challenge as 4 tribes. You are competing for reward and... a little something extra."

Everyone got pumped up and ready.

"For today's challenge, you will battle in a 4 person free for all sumo match. Using heavily weighted bags, you will attempt to knock the other players off the platform and into the mud. Last person standing earns a point for their tribe. Everyone on your tribe will compete, and after the challenge is over, we'll rank the tribes in points, and determine if we need a tiebreaker. So, pick an order, and let's get started!"

Everyone decided on an order, and got ready.

"Round 1! Metal Mario vs Ling Ling vs Sweet Tooth vs Moses! Survivors ready? GO!"

All 4 ran out into the center of the platform, and without any trouble, Sweet Tooth knocked Ling Ling off with a simple push. Moses fought hard against the bigger Sweet Tooth and heavier Metal Mario, but Metal Mario's strong push was enough to knock him off.

Metal Mario stared down Sweet Tooth and vice versa, before ramming into one another...

…

…

…

"Sweet Tooth is knocked off! Metal Mario scores for Rustic! Rustic leads 1-0-0-0!"

Next round...

"Round 2! Kratos vs Senel vs Mordin vs Stephen! Survivors ready? GO!"

Mordin's skinny frame was his biggest downfall in the challenge. Both Senel and Kratos came strong towards him, and knocked him off. Stephen fought hard against the two warriors. Luckily for Senel, he was better with his hands then Kratos was, being trained in fist-fighting. After backing off of Stephen, Senel surprised Kratos with a good push, knocking him off.

But when Senel was least expecting it, Stephen surprised him with his own attack.

"Senel is off! Stephen scores for Omega! Rustic and Omega tie with 1 point, while Seashell and Totakeke have nothing."

Next round...

"Round 3! Anise vs Yuri vs En-Tee-I vs Thane! Survivors ready? GO!"

En-Tee-I used his green, energy beam-like grappling hook to hold the weighted bag up in front of his ball form. With no hands or legs, he was at a great disadvantage, but not by much. En-Tee-I took on Anise, while Yuri and Thane fought one another off.

Anise stood no chance against En-Tee-I, actually, when En-Tee-I took a few pushes to knock her off. After a hard-fought fight, Yuri knocked Thane off. Yuri then turned to face En-Tee-I, with a slight grin on his face.

After another fought battle...

…

…

"And with that, Yuri is off the platform! En-Tee-I scores for Totakeke! Every tribe has a point except for Seashell!"

Next round...

"Round 4! Kasumi vs Raine vs Zola vs Zaeed! Survivors ready? GO!"

Kasumi immediately turned invisible, but that didn't last long by Jeff's standards.

"Kasumi! No invisibility!"

Kasumi shrugged, and uncloaked back into the open. After a strong run on attack by Zaeed, Kasumi swiftly dodged him, and managed to knock Raine off while she least expected it. Zola fought from both sides, taking on both Zaeed and Kasumi. All three were nearing the edge, and Zaeed had a plan. He got Zola and Kasumi focused on one another, and quickly came in to knock them off.

"Zaeed scores! With that Omega takes the lead 2-1-1-0!"

Final round...

"Round 5, and quite possibly the final round! JD vs Harry vs Jiro vs Ren! Survivors ready? GO!"

Ren immediately went for Harry, and without much effort, Harry was knocked off into the mud. JD swiftly avoided pushes from both Ren and Jiro, and used Zaeed's strategy, letting Jiro and Ren focus on one another. JD then came in from behind and knocked Ren off, who took Jiro with him.

"JD's last remaining, and scores for Rustic! Now, Rustic, Omega, since you're tied for first, I want you to pick a member from the opposite tribe to face off against. This is for first place prize."

Rustic picked Thane, while Omega picked Anise. Anise stuck her tongue out at them, climbing back up onto the platform.

"For first place, survivors ready? GO!"

Both Anise and Thane crashed into one another, and fought hard. Anise was quick and nimble, but so was Thane. Thane's flexibility was going to be either his advantage or his downfall.

But in the end...

…

…

…

...it was his advantage.

"Anise is out! OMEGA WINS THE CHALLENGE!"

All of Omega hugged and cheered.

Jeff then unveiled four items; flint for fire, comfort items, fishing kit, and the immunity idol, which was a golden banana with the letter 'U' in the middle.

"Omega, since you won, you get your first choice of item. Because you also won the challenge, you also earn immunity."

They were all shocked.

"With this immunity, you cannot go to the immunity challenge, nor do you attend tribal council. You are safe. Now... which one of the three items would you like for your reward?"

"We'll take the flint." replied Zaeed.

Jeff nodded, and through Omega the flint, with Thane catching it.

"Rustic, since you were second place, you get second choice of reward. Keep in mind, whatever reward you don't pick, goes to Totakeke, who placed third."

"We'll take the comfort! Let Totakeke have the fishing stuff!" giggled Anise.

Jeff nodded his head, and handed the comfort items to Kasumi and Metal Mario. He then handed the fishing supplies to Jiro.

"With that, flint and immunity goes to Omega, comfort goes to Rustic, and the fishing kit goes to Totakeke. Seashell, you get nothing today, but hopefully, immunity is another day."

Jeff then handed maps to JD, Senel, Mordin, and Moses.

"These are the maps to your new homes! I hope you enjoy your 39 days in the Kongo Jungle!"

– – – – –

Omega Day 1

The 5 purple-buffed all stars entered their camp, and Moses immediately went into his happy dance mode.

"Woooo!" hooted Moses, "Moses Happy Dance! Heeeehaw!"

Stephen and Thane had to chuckle, but Ren and Zaeed weren't interested in the happiness. Ren was annoyed by it overall, while Zaeed wanted to get camp built.

"Yeah, yeah, we won!" muttered Ren, "Let's just get our #$%# together."

Moses scoffed, "Fine then. Just wanted ta dance fo' awhile."

"_Ren is already annoying now. He betta know one thing, he ain't gonna last long if he's gonna start that crap with me." - Moses_

Zaeed looked at both of them, "Both of you just goddamn shut up for a moment. I'm not gonna waste time lingering about without a shelter over our damn heads."

Zaeed's similar leadership to Hartman reminded Ren of terrible moments from Redemption Island. He groaned softly, but made no comment.

"_Aghh! Another $%#$ing Hartman clone?! Zaeed is exactly like him, except he isn't some kind of drill sergeant! I swear to God, I'm going to go insane!" - Ren_

Zaeed, Stephen, and Thane decided to work on the fire, while Moses and Ren worked on building a shelter.

Ren returned with a stack of wood from the jungle, "Here you go bandit. Do your thing."

Moses chuckled, giving him a weird look, "Listen here, I never built a shelter on Virmire."

"Then build something!" shouted Ren, "Are you that dense?!"

Moses shrugged, "We'll build something together, aiight? Just calm down for a moment, Ren."

"_It's gonna be tough to play the game with Ren running about like a maniac. Oh well, what can I say, y'know? I signed up to play with the best players, and this is what I got." (shakes head) "Beautiful." - Moses_

Ren sighed, and took a seat on the bench, looking up at Moses, "It's just... gah! Zaeed is annoying me, you're annoying me, it's getting a little too much, okay?"

Moses chuckled, smirking, "Well, I bet we can get Zaeed's ass off first, but not for a while, since we're all safe."

"Hartman lasted two tribal councils, so Zaeed won't last long, and thank God I'm here to see it through." noted Ren, laying down on the ground, looking straight up at the sky.

"_I'm here to play the game with a group of great Survivors, not with a bunch of eediots! As long as nothing else changes, I'm going to kick Zaeed's ass out of Omega before Jeff can even snuff anyone else's torch! I %#%$ing guarantee it!" - Ren_

Meanwhile, with the help of the flint, Thane and Stephen made a good fire within moments.

"There we go!" cheered Stephen. Zaeed and Thane fist bumped.

"_We never played together before, but I like Krios. Hell of an assassin back in the day. Sure he's sick, but he's a classy mother#$%$er." - Zaeed_

"What do we have for food rations, Zaeed?" asked Stephen, looking up at him.

Zaeed scratched his chin, "Rice, I bet. Maybe beans, I haven't checked yet."

Thane looked up at the sky, seeing a lot of rainclouds, "Hmm... perhaps we can fit in a quick dinner before rainfall? I can sense it."

"We're in the goddamn rainforest, or close enough, at any rate," muttered Zaeed, turning around, looking in the general direction of the shelter, "Hopefully Moses and Ren build the shelter in due time."

"_So we got no girls on our tribe, but in return, we have an assassin, a war veteran, a bandit, and some... weird... chihuahua thing or whatever Ren's supposed to be. It's a tribe of badasses, so to speak, and I'm glad to be apart of it." - Stephen_

Stephen and Thane left the area to go find their rations. Zaeed took this time to look at the flint, and of course, right there on the flint was a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"Perfect." he smirked softly.

"_I picked the flint because, based on other seasons, the clue is on the goddamn thing. Once Thane and Stephen went for the food, I took it for keeps. I'm not gonna fool around this season. I need a goddamn win." - Zaeed_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 1

The five orange buffed all stars arrived at their campsite. Metal Mario and JD placed the blankets and pillows in the sand.

"Well, where else can we put them?" wondered JD in a joking tone, "I mean, we have no shelter."

Anise giggled, "Oh come on! We can build a shelter easily! We have two strong men to help!"

With that said, she hooked her arms around Kratos' and Metal Mario's arms. Both of them sweat dropped a little. Kasumi watched from the side.

"_Anise knows she's the weakest of the tribe, so she's doing the best she can to get friends and allies early. But... I don't think anyone will align with her, quite truthfully." - Kasumi_

Kratos sighed, "Yes, well, I can't work on a shelter if I'm restrained."

Anise giggled, and let him and Metal Mario go. After he was let go, Kratos lent his broadsword to JD.

"Try and start a fire, if you can. We may not have flint, but it's worth a try." suggested Kratos, before he, Metal Mario, and Kasumi went into the jungle to start making a shelter.

"_Well, here I am again. The game is going to be a lot more brutal, that's for sure. You know, Redemption Island was easy, and it might be because of all the alliances I made. This time, will I work with Kratos? Maybe. Will I vote him off? Maybe. Will I get voted off early because of my ties with Kratos? …...No." - JD_

JD oogled at the sword for a little while, before finding a nice spot to make a fire, and started digging a firepit. Anise was nearby.

"So how much money do you make as a doctor?" she said, stars in her eyes.

JD shrugged, "A lot. Hard to tell sometimes."

"_Omigosh! JD is soooo handsome! He's also a doctor! And you know doctors make a huuuuge amount of money! Heehee!" - Anise_

"That's so cool! Heehee!" giggled Anise like a little schoolgirl.

JD smiled a little, and laid down in the sand, waiting for the wood from the others.

"_Anise, she's someone to watch for. But... I mean, I'm pretty sure she likes me only for my occupation, but hey, c'mon, I never had a Survivor girlfriend! Sorry Elliott, but if another girl wants to flirt with me and it gets me farther, please allow me to! It's for the million dollars, I swear to the lord!" - JD_

Meanwhile, Kratos, Kasumi, and Metal Mario were out in the jungle. Metal Mario was tearing limbs off of the trees.

"Nice!" noted Kasumi, watching Metal Mario do his thing.

"_I'm still as tough and strong as ever, but I just have to play it low-key for right now. Now that the threat of being a former winner surrounds me, there's more reason to vote me off now." - Metal Mario_

"I think we have enough wood for right now," noted Kratos, carrying a few logs on his shoulders, "Let's head back and start working."

Both Metal Mario and Kasumi nodded, and they followed Kratos out of the jungle. While they headed back, Kratos thought about the tribe.

"_If I had my choice, Kasumi and Anise would be voted off first. Not because they're women, but because I don't trust Kasumi at all, and Anise is our weakest link. Metal Mario and JD are stronger competitors, and if we want to win immunity, we need them." - Kratos_

– – – – –

Totakeke Day 1

The five members of the blue Totakeke tribe arrived at their campsite.

"Happy to be here." smiled Mordin happily.

"Indeed," replied En-Tee-I, "I believe we're going to be a strong tribe."

Zola nodded, "You got that right. We got some strong players, both physically and mentally."

"_I really like the tribe I'm on; Totakeke. However, I'm going to be very weary of them, especially with the likes of En-Tee-I and Sweet Tooth running about. Both are strong players, strong enough to go far into the game." - Zola_

Jiro looked at the fishing kit, and then at everyone else, "Are we going to fish early or wait for now?"

"I think it's best if we wait," suggested Sweet Tooth, speaking up, "We'll need a fire going. That will be a challenge, as none of us have any fire abilities."

"Oh? And we can't use your flaming head?" smirked En-Tee-I, barely chuckling at his own joke.

Sweet Tooth glared at the alien ball before the tribe split up to do one of two things; make fire, or build shelter. En-Tee-I and Mordin worked on the fire, while Zola, Jiro, and Sweet Tooth looked for wood.

"Well, here we are again," noted Zola, looking at Jiro, "You aren't mad about last time, are you?"

Jiro shrugged, "At the time, I was... but it's just a game, right?"

"_Even though I've forgiven Zola for her fake idol in Forest Maze, it doesn't mean I trust her in this game. She's going to be a strong strategist, and I really need to watch out." - Jiro_

Using her sword, Zola chopped a few trees down, and Sweet Tooth lifted them up onto his shoulders.

"Ready for the ultimate challenge this season?" asked Sweet Tooth, looking at Jiro and Zola.

Zola nodded, smirking, "Oh yeah I am. You're in for a big game, Sweet Tooth, I hope you brought boxing gloves."

Sweet Tooth scratched his chin, "Oh, I don't need those. Pure strategy, that's all it takes to win this game. Hidden immunity idols as well."

"_I feel like I'm going to have the biggest target on my back for my strong showing in Aquatic Ruin. I just need to stay quiet in their eyes for now, and then snap their throats when they least expect it." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, Mordin and En-Tee-I were desperate to start a fire, once Sweet Tooth had delivered various pieces of firewood to them.

"Harder then it looks," muttered Mordin, "Need flint desperately."

En-Tee-I agreed, "Yes. And we need the fire, because with it, we can eat our rice, beans, and the fish we catch."

"_New tribe, new season, new game. I'm returning to Survivor to do better, and to be involved in all the strategy. Last time, players told me that I was strategically clueless and had little to no idea about a bigger Hapino alliance." - En-Tee-I_

Mordin nodded, "Perhaps Zola or Sweet Tooth could lend blades? Rubbing sticks? Useless."

"That could work, if they didn't need them for chopping trees." reminded En-Tee-I.

Mordin shrugged, and continued working on the fire, switching glances from the bright sun to the firepit.

"_Glad to be back. Being a former winner doesn't frighten me in the slightest. Would never dream of giving up because of such." - Mordin_

– – – – –

Seashell Day 1

The five yellow-buffed tribe members entered their camp. Ling Ling was fuming a little.

"_Agh! Ling Ling upset at performance! Tribe feels weak!_" he snapped.

Most of the tribe ignored him, but Harry had to respond, "Well gee Ling Ling, that's awfully mean of you."

"_Ling Ling mean it too, Harry-san!_" Ling Ling growled, "_You especially weak!_"

"_Ling Ling doesn't speak our language of English. It's crazy when I say it... but we understand his... errh... Japorean, I believe it's called? And he even understands english, but refuses to speak it." - Senel_

Harry whined for a minute, before Raine spoke up, "Alright, that's enough out of you, Ling Ling! Let's just try to get along for right now, and focus on winning challenges, please. I really don't feel like going to tribal council first."

Yuri, Harry, and Senel nodded their heads at what Raine said, agreeing with her. Ling Ling grumbled silently, but then nodded, "_Fine. Ling Ling get along with tribe for now._"

"_Ling Ling not happy with tribe at all! Raine bossy! Harry weak and stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" (deep breath) "Agh... Ling Ling stressed." - Ling Ling_

Raine, Harry, and Senel entered the jungle to start on the shelter, while Ling Ling and Yuri stayed behind for the fire.

Yuri looked up to Ling Ling, "So, do you have something we can use for fire? I ask that because you are a battle monster and whatnot."

Ling Ling nodded, "_Yes! Ling Ling use energy powers! Then Ling Ling become useful for Seashell tribe!_"

"_So I'm back at camp, making the fire with Ling Ling. Luckily for me, I don't feel that... y'know... worried that he's gonna kill me right here, now, and then. The best part? Ling Ling brings fire with him, with his energy." - Yuri_

Ling Ling looked at Yuri, "_Yuri-san, stand back. Energy blast could kill!_"

Yuri immediately clambered to his feet, and backed away. Ling Ling raised his tiny arms in the air, and threw an energy ball into a pile of wood. After the energy dissipated, there was a fire sparked on top of it.

"Wow, that's impressive, Ling Ling." smiled Yuri, rubbing his head.

Ling Ling cheered to himself.

"_Oh yeah! Ling Ling made fire for Seashell tribe! Where Ling Ling's million dollar!? Ling Ling want it now!" - Ling Ling_

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Raine, Senel, and Harry were walking around carrying wood. They heard the energy blast in the distance.

Raine shook her head, "As useful as he claims, Ling Ling is getting on my nerves. Was he this bad in your season, Harry?"

"Why yes he was! Just a cranky old battle monster," replied Harry, "We kept him around because he was really strong."

"Well, I didn't see that in the challenge today," noted Raine.

"_Honestly, I can care less if Ling Ling became a God or something, he's rather annoying, and I would be willing to vote him out if our tribe loses again." - Raine_

– – – – –

Omega Day 2

Stephen woke up early, letting out a soft yawn.

"_Aquatic Ruin was a great experience, and I learned a lot about myself, especially how much my body could handle. Waking up early in the morning, and realizing you're living outside and long away from home?" (chuckles) "Here it goes again, ladies and gentlemen." - Stephen_

Stephen walked over to the fire pit, and sat down. Thane was nearby, heating up some rice.

"Morning, Thane. Sleep well?" asked Stephen.

Thane nodded, "Yes. Meditated a little while I slept. It does me well the very next day to meditate before sleep."

"_Out of everyone in my tribe, I like Thane the most. He's levelheaded unlike... well... the rest of our tribe." - Stephen_

"That's all we've got right now?" asked Stephen, looking at the amount of rice in the bag Thane was holding, "Has Moses gone fishing yet?"

Thane shook his head, "Not yet. I would assume later in the day he will. We will need the fish."

"_Moses is a threat right from the beginning. He may catch fish, but I personally see him as someone who can go deep into the game with his personality and survival skills. When the time comes, we'll take him out." - Thane_

Stephen looked around for a moment, before turning his attention to Thane, "Say... uh... while we're here... wanna become a team?"

"You mean an alliance? I'd be glad to. I need someone to trust, and I'll be honest, you're the right choice out of everyone else." replied Thane, nodding.

Stephen smiled, and shook Thane's hand.

"_I trust Thane, man. He might be an assassin, but from watching him in Survivor Virmire, I came to respect his game. I think we can go far into the game." - Stephen_

A little while later into the day, Moses and Ren decided to go fishing together.

Moses surfaced after catching a few fish, and laid down in the boat. Ren looked at him, smirking.

"_I don't give a crap about Moses, period. HOWEVER! I want Zaeed out, and I think he'll be beneficial in helping me achieve my goal." - Ren_

"Y'know, bandit, we could work very well together," smirked Ren.

Moses looked up and eyed him suspiciously, "You wanna align with me? Is that what you're sayin'?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! Zaeed has to go, and you're going to help!" snapped Ren.

"Okay... and what 'bout afterwards?" asked Moses.

"_I don't like Ren at all. He's annoyin', he has anger issues, and I ain't workin' with the pooch. While I don't care for Zaeed neither, Zaeed's more useful then Ren." - Moses_

"Haven't decided yet," muttered Ren, "But we'll worry about that later! Are you going to vote Zaeed out with me, or not?"

Moses shrugged, lending out a hand, "Like I have a choice in this predicament."

Ren could tell Moses was weary of him, but he didn't care, he shook the bandit's hand, "Excellent! We're good!"

"_This could totally %$$# up my game, working with the bandit for now. But who knows, I didn't make a bad alliance last time, so that shouldn't change a bit." - Ren_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 2

JD woke up from his peaceful sleep, stretching out.

"_Y'know, being on Survivor again, reminds me that there's a million dollars on the line again. I want that money. I smelt it last time, just barely, but this time, I wanna feel it!" - JD_

JD noticed that Anise was cuddled up to him, and he shrugged, just laying there. Kratos, Metal Mario, and Kasumi were already out and about. He nudged Anise awake.

"Psst... think we oughta wake up now." noted JD.

Anise muttered a little, sitting up and stretching, "That was a great first night!"

JD nodded, chuckling, "Sure was, living in the jungle seems better then living on the beach."

"_JD is such a handsome guy, and I know that he can be... rather dumb sometimes. That's why I wanna align with him! Plus, he's got Kratos' support for sure, so... I could be safe!" - Anise_

"Heehee! Well, JD..." started Anise, looking over at him, "I think it's wrong if we don't work together, right? We can make it out alive if we stick together!"

"Sure we can! I mean, I've got no one else right now, but you're worthy of working with me." smiled JD.

"Not even Kratos?" asked Anise, tilting her head.

"_This time, if I work with Kratos, I want it to be secret, because I don't want a big target on our backs. If word gets out that we're aligned, we're both #$%#ed, and we're waving goodbye to the million dollars. Bye million dollars... bye..." - JD_

"Nope!" lied JD, smiling even brighter, "Just you for now. But... we can get him or Metal Mario on board. Not Kasumi though, I don't trust her."

Anise hugged JD tightly, "Yay! Thank you! Trust me, JD, you won't regret working with Fon Master Guardian Anise Tatlin!"

JD chuckled, and shook her hand.

"_Anise is our weakest link, but what do I care? I worked with Bambi last year, folks, and he was the weakest link. Guess I'm such a sucker for weaklings, really." - JD_

A little while later, while the rest of the tribe was busy, JD and Kratos went into the forest to discuss things.

"I don't want anyone knowing we're together," explained JD, "It's better that it's secret, don't you?"

Kratos nodded, "As long as we can do that well, I see no harm in it."

"_JD can come up with rather weird ideas and plans, and most of them have worked in the past. Hiding our pact does seem silly when you think about it, but... in an ultimates season, I'm willing to try anything." - Kratos_

"I also got Anise on our side," explained JD, "I know, she's the weaker one, but don't you think Kasumi should go before her?"

Kratos nodded, "Well, yes, I do, actually. If you think she'll be loyal, then by all means, she can join us."

"_Right now, myself, Kratos, and Anise are in an alliance. Too bad for Kasumi and Metal Mario... could've made good allies, but oh well, allies come only once in Survivor." - JD_

After shaking on it, both men left the jungle, but someone happened to be standing right next to them, listening in. Too bad that they couldn't see her whatsoever. She let out a soft giggle after they left, and followed them, still cloaking herself invisible.

– – – – –

Totakeke Day 2

En-Tee-I and Mordin were hanging out in the shelter, taking a rest as Sweet Tooth, Zola, and Jiro decided to take on the role of making fire.

"Fire isn't that big of a difficult task," noted En-Tee-I watching them, "But without flint, I don't foresee it happening."

Mordin nodded, "Agreed."

"_Fire. Not a easy thing to make without flint. En-Tee-I and I did the best we could, but no success. Now Sweet Tooth, Zola, and Jiro trying. Predict no success again." - Mordin_

Seeing an oppurtunity to do something, En-Tee-I turned to look at Mordin, whispering, "Listen. I do not want to keep Sweet Tooth around for long. I know he's strong, but looking back on his game in Aquatic Ruin? He can't be trusted."

Mordin nodded, listening to En-Tee-I, "Agreed. Sweet Tooth aggressive. Could sabotage any one of us. Could take him out when least expecting."

"Yes. I think Zola and Jiro would be fools to work with the clown," explained En-Tee-I, "If anything, we need to align with them, and convince them to vote him off."

"_Last time, I wasn't known for doing much strategy talk, only winning more duels. Now? I'm here to play more Survivor, and less Redemption Island. I'm not going to be seen as strategically clueless this time around." - En-Tee-I_

Mordin smiled at En-Tee-I, "Got yourself an ally, En-Tee-I. If not mistaken, two smartest players on Totakeke? Really good match, if I must say."

"I would shake your hand, but I lack the hands to do so." replied En-Tee-I, chuckling a little. Mordin joined in with him.

"_En-Tee-I. Just an alien ball, but quite the strategist and good competitor. Makes a good ally when put to good use. Could go quite far as a pair, I believe." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, at the fire pit, Zola and Jiro were working together to rub two sticks together, getting instructed by Sweet Tooth.

"Faster, faster, faster..." noted Sweet Tooth, looking down at them.

After a while longer, Jiro gave up, and fell back onto his back, panting a little.

Zola shook her head, and tossed the sticks away, "Damn... we need that flint."

"_Fire isn't as easy to make as they make it out to be. Only so few can make a fire with their bare hands. Others really need that flint." - Zola_

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "Oh well, if we win the immunity challenge, the flint will come easy to us."

"Yeah... we just need to do our best, and beat the other two tribes." replied Jiro, looking up at Sweet Tooth.

"_Totakeke is a strong tribe, based on first impressions. As Zola said herself, even she'd run from us. I really don't think we'll be losing many challenges in the future." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth remained silent for a while, before speaking up, "Might sound a little strange coming from me, but I feel like the three of us here could be great allies. If we align, we'll have majority vote, and we can do anything we want."

Zola smirked a little, looking up at him, "Heh... you're on, Sweet Tooth. We can definitely do some damage together as a trio, can't we Jiro?"

"Hmm..? Oh.. yeah, sure." said a less then enthusiastic Jiro. All three of them then shook hands. However, both Zola and Jiro were suspicious.

"_I don't mind working with Sweet Tooth, to be honest. It's better to be on his side then against him, when you think about it. But Zola... I don't trust her at all. I need to watch her closely." - Jiro_

"_Working with Sweet Tooth and Jiro isn't such a bad thing, but I don't trust Sweet Tooth period. You shouldn't trust anyone period, but that guy stirs trouble a lot, and he could definitely backstab me or Jiro with his Silent Betrayal crap." - Zola_

– – – – –

Seashell Day 2

Senel, Raine, and Yuri were out in the forest, talking about the previous day. All looked pretty tired.

"I don't think I slept a wink last night..." muttered Yuri, yawning a little.

"I don't really blame you, Yuri," sighed Raine, "With how badly it rained, and the roof of our shelter combined... nobody could've possibly slept."

"_Last night was a terrible night for our tribe. I don't believe any one of us got any sleep. Our shelter was very poorly made, and it rained all night. I'm not really looking forward to the first immunity challenge." - Raine_

"Let's just hope every other tribe had a massive downpour." noted Senel, shrugging.

Raine shrugged as well, "I seriously doubt it. I think it depends on the shelter you made, all in all."

Both Senel and Yuri nodded at Raine's words.

"_I really don't see a good outcome today at the challenge, but who knows, anything can happen. I guess at this point, I'm just praying for a miracle right now." - Yuri_

After a while of silence, Raine spoke up, "Actually, now's a good time to ask you both a good question, while we're here."

"About what?" asked Senel, curiously.

"I think we can all agree on two things," explained Raine, "Ling Ling's annoying, and Harry's weak. With that in mind, I believe us three should be aligned. We're all strong in our own ways."

Yuri smiled, and nodded, "Well, I wouldn't mind working with either of you. Both of you are hard working, and good players."

"_With only 4 other players on your tribe, you have limited options on who to align yourself with. Last season I competed on, I worked with Zaeed and Geno. This season, things will be a little different. We'll see how things go when I meet up with Zaeed again, eh?" - Yuri_

"I'm down with that idea, we control the votes, which is a plus," agreed Senel, "whichever we don't want, they'll go."

Raine nodded, "I'm leaning towards Ling Ling right now, but if Harry loses the challenge, that's a good reason to remove him."

All 3 of them shook hands.

"_Right now, I'm aligned with Senel and Yuri. Quite honestly with four tribes, things are bound to change, and my alliance could be broken up whenever, you know? I'll need to adapt to change should any of that happen out here." - Raine_

Meanwhile, Ling Ling and Harry were sitting by the fire.

"Gee, Ling Ling," noted Harry, "As much as you hate me, you oughta consider working with me, for old times sake, you know?"

"_I may be stupid, but I know Ling Ling isn't. If he's smart, he'll do the right thing, and the right thing of course is working with your old buddy from Aquatic Ruin!" - Harry_

"_Harry-san,_" replied Ling Ling, "_Ling Ling not interested in working with idiot. Ling Ling want strong tribe to help win million dollar._"

Harry pouted a little, but kept his mouth shut, laying himself down on one of the logs.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The three competiting tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Virmire, all five of you will have to traverse through this cargo net crawl and tire run. Once all five have finished, you will have to find a way up and over a 10 foot wall. Finish that, and then get into your canoe, and paddle out to retrieve your tribe colored flag, and return to shore. The first two tribes to complete the course, wins immunity."

Jeff revealed to everyone the immunity idol, which resembled Omega's current immunity idol; golden bananas with the letter U in the middle.

"Before we get to the challenge, I have more news."

Everyone listened carefully.

"The losing tribe, will be dissolved after tribal council."

All 15 players were shocked at this piece of news.

"The losing tribe will go to tribal council, taking with them all of their personal belongings and nothing more, vote someone off, and then the four remaining players will be split equally among the three tribes. Omega, being the winner of the reward challenge, will get two players, while the winners of this challenge will each get one."

Everyone nodded, determined not to lose.

"Could be a major game changer. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All fifteen players raced into the challenge, tossing and turning throughout it. Anise, Senel, and Mordin did this last season on Virmire, and Anise actually struggled in this one. Thankfully for Rustic, Kratos and JD managed to help Anise through the course. Yuri, Zola, Jiro, and Sweet Tooth made great progress through the course.

Rustic stayed together during the course, with Metal Mario's weight and Anise's slowness slowing them down a little. Totakeke was close behind, with no one from that tribe weighing them down. Seashell, however, was dragged down by both Harry and Ling Ling.

Without long, both Rustic and Totakeke finished the obstacle course, and both tribes started to tackle the wall. Seashell was dead last.

Totakeke made the wall look so easy. En-Tee-I shot out his green beam, which was his personal grappling hook, at the very top of the wall, and Mordin, Zola, Jiro, and Sweet Tooth all pulled themselves up the beam, which was easier then climbing a wall. After all four made it to the top, En-Tee-I pulled himself up with his hook, and they moved on to the canoe.

Harry had gotten his foot stuck in the course, which really slowed Seashell down. Raine, Yuri, and Senel had all finished, and Ling Ling was trying his best to help Harry out, even if he was screaming at him.

Rustic had a slow start on the wall, due to Metal Mario's very heavy weight. With the help of Kratos, though, he managed to, while struggling, help Metal Mario up over the wall, and with Metal Mario being the last guy over the wall, Rustic was moving onto the canoe. Totakeke was still out in the water, rowing towards their flag.

Under Sweet Tooth's leadership, Totakeke rowed in a nice, straight line, and they collected their flag without many problems.

Soon enough...

"TOTAKEKE WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Totakeke hugged and cheered.

Seashell had pretty much lost hope by this point. Even after they got Harry's foot unstuck. Rustic was on a good lead, and with Kratos' leadership and all that, Rustic finished in no time.

"RUSTIC WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Rustic hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Rustic, Totakeke, both tribes are staying united, and are safe tonight at the vote. Sadly, Seashell, not the same for you. Not only will you become the first tribe to stay together for the shortest amount of time, you will all be split apart. Only one of you will not experience a new tribe, as you will become the first person voted off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Seashell Day 3

The yellow tribe returned to camp, everyone feeling down and depressed.

"The new game begins... for all of us." sighed Raine.

"_It's terrible that we lost the challenge. Now we have to make a decision on who to vote out. But in the end, we're all saying goodbye, because we're being seperated. Our games are finished unless the tribe we go to needs our help." - Raine_

Ling Ling turned to the tribe, and spoke up, "_Ling Ling say we vote out weakest link, Harry-san._"

Harry whimpered, but made no comment, knowing that he was indeed the worst performer.

"_You know, tonight could be my last night for all I know. But Harry Solomon isn't out yet! Oh no he isn't! I need to do some work if I'm gonna get a little further into the game of Survivor Ultimates." - Harry_

Senel nodded at what Ling Ling said, "Sorry, but I have to agree. Harry, you really slowed us down today."

"Quite direct of you Ling Ling," said Raine sternly, crossing her arms, "So explain to us why it shouldn't be you leaving tonight?"

Ling Ling looked at Raine, growling a little, "_Ling Ling bring fire to tribe! Ling Ling so aw-_"

"That fire is pointless because we won't have it after tonight, now will we?" replied Raine, giving him an angry look.

"_I don't really care if Ling Ling is stronger then Harry, he's really rude and he's grating on my nerves. But again, Yuri and Senel are leaning towards voting Harry out, so who knows what will happen tonight." - Raine_

Ling Ling blinked, but made no further comment at her, only grumbling quietly. A little while later into the day, Harry and Yuri were having a chat in the rebuilt shelter.

"You said you had a plea?" asked Yuri, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, smiling brightly, "Why yes I did, Yuri! I don't want to go home you see, so I wanna tell you why I should stay, and that Ling Ling should go home."

"_Coming from Harry, you have to think that maybe it's going to be a really ridiculous plea, and he's going to burst into tears. I'm no shoulder to cry on folks, only if it's a pretty girl, I guess." - Yuri_

"Let it out, man." smiled Yuri.

Harry cleared his throat, "I'm pathetic, you know. If I'm so pathetic, keep me in the game! I may not even be on your tribe! I can be a disadvantage to another tribe, and not yours!"

Yuri blinked at Harry's words, speechless.

"_Harry... making... sense? That's news to me. Everything he said actually made sense, in all honestly. I'm not kidding you at all. I think he just earned himself 3 more days out here." - Yuri_

"Was that any good?" asked Harry, curiously.

Yuri nodded, "Yes, it was actually pretty good, if I may say so myself."

"_Is Harry still stupid? Of course he is, that's not really going to change after three seasons. But does his plea really work? I'll have to discuss with Raine and Senel before we head out to tribal council." - Yuri_

– – – – –

The Seashell tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"So after tonight, this tribe will be split apart, and be mixed into the three other tribes. Senel, how do you think that will affect the course of the game?" asked Jeff.

"I think it'll be a big thing, Jeff. We're only together for three days, though, so who knows what strategies we made will still exist 10 or 15 days later." replied Senel.

"Harry, you struggled today in the challenge. Worried that the tribe won't let you stay?" asked Jeff.

Harry shrugged.

"To be fair Jeff, this tribe won't exist after tonight. Think about that, will you? If I'm on another tribe, they might suck!" replied Harry.

"_Ling Ling know that for a fact._" snorted Ling Ling.

Harry pouted again.

"Ling Ling, are you still outspoken about your tribe?" asked Jeff.

"_Ling Ling don't care no more. Seashell gone after tonight. Put Ling Ling on new tribe._" replied Ling Ling.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Harry, you're up."

– – –

Harry's Vote: Hope my plans works tonight. (Ling Ling)

Ling Ling's Vote: _Ling Ling confident Harry-san leaving tonight._ (Harry)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Harry. (He nodded.)

…

Ling Ling. One vote Ling Ling, one vote Harry. (Harry looked to Yuri.)

…

…

…

…

Ling Ling. Two votes Ling Ling, one vote Harry. (Ling Ling seethed a little.)

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, Ling Ling. That's 3, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ling Ling growled in anger, but he made no comment as he gave his torch up.

"Ling Ling, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ling Ling ran out of tribal council, irritated.

"With that all said and done, you all survived your first tribal council as all-stars. However, as a tribe, you are no more. All of you, drop your buffs."

The four remaining members of Seashell dropped their buffs, and Jeff all tossed them each a seperate bag.

"Reach in, and grab your new buff, and the map to your new home." instructed Jeff.

Afterwards, it was revealed that Harry and Raine would be joining Omega, Yuri will be moved to Totakeke, and Senel would join Rustic.

"Grab your torches, and head on out to your new homes. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ling Ling's Final Words**

"_AGH! Ling Ling so pissed off! Seashell tribe idiots for keeping Harry-san in the game! If Sweet Tooth get Harry-san, all hell break loose! AGGHH! Ling Ling meant for Survivor! Ling Ling wanted million dollar! Ling Ling wanted Redemption! Ling Ling got nothing!_"

VOTE

Harry - Ling Ling

Ling Ling - Raine, Yuri, Senel, and Harry

So... the first episode has concluded.

So happy they returned!:

Good picks!:

Eh, okay I guess:

Why the hell are they back?!:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Do you like the twists being shown? Please review and tell me! :D


	3. Episode 2 Viva La Resistance

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_20 castaways from the previous four seasons were brought back to compete in the biggest showdown of their Survivor career; Survivor: Ultimates. They were seperated into four tribes; the purple Omega, the orange Rustic, the yellow Seashell, and the blue Totakeke._

_They all competed in a four-way battle, where every contestant had a chance to prove themselves to their tribe. In the end, Omega ended up winning when Thane defeated Rustic's Anise. Due to the win, Omega won immunity, saving them from attending the immunity challenge._

_At the Omega tribe, Zaeed took control of camplife, which irritated Ren and Moses. While skeptical of Moses himself, Ren decided to align with the Virmire bandit in order to get rid of Zaeed. Meanwhile, Thane and Stephen formed an alliance._

_At Rustic, Anise's new strategy involved flirting with one of the rich guys, and using them to get her farther in the game. That guy turned out to be JD, who had a secret alliance going with Kratos, his old ally from Redemption Island. However, this secret was found out by Kasumi._

_At Seashell, there was minor conflict between Harry and Ling Ling, but it was short lived as the tribe quickly got to work before any fighting could start. Ling Ling got fire for the tribe, while Yuri, Senel, and Raine all formed a pact._

_At Totakeke, En-Tee-I was quick to form a deal with Mordin, his major target being Sweet Tooth, whom he wanted gone. Sweet Tooth also formed an alliance with Forest Maze alumni Jiro and Zola. However, both Jiro and Zola were weary of the deal, but for different reasons; Jiro concerned about Zola, and Zola concerned about Sweet Tooth._

_At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that the losing tribe would be dissolved at tribal council, and the remaining tribe members would then be split to the other three tribes. In the end, Totakeke and Rustic dominated over Seashell, and were safe for the night._

_Before tribal council, it seemed to be between Harry and Ling Ling. Harry actually made a reasonable plea to Yuri, explaining why he should stay, and that Ling Ling should go. Yuri considered it, and discussed with his alliance._

_At tribal council, the alliance of 3 targeted Ling Ling, sending him home in a 4-1 vote. After Ling Ling left, the Seashell tribe was then divided up; Harry and Raine moving to Omega, Senel moving to Rustic, and Yuri moving to Totakeke. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Omega: Harry, Moses, Raine, Ren, Stephen, Thane, and Zaeed**

**Rustic: Anise, JD, Kasumi, Kratos, Metal Mario, and Senel**

**Totakeke: En-Tee-I, Jiro, Mordin, Sweet Tooth, Yuri, and Zola**

– – – – –

Omega Day 4

It was very early in the morning, and Raine and Harry were slowly making their way into Omega's camp in their fresh new purple buffs.

"New tribe, new game," noted Raine, "We'll have to stick together Harry. You're okay with that right?"

Harry nodded, "Why yes, Raine. Ya kept me in after all!"

"_Last night, we voted Ling Ling off, which was a relief for me. Harry made a strong argument, while Ling Ling really... didn't fight at all. He was confident Harry was leaving. Guess that meant we were confident he was leaving, in the end." - Raine_

Ren was the first one to wake up. As he walked out of the shelter, saw the very glimpse of Raine entering the camp wearing his color buff around her neck, he grinned with absolute glee.

"R-Raine!?" stammered Ren, clambering over to her, grinning.

Raine waved at her former ally, "Yep. I'm a member of Omega now, and so is Harry, here."

Ren couldn't find the words to describe how happy he was.

"_I'm just..." (jaw drops) "...like how my god! I mean, not that I care about that eediot Harry, but it's RAINE! RAINE! My ally from Redemption Island! This means I don't need that stupid bandit anymore! WHOOPIE!" - Ren_

Eventually the other four members of the tribe woke up, and smiled at their new company. Stephen shook Harry's hand, but the look on his face was a look of grimace, not that delighted to see Harry.

Raine explained the whole twist to the Omega tribe, explaining why she and Harry were now tribe members.

"Ah, I see.." replied Thane, "Either way, we're glad that you've joined us. We'll appreicate any help to win challenges."

Zaeed rubbed his forehead a little, before walking away.

"_I'm not sure if I should give a crap or not. Raine's a former winner, and Harry... do I need to go into detail about him? All I'm hoping for is that Omega sticks together should we lose a goddamn challenge." - Zaeed_

A little while later, Ren and Raine were talking in the shelter.

"So this is what's been going down," explained Ren, quietly, "I've been in an alliance with Moses. Now, lemme tell ya, I $%#%ing hate this guy. I don't trust him at all."

Raine nodded, "I don't really blame you, Ren, neither would I."

"_With Raine joining my tribe, oh my god, do I have a great advantage! Not only will Zaeed go home for sure now, but now Moses will as well! If Raine can control Harry's vote, once Zaeed's gone, we can easily send Moses on his little merry way home!" - Ren _

"Here's my idea," continued Ren, "You, me, Harry, Moses for right now. Zaeed's the first vote."

"I'm okay with that," nodded Raine, "And don't worry about Harry, he's set in stone with whatever I do."

"Good." smirked Ren.

"_I may have struck a deal with Senel and Yuri, but to be honest, who knows what will happen before we meet up again. Things will definitely change beforehand. It's a lesson we all must learn; adaption." - Raine_

– – – – –

Totakeke Day 4

Jiro and Zola were sitting by the campfire, keeping a close eye on who could possibly enter camp.

"Who are you hoping for?" asked Jiro, looking to Zola.

Zola shrugged, "We only know Yuri, and quite honestly, I hope he walks in."

"_If Yuri walks in, there's a back door for me. Sweet Tooth is a strong guy, but I believe I'm stronger. Sweet Tooth needs to be eliminated, but I don't want to tell Jiro, because it seems like Jiro is blindly following Sweet Tooth as of right now." - Zola_

"Why Yuri?" asked Jiro, curiously.

As if on cue, a voice was heard, "Someone saying my name?"

They both looked over, and they saw Yuri walking in, carrying in his belongings and a blue buff acting as a hair band for his long navy-purple hair. Both Jiro and Zola got up and shook his hand, smiling at him.

"_It's good to be a part of the Totakeke tribe, when you think about it. Both Jiro and Zola are people I've played with before, and it's good to have some friends right off the bat, you know?" - Yuri_

Eventually, Mordin, Sweet Tooth, and En-Tee-I joined up with the others, greeting and welcoming Yuri into the tribe.

"_Disappointing that Harry wasn't placed in our tribe. Oh well, I don't need him right now. For all we know, boys and girls, someone else might very well become my new "Harry"." - Sweet Tooth_

After everything had taken place, En-Tee-I and Mordin were hanging off by themselves in the jungle.

"Yuri entering the game gives me a great idea," smirked En-Tee-I, "This is a great chance to get rid of Sweet Tooth."

"_It might sound obsessive, but I really want Sweet Tooth out of the game. He's too big of a strategical threat, and clearly something or someone needs to deal with him. I, quite honestly, would love to be the one to put Sweet Tooth down." - En-Tee-I_

"Yuri Lowell could be very advantagable to our cause," noted Mordin, "But 3 not enough. Need one more."

"Easy. I think we can get another strong player on our side, like Zola?" wondered En-Tee-I.

"_En-Tee-I very intense on getting Sweet Tooth out of the game. Would love to do the same if given the chance. But En-Tee-I... perhaps too focused on Sweet Tooth. Could hurt us." - Mordin_

"Operation Viva la Resistance?" chuckled Mordin, scratching his chin.

En-Tee-I smirked, nodding himself, "I like that name for our alliance once it's formed. Viva la Resistance all the way!"

"_I'm here to play the game, and nothing will stop me until I play a solid strategic game, and pull all the right moves at the right time. Last time was a disgrace, this time won't be." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 4

Senel was walking over to his new home, his new orange buff wrapped around his head, covering his pure white spikey hair.

"_Moving to a new camp without any allies sounds scary, but it's really not. I know Kasumi and Anise coming into this tribe, and hopefully if she hasn't been a big bitch, Anise might have something going." - Senel_

As soon as Senel entered the Rustic camp, he was immediately glomped by Anise.

"SENEL!" she giggled, hugging the fighter. Senel hugged her back, as if he needed to.

"Heh... nice to see you too Anise." smirked Senel.

"_Omigosh! Senel is here! Now I'm really good shape! We were a great team on Virmire, and that won't change here!" - Anise_

JD and Metal Mario joined up with the two, with JD pouting a little.

"Awwh, dumped already?" joked JD, chuckling at Senel and Anise.

Anise got up off of Senel, helping him up to his feet, and hooking her arms around both JD and Senel, "Nope! I've got two snuggle bunnies now!"

"_With the addition of Senel to the tribe, I can already expect Anise to add him to the alliance, which I'm perfectly okay with, and so will Kratos, I'm sure. With an alliance of four, well... Rustic is practically owned by yours truly." (points to himself) - JD_

Metal Mario shook Senel's hand, "Rustic is happy to have another strong competitor with us."

Senel nodded, smiling, "I'm happy to be here, thank you all for the rather warm welcome."

"_Senel is someone I wouldn't mind working with. He's rather a quiet guy, so that's a good person for me to work with. But with a crazy game such as this one going on... our alliance might be short lived should we make it." - Metal Mario_

A little while later, Senel was walking alone in the jungle, collecting wood for the tribe. Just then someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped a little, and looked behind him, seeing no one at all. Seeing no one immediately made him know who it was.

Senel sighed, "Yes Kasumi? I know that's you, you know?"

Kasumi came out of her cloaking, giggling, "Too smart aren't you, Senel?"

"Common sense is more like it, really," replied Senel, "But you needed something?"

"_Senel and I were never aligned before on Virmire, he didn't have a chance to work with me anyway. Thing is, I want him to stay close to my side this time, and not to trust the likes or JD or Kratos. Those two, if anything, need to be split." - Kasumi_

Kasumi nodded, "Just wanted to let you in something. I'm being totally honest with you here, but JD and Kratos are secretly hiding their alliance, and are going to "fake-pretend" to go against one another, I think."

Senel blinked, but nodded, "And how do you plan to go against them?"

"I say we go after Kratos," explained Kasumi, "And we get Anise and Metal Mario on board. Anise won't go against JD, so if you can convince her to blindside Kratos, we're set."

Senel nodded, shaking Kasumi's hand.

"_I certainly am the popular guy around here. On a season with new players, I seriously doubt any new tribe members would be screwed, but on an all star season? Anything goes, really." - Senel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes entered the challenge area.

"I'll take back the immunity idols, from all the tribes."

JD, Jiro, and Moses did so.

"Guys ready for your first reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, from Survivor: Aquatic Ruin, 5 members of each tribe will run an obstacle course. There are 3 stations. At each station there will be a wooden snake. One person must be responsible for carrying the snakes to and from each and every station. First tribe to finish the obstacle course will all 3 wooden snakes, wins reward, and immunity."

Jeff revealed fishing gear; hooks, line, tackle, the works. Along with the fishing gear laid comfort items.

"Winning tribe not only gets to skip the immunity challenge, they'll also receive a fishing kit. Totakeke, since you already won this reward, should you come in first place, you will win comfort items, complete with pillows, blankets, and a tarp. Let's get started."

Omega

Running the obstacle course: Moses, Ren, Stephen, Thane, and Zaeed

Carrying the snakes: Zaeed

Rustic

Running the obstacle course: JD, Kasumi, Kratos, Metal Mario, and Senel

Carrying the snakes: Metal Mario

Totakeke

Running the obstacle course: Jiro, Mordin, Sweet Tooth, Yuri, and Zola

Carrying the snakes: Sweet Tooth

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The first obstacle was a series of hurdles. Whether you had to dive under or over them was completely random. Rustic was very slow right off the gate, but Omega's rather quicker players finished the hurdles as if it was a 110m Hurdles event. Zaeed collected the first wooden snake, and carried it over his back. The next obstacle for them was the rope bridge.

Totakeke actually slowed down a little, with Mordin and Jiro bringing up the rear for the tribe. Rustic slowly got their act together, and Metal Mario managed to collect the first wooden snake for Rustic. But it wasn't long before Totakeke caught up to Rustic and Omega, Sweet Tooth finally getting the wooden snake over his shoulder, and soon all three tribes were even.

Omega got a easy start on the rope bridge, but a simple slip of his foot made Ren tumble off the bridge and onto the cargo net beneath them. Omega had to start over. Just like the last time he did this challenge, Metal Mario's weight almost barely caused all of Rustic to fall off. Kratos ordered his tribe to take it nice and easy. But due to both that and Omega having to start over, Totakeke got past the rope bridge with no hassle; Sweet Tooth collecting the second wooden snake.

Rustic wasn't too far behind Totakeke, finishing the rope bridge despite Metal Mario's weight, and Metal Mario collected the second wooden snake for Rustic. Omega was taking it easy on the rope bridge.

The final portion of the course was a large maze. It had three entrances and three exits, one for each tribe. Rustic needed find the orange exit, while Totakeke searched for the blue exit. At the exits they would find their final snake, and the finish line. Both tribes fought hard, following the leadership of Kratos or Sweet Tooth. Just as Omega crossed the rope bridge, one tribe finished the challenge and won reward...

…

…

…

"RUSTIC FINISHES! RUSTIC WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Rustic hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Rustic, not only do you win fishing supplies for back at camp, you also do not have to attend the immunity challenge, thus sparing you all from tribal council. As for Omega and Totakeke, nothing for you. I will see both tribes at the immunity challenge. See you all later."

– – – – –

Rustic Day 5

The tribe returned to camp with big spirits. JD high fived Senel and Metal Mario.

"Great, great work guys!" smiled JD, "Now with that out of the way, we can enjoy a few days of relaxing!"

"_Winning the challenge has to be a major morale booster for the Rustic tribe. Not only are we safe from tribal council, but we're safe from being possibly dissolved. How cool is that?" - JD_

Senel smiled, nodding, "Agreed."

He walked over to the fishing kit, deciding to go fishing for himself. When he opened the kit, and started taking things out to take with him, he noticed a wrapped up note. He quickly placed that in his shorts pocket.

"_I'm assuming that the hidden immunity idol is definitely in play in this game, and I wouldn't mind having it. Last season I never had a chance to go looking for it. But now that the stakes are even higher? It's definitely worth searching for." - Senel_

Senel looked up at everyone, "Does anyone want to go fishing with me?"

Both Anise and Metal Mario agreed to go with him, and soon all three of them left towards their canoe.

While they were gone, Kratos, JD, and Kasumi were left at camp. Kasumi looked up at the two men, "Anyone of you think that now that we have Senel, Anise will be aligning with him?"

Kratos nodded, "That's quite the possibility. Anise is by far our weakest link, and our challenge win keeps her with us a little while longer."

"_JD says that we have Anise on our side, but with Senel being here, do we really have her now? We need to trust Senel and get him on our side before we can trust Anise again." - Kratos_

JD spoke up, "Let's not worry about that just yet. We're winning, so let's not worry about losing, okay?"

"If you say so, JD." giggled Kasumi, thinking in her head.

"_I don't know if Anise or Senel will agree to stick with me and tear these two apart. Kratos is a strong leader, and JD is a strong player. Those two make a superb team, and quite honestly I don't want that team to exist." - Kasumi_

Out in the water, Senel and Metal Mario were underwater, with Senel using a handcrafted spear and Metal Mario collecting large clams, walking on the ocean floor. Anise remained on the boat, whistling as the two worked.

Eventually Senel came back up with a few koi fish on the end of his spear. Anise helped pull the fish off and into the bucket, "There we go!"

Senel climbed back onto the boat, "Metal Mario is still busy, so while he's still down there, lemme quickly fill you in on something."

Senel pulled out his clue, and shared it with Anise.

"_Senel and I were a strong team last season, and even without Twilight or Grune, I still think we can make something work and go on with the game." - Anise_

"Kasumi wants to split up Kratos and JD, and I'm considering it," explained Senel, "From a strategic stand point, they're a good duo."

Anise nodded, "Yeah, you're right... but if we do this, let's vote Kratos off, please... JD's too cute to vote off."

Senel nodded and agreed with her, and they both shook hands, continuing to wait for Metal Mario.

– – – – –

Totakeke Day 5

In the jungle, Yuri and Zola were out clinging their swords together, appearing to be training.

Yuri slashed forward, while Zola parried him away, "You're good for someone who uses a shadow to fight."

Zola smirked, slashing forward as well, which Yuri skillfully avoided, "Heh, thanks, for someone who's self-taught in swords?"

"_Yuri and I were enjoying ourselves in the jungle, bonding over sword training. Last season we didn't get much time to chat, as we were both technically enemies during the merge. Now, I kind of want Yuri on my side." - Zola_

After a while of training, they put their swords away, and Zola looked up at Yuri, "Now that we've got that done, time to talk."

"Oh really? Caring to fill me in on Totakeke secrets?" chuckled Yuri, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not really," replied Zola, "Just some things from my perspective. For one, Sweet Tooth, myself, and Jiro are in an alliance."

Yuri nodded, listening to what Zola had to say.

"_Zola was explaining to me about what's been going on as far as she knew. What she had to share was interesting to say the least." - Yuri_

"I don't trust Sweet Tooth at all," replied Zola, "If we work together, and get Mordin and En-Tee-I on our side, we can turn the whole game around here. And if it looks like it'll fail, we'll have Sweet Tooth and Jiro to fall back on."

"Sounds like a good plan, Zola," replied Yuri, "And I wouldn't mind trying to pull the strings of that plan. We've got a deal."

They shook hands, smiling.

"_Right now, we've got something going, and all we need to do is confirm loyalty with En-Tee-I and Mordin. If we do that, I don't see it any other way. Sweet Tooth will be gone." - Zola_

A little while later, Sweet Tooth, Mordin, and Jiro were having a chat around the camp fire.

"Former winners..." noted Mordin quietly, "Worst chances over anyone else. Myself, Jiro, Raine, Metal Mario. Definite targets."

Jiro nodded, "I know, but if we do overcome the odds, the jury will have to respect that game. Right Sweet Tooth? You were a juror before."

"I voted for Harry to win, though. Not because he played the game the best, which he didn't, but because he never betrayed me. Metal Mario did." replied Sweet Tooth.

"_Former winners making it to the end sounds okay at first thought. But then you put more ideas into your head, and you start to wonder what would happen if a former winner made it to the end, and gave a strong speech. Beat and Andrew made it to the finals twice, but got no votes, so maybe it's doubtful for former winners to win again." - Sweet Tooth_

"Would try hard to win again," replied Mordin, "If you go to the end, you deserve to be there. No explanation needed."

Both Jiro and Sweet Tooth nodded, agreeing with Mordin.

– – – – –

Omega Day 5

Moses and Harry were out in the canoe. Despite not having any fishing supplies, Moses had use of his spears to snab fish at will.

"Thank you for taking me out fishing, Moses," smiled Harry, "Quite the nice gesture on your end."

Moses nodded, not responding, a small smirk on his face.

"_Listen now, I ain't gonna sit on my ass no more. Ren's got Raine now. Don't those two got something going that started in Redemption Island? Well, I ain't gonna sit around no more. Since Harry's here, I got to snab him before Sweet Tooth does, y'know?" - Moses_

After a while of fishing, Moses came back up with a good amount of fish caught. Harry clapped his hands excitedly.

"Woo! We'll be eating fresh tonight!" cheered Harry.

Moses nodded, sitting down on the canoe, and started to row back to camp, "Yeah, anyway, listen up Harry. I know you and Raine came from Seashell, and I respect the help you both have provided."

Harry nodded, "Why thank you Moses! Glad to be of service!"

"Right, so I was wonderin'... mind joinin' me in a two person team? I don't trust Ren fo' the life of me. He's got Raine for sure. They allies from Redemption Island!" explained Moses.

"_Moses wants to make a deal with me and go all the way to the end with me! He's trying to tell me that Raine won't help me at all. Well guess what, Mosey! Raine will help me! She promised to look out for me, y'know!" - Harry_

"Well ain't that something!" chuckled Harry, listening to Moses.

Moses nodded, running a hand through his bushy red-pink hair, "Right well, you and I would be a great team, y'know. I really doubt you ain't seeing Sweetie anytime soon. He's got the target on his back."

Harry pouted, but he knew that Moses was definitely correct.

"_But I got to be careful. See, since Totakeke and Omega are competiting for immunity only, there's a good chance the losing team will be split up just like Rustic. So, if Harry and Sweet Tooth are back togetha'?" (shakes head) "They be back togetha'. That's why I gotta make this move now!" - Moses_

After a while longer of talking, both Moses and Harry shook hands, agreeing to be a twosome, but Harry still had his doubts about Raine not staying loyal to him.

Meanwhile, Ren was speaking with Stephen and Thane.

"I don't care if that eediot is strong," explained Ren, "Zaeed has to go first, and then we can get rid of Harry!"

Stephen shrugged, "I'll admit it, I don't really care for Zaeed's attitude, but come on, Ren, Zaeed is a good leader, right?"

"_Thane and Stephen are clearly the wild cards in this tribe! Gah! I want Zaeed out so bad, but why does it have to be so difficult!" - Ren_

Thane nodded at Stephen's words, "I agree. Zaeed may be grouchy, but a leader is a leader, and he does it well. It's clear that Harry is our weakest competitor."

Ren wasn't sure how to fight back without giving away that he wanted Zaeed out for personal reasons, and not gameplay reasons.

"Just... just gah! Come on guys!" growled Ren, "Alliance wise, Zaeed isn't involved with anyone here! He won't be Omega loyal!"

With that said, Ren stormed away, but he left with Stephen and Thane pondering possible scenarios.

"Well... quite the argument," chuckled Stephen sarcastically, "It's one of those win or lose situations, you know?"

Thane nodded.

"_Ren wants to vote out Zaeed, but in my opinion, our weakest link is definitely Harry. Harry is also a member of the dissolved Seashell tribe, and any given chance we have is a good oppurtunity to eliminate the rest of that tribe." - Thane_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both Totakeke and Omega entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Redemption Island, one at a time, 4 members from each tribe will swim out to the other platform. Climb up the ladder, leap off the platform and try to hit the tile with your club. If you connect, a key should drop from the tile, bring it back. Once all 4 keys have been collected, 2 other members will solve a puzzle, trying to fit in the 4 keys into their respective slots. First tribe to finish wins immunity. Losing tribe will vote someone off, and just like Seashell, will be dissolved. Something to be aware of when playing the challenge. Let's get started."

Omega

Swimming (in order): Thane, Moses, Ren, Zaeed

Puzzle: Raine and Stephen

Totakeke

Swimming (in order): Yuri, Zola, Jiro, Sweet Tooth

Puzzle: En-Tee-I and Mordin

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Thane and Yuri dived into the pool of water, and started swimming out. Both were pretty even at the start. Both climbed up the ladder, and swung their club, destroying the first tile each.

Once both Thane and Yuri returned to the start, Moses and Zola were next to go. Moses was rather faster in the water then Zola, and he quickly made it up the ladder before Zola. He swung, and boom, Omega had two keys.

Moses returned to the start, and Ren was next out. Zola climbed up the ladder and... missed! This gave Ren even more time to extend Omega's strong lead. Ren climbed up, and swung, getting the third key for Omega.

Zaeed was the last one out for Omega, and he swam as quickly as possible. Zola finally smashed the tile, and swam quickly back to the start, allowing Jiro to go next.

Zaeed climbed up the ladder, swung, and collected the final key. Once he returned to the start, Stephen and Raine got to work on making the keys fit in the correct locks.

At first, Raine and Stephen struggled a little, with Raine having a small deja vu to the last time she did this challenge, ironically with En-Tee-I, Totakeke's puzzle doer. This gave Jiro some time to catch up, collecting the third key.

Sweet Tooth needed to catch up for lost time. He smirked as Jeff kept saying that Stephen and Raine were struggling.

"This shouldn't be this difficult, Stephen..." muttered Raine, getting a little frustrated.

Sweet Tooth collected the final key, and immediately raced back to En-Tee-I and Mordin, who both quickly got to work on the puzzle.

In the end...

…

…

…

…Omega still was able to finish, despite the slow start on the puzzle.

"OMEGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Omega hugged and cheered.

"Congrats, Omega! With this immunity, you will stay strong as a tribe, and will not be split apart. Totakeke, you had a good run, but sadly it ends tonight. One of you will be sent home, and the other five will be seperated into Rustic and Omega. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Totakeke Day 6

The five original members of Totakeke were talking around the camp fire once Yuri was distracted in the woods, as Sweet Tooth wanted to make a deal.

"Let's keep five strong going into this swap," explained Sweet Tooth, "For Seashell, they're worse off, considering four of them remain, but we don't have to be like them. We can stay five strong, and vote off Yuri. I like the guy, but he's not one of us."

"_Losing the challenge isn't good for us as a tribe. We're not going to be sticking together after this. But Totakeke has a chance to regroup. All that needs to happen is voting off the lone Seashell member, Yuri." - Sweet Tooth_

"I'm good with that," replied Jiro, nodding his head, "I like Yuri too, good person in Forest Maze. But it's a brand new game."

The other three, Zola, Mordin, and En-Tee-I made no further comment, but nodded in agreement with Sweet Tooth and Jiro.

After that was taken care of, Mordin, Yuri, Zola, and En-Tee-I were talking in the jungle.

"Not surprising to hear my name come up for elimination," chuckled Yuri, a hand on his hip, "So what's the plan then? Are you three keeping me in?"

En-Tee-I nodded, "Indeed. You are safe tonight, and we're sending Sweet Tooth home."

"_Sweet Tooth is the big bad boss, and while he's taken on the quiet yet strong leader role of our tribe, it's time we dispose of him, and emerge Viva La Resistance as a strong force." - En-Tee-I_

"That's fine by me. Swapping the tribes means we don't have to worry about keeping the strong guys around." replied Zola, leaning against a tree.

Mordin kept quiet, a different plan lurking about within his scientist salarian head.

"We vote Sweet Tooth off tonight," noted Yuri, "And then Jiro is... on the outside?"

Zola shrugged, "Guess so. I think I can get Jiro on my side afterwards, but still-"

Zola was interrupted by Mordin, who spoke up.

"No need. Vote Jiro off tonight." stated Mordin.

"_Thinking hard about tonight's vote. When tribes swap up, better to keep a strong fellow such as Sweet Tooth, rather then keep a wavering one, such as Jiro. All in all, better to vote Jiro off." - Mordin_

Zola, En-Tee-I, and Yuri looked at Mordin curiously. Mordin explained to them that voting off Jiro made more sense, as Jiro had more allies to go to after Sweet Tooth goes home, whereas Sweet Tooth really only has Harry, and that is if Sweet Tooth even gets to be on Harry's tribe.

En-Tee-I grimaced a little, "I don't like it, but Mordin's right. Jiro can go to Kasumi, and Kasumi has Senel and Anise on Rustic. Jiro can very well go to the Rustic tribe."

"_Out of nowhere, Mordin brings up the idea of blindsiding Jiro, and keeping Sweet Tooth in the game. While it sounds completely moronic, it makes sense when you think about it. Jiro has potential allies, while Sweet Tooth doesn't." - Yuri_

"I'm good with it as long as you three all agree to do the same." agreed Zola.

All three shook hands, or butted heads with En-Tee-I who had no hands.

"Viva La Resistance!" all four of them said at the same time.

"_Heh... Viva la Resistance. I have to admit, that's a nice name. Who know En-Tee-I was so clever at naming alliances, especially given the situation we're all in." - Zola_

– – – – –

The Totakeke tribe entered tribal council.

"For the exception of Yuri, behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"So six days in, we've gone from four tribes to three tribes to finally two tribes of nine. Zola, give me your take on this twist of losing tribe being dissolved." said Jeff.

"Well, on any normal season of Survivor, any sane person would vote off the newcomers, but on an all star season? There's more options because of the past seasons. Yuri is from my season, and who knows, he could be a cool person to align with again." replied Zola.

Sweet Tooth eyed Zola suspicsiously for a moment.

"Mordin, three players from Forest Maze are present on your tribe. Worried at all that players from the same season or heck even same alliance could regroup again?" asked Jeff.

"Very. But confident in tonight's vote that it's not happening. Forest Maze dominant, but not united. Any castmate would agree." replied Mordin.

"Jiro, will tonight's vote make a difference in the game?" asked Jeff.

Jiro shook his head.

"I don't really see how tonight's vote could impact the game. A blindside, maybe, but I don't think tonight's vote would be a blindside." replied Jiro.

"Okay, it is time to vote, En-Tee-I, you're up."

– – –

Mordin's Vote: Apology. Good winner. Big threat when thought about. (Jiro)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: Nothing personal. I want my tribe to remain strong going into this dissolving process. (Yuri)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Yuri. (He nodded, expecting it)

…

Yuri. Two votes Yuri.

…

…

Jiro. One vote Jiro, two votes Yuri. (Jiro blinked)

…

Jiro. Tied two votes Jiro, two votes Yuri. (He appeared to be shocked)

…

…

Jiro. Three votes Jiro, two votes Yuri. (Sweet Tooth looked at the rest of his tribe, feeling left out of the loop)

Second person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, Jiro. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Jiro was surprised at the turn of events, shaking his head as he gave his torch up.

"Jiro, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Jiro gave a small nod to the rest of the Survivors as he left the tribal council area.

"Jiro appeared not to see that coming. With the first winner down, Totakeke, you are no more. All of you, drop your buffs."

The five remaining members of Totakeke dropped their buffs, and Jeff all tossed them each a seperate bag.

"Reach in, and grab your new buff, and the map to your new home." instructed Jeff.

Afterwards, it was revealed that En-Tee-I, Mordin, and Zola would be joining Rustic, and Sweet Tooth and Yuri would join Omega.

"Grab your torches, and head on out to your new homes. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jiro's Final Words**

"Well, I really didn't that one coming a mile away. I'm not sure if it was because of Sweet Tooth or not, but I'm pretty sure it was because I was a former winner. Even though I'm not a strong physical player, my past as a strong underdog made me a threat, and I didn't expect to go far this time."

VOTE

Jiro – Zola, En-Tee-I, Yuri, and Mordin

Yuri – Sweet Tooth and Jiro

First winner down and out! Jiro gets the first ever votes cast against him, and with those votes he is voted out for the first time in his Survivor career.

The dissolving twist ends after this, so I hope you like the Rustic and Omega tribe names, cause until the merge, those will remain the tribes (with a course a swap squeezed in somewhere).


	4. Episode 3 Big Moves Indeed

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Raine and Harry joining Omega, Ren was ecstatic to have more numbers to add onto his alliance with Moses. Moses too, was happy. He decided to make a one on one pact with Harry, trying to gain his loyalty before Sweet Tooth had the chance to. He also placed doubt that Ren would make Raine turn on him, to which Harry didn't believe. _

_At Totakeke, Yuri was greeted with open arms, and with his presence, En-Tee-I formed 'Viva La Resistance' with Mordin, and it also hoped to include Yuri and Zola._

_At Rustic, Senel was also greeted with open arms from Anise. Anise immediately wanted to add him to her alliance with JD and Kratos. However, Kasumi warned Senel about the secret alliance, and Senel decided to keep an eye on both of them._

_At the reward challenge, Rustic won fishing supplies, and they were allowed to skip the immunity challenge._

_Back at camp, Senel brought forth Kasumi's plan to Anise while out fishing. Because of Anise's definite 'crush' on JD, they agreed to target Kratos first._

_At Totakeke, Zola and Yuri formed a pact to look out for one another, and at Omega, Ren tried to get Stephen and Thane against Zaeed, but both seemed to be set on eliminating Harry first._

_At the immunity challenge, Omega gained a strong lead, and kept it, winning immunity. Totakeke would go to tribal council, and then be split apart just like Seashell._

_Before tribal council, Sweet Tooth got all of the original Totakeke members together, and proposed the plan to stick together and eliminate Yuri. However, En-Tee-I and Mordin found this to be a great opportunity to get Zola and Yuri on their side. Bringing forth Viva La Resistance, the newly aligned group of four targeted Jiro._

_At tribal council, both Jiro and Sweet Tooth were stunned when Jiro was voted out in a 4-2 decision. The members of Viva La Resistance luckily were all placed on Rustic after Totakeke was dissolved, but Yuri wasn't included in that group, and instead he was moved to Omega along with Sweet Tooth. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Omega: Harry, Moses, Raine, Ren, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, Thane, Yuri, and Zaeed**

**Rustic: Anise, En-Tee-I, JD, Kasumi, Kratos, Metal Mario, Mordin, Senel, and Zola**

– – – – –

Rustic Day 7

The three members of Viva La Resistance were on their way to their new home. Zola looked to En-Tee-I.

"Quite the blindside we pulled, huh?" smirked Zola.

En-Tee-I nodded, "Indeed. Now we've made ourselves quite the force to be reckoned with. I only fear for Yuri."

"_Last night, Jiro was voted off, and Viva La Resistance succeeded in its first big move. I only wish it had been Sweet Tooth." - En-Tee-I_

Kasumi, Senel, and JD all exited the shelter as soon as the original Totakeke members arrived at camp.

"So you're the new load of tribe members," chuckled JD, pointing back behind him with a thumb, "The dump's that way. But I kid, welcome to Rustic!"

"Thank you," replied Zola, shaking the hands of each member. Kasumi gave a slight smirk, but didn't make any comment other then a 'Hello'.

"_Zola and I were tribe mates on Forest Maze, and she was a strong willed woman. She knows what I'm capable of, so she's on my radar for right now. I've grown in my strategy since then, so Zola? Watch out." - Kasumi_

As the other tribe members gathered around to meet the new tribe mates, En-Tee-I looked to Mordin, whispering.

"Look for cracks," whispered En-Tee-I, "I do not feel at ease being on a new tribe, and with only 3 members, we have good reason to worry."

Mordin nodded, "Will do what I can, En-Tee-I."

"_Moved from Totakeke to Rustic. If Rustic staying together, 6 against 3. Not good odds. Will need to study up on possible alliances, and gather potential allies to assist Viva La Resistance." - Mordin_

A little while later, JD and Kratos were talking in the shelter with Anise and Senel.

"What makes more sense guys?" asked JD, "Voting off the newcomers? Or another idea? Cause quite frankly, the newcomers worry me as players."

Anise nodded frantically, "Well yeah duh! Mordin won! En-Tee-I dominated in Redemption Island! Zola's a fierce competitor and leader!"

"_Rustic's never gone to tribal council, but you know, right now is the best time just to eliminate the new Totakeke members. They're all large threats in their own ways, and right now, I want to keep my numbers strong." - JD_

Senel shrugged, "As long as you don't do the same to me, just because I'm Seashell and not Rustic, I'm fine with doing that."

"You'll be okay with us, Senel," replied Kratos, looking over at him, "If anything, you've been with us longer then Seashell."

Senel nodded at Kratos' words.

"_I don't know where I want my loyalty to lie right now. Anise is by my side 100%, but with these newcomers from Totakeke, it brings a whole lot of possibilities to the table. I don't know what the right move is at the moment." - Senel_

– – – – –

Omega Day 7

Yuri and Sweet Tooth made their way to the new purple Omega tribe. Sweet Tooth originally had a pissed look on his face, which of course was hidden under his clown mask, but his mood got better during the trek.

"_Jiro may be gone, but then I forced myself to realize one thing; Harry Solomon. He's here on Omega. There you go boys and girls; one minute you're in deep $#%#, the next, you struck gold." - Sweet Tooth_

"Worried about being on a new tribe?" asked Yuri, looking up at Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "I'll adapt when I need to. I suggest you do the same, Yuri. You dodged a bullet last night."

Yuri nodded, scratching the back of his head, "Guess I did, huh?"

"_Sweet Tooth didn't really seem all that mad once we approached Omega. Of course, he wants to probably put on a good impression, but we've seen what that clown can do, and hopefully, he won't get much farther." - Yuri_

Moses, Ren, and Harry all walked out of the shelter, seeing the two newcomers. Upon seeing the clown with the flaming head, Harry immediately ran over towards him.

"SWEEEEEET TOOOOOOTH!" cheered Harry, running for Sweet Tooth. Just before he was about to glop the clown, Sweet Tooth held up a hand, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Easy boy. Don't get too excited. Don't want to get hurt now do we?" chuckled Sweet Tooth, a little eerily.

Ren groaned when he saw Sweet Tooth, "Agh... really now!?"

Moses shook his head, "Fo' once Ren, I agree with ya."

"_Well that alliance with Harry went right out the damn window! Guess I ain't workin' with him no more! Am I stuck with Ren now? Just watch me." - Moses_

Zaeed emerged from the shelter, and shook Yuri's hand, "Glad to have you back, Lowell."

"Glad to be on another tribe." chuckled Yuri, smiling at Zaeed.

"_I'm not sure where my position is right now, now that I'm a member of Omega. Zaeed might want me to align with him again, but then again, Raine's here, and she's my old ally on Seashell." (chuckles softly) "It's going to be interesting..." - Yuri_

A little while later into the day, Raine and Ren were talking in the jungle, collecting wood as they spoke.

"Well, what happens now?" asked Ren, throwing sticks and whatnot into Raine's arms.

"Harry is on our side, so hopefully Sweet Tooth will-" started Raine, but Ren interrupted her.

"Will probably turn him away from our side!" snapped Ren, "Sweet Tooth probably holds more power over him then you do!"

"_I just can't believe what's going on! We got two eediots from Totakeke, both of which I do not trust at all! As Squidward once said, 'Ready to get shot in the foot?' Lord have $#%#$ing mercy..." - Ren_

"Then if that's the case," sighed Raine, "we can always get Yuri on our side."

Ren shook his head, "Weren't he and Zaeed allies on Forest Maze? If so, he can't be trusted either. $#%#$! Guess now it's you, me, and that #$$ing bandit."

"Or is it?" replied Raine sternly, before giving Ren a nice smack behind the head, "And calm the hell down, Ren."

"_Ren, as usual, is flipping out of control. I'm used to dealing with Ren when he's like this, so it's no trouble whatsoever. He fails to realize that Thane and Stephen, I believe, are free agents." - Raine_

Ren groaned a little at the smack, looking up at Raine, still fuming, "What's on your mind, Raine?"

"Work on Stephen and Thane," explained Raine, "They're our best hopes of staying alive."

Ren nodded, "Fine, I'll try. But they didn't seem to budge at all originally."

With that said, Ren ran off, leaving Raine alone to collect more wood.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Forest Maze, you will choose one person to be your caller. This caller will be in charge of leading blindfolded castaways through the maze. The 6 other castaways will be split in groups of two. Your goal is to get each group in and out of the maze one at a time. However, there are three exits, and three entrances for each group. Plan it out. First tribe to finish, wins reward."

Jeff revealed a bunch of different kinds of spices, vegetables, fruit, and a coffee maker, which made a lot of Survivors look at Mordin, who chuckled.

"We've got everything you need to make your food taste delicious. We also got some fruit and veggies for you as well. Let's get started."

Omega

Leader: Zaeed

Group 1: Moses and Stephen

Group 2: Ren and Yuri

Group 3: Harry and Thane

Rustic

Leader: Kratos

Group 1: JD and Kasumi

Group 2: Anise and Senel

Group 3: En-Tee-I and Zola

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Immediately as the challenge begins, Zaeed starts screaming out orders to Moses and Stephen. Kratos tried his best to yell over Zaeed, but Zaeed seemed to be way too loud for Kratos. As a result, JD and Kasumi often kept looking back to Kratos for direction. Despite a vulgar attitude towards Moses and Stephen, Zaeed managed to lead Group 1 out of the maze.

Ren and Yuri were next up for Omega. Kratos finally managed to control his tribe over Zaeed's yelling, and got JD and Kasumi out of the maze. It was here that Ren fought back against Zaeed's orders, wanting to sort of screw around with Zaeed. This slowed Omega down a little.

As Rustic sent out Anise and Senel, Ren kept going in the opposite direction as Zaeed intended him to go. Yuri, being blindfolded, really had no idea of Ren's little sabotage. Zaeed was quickly getting pissed off, but nevertheless, he kept his composure. With Omega's setback, Rustic managed to get Anise and Senel out of the maze.

Now it was up to En-Tee-I and Zola to finish first. At this point, Ren stopped acting like a jerk, and actually managed to follow Zaeed's orders, tying up the score.

With Harry and Thane running through the course, it was now anyone's game. Zaeed's loud voice proved to be a strong force over Kratos' own voice, but Harry's failure to follow directions hurt Omega, but Thane was able to drag Harry through the course.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Thane and Harry made it out of the course.

"OMEGA WINS REWARD!"

All of Omega hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Omega, you have won yourselves a nice coffee maker, with a bunch of vegetables, fruit, and spices. Should make your meals a lot more colorful, if I may say. Rustic, sadly, nothing for you, you may grab your things, and head back to camp. See you both for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Omega Day 8

Thane carried in most of the things, looking at the coffee maker in Stephen's hands.

"Mordin must be rather jealous, don't you think?" asked Stephen.

Thane nodded silently.

"_Oh man, I have to say, with having a tribe full of, how I put this, big egos? We're quite strong! I mean, we almost lost, but in the end, we won! Rustic, be prepared to lose more!" - Stephen_

As they were setting up this portable coffee maker, Sweet Tooth and Harry were watching them. Sweet Tooth looked over at Harry, an idea brewing in his head.

"Harry, I have a plan," whispered Sweet Tooth, "Go over to where the spices are, and find the hidden immunity idol clue. Trust me, the position we're both in doesn't look great."

"_Harry is really my only ally at this point. Unless we can gain allies in the future, I don't feel 100% safe. With the hidden immunity idol, however, I will feel safe. I want the power of this tribe, and I can't do it alone." - Sweet Tooth_

Harry nodded excited, "Why yes indeed, my old friend!"

Harry walked over to where Stephen and Thane were, and to Sweet Tooth's amazement, Harry didn't make a huge scene.

"Can I see some of the spices," asked Harry, "I wanna see what they taste like before I put them in my rice."

Stephen blinked at Harry, before chuckling and handing him the biggest of the spices, the pepper, "Here you go, dude."

Thane kept quiet as he watched the exchange, watching Harry run back over to Sweet Tooth. He then whispered to Stephen, "Mistake."

"_Now that Sweet Tooth and Harry are together again, it's quite clear that Sweet Tooth will do anything to get what he wants. Harry, being a gullible little servant, will do whatever he wants, and I believe Stephen just let the idol clue slip out of his hands" - Thane_

"Why's that?" asked Stephen, curiously.

"Hidden immunity idol clue." replied Thane.

Stephen cursed under his breath, shaking his head, "Damn... guess I've been slow recently, eh?"

"_Sometimes, I forget I'm even playing Survivor, but how can you blame me? We've been such on a strong winning streak that I'm forgetting that there's a game going on anyway!" (facepalms) "I'm too used to losing back on Aquatic Ruin." - Stephen_

Both Harry and Sweet Tooth wandered off into the jungle, and sure enough, inside the pepper was a rolled up clue, which Sweet Tooth pocketed.

Meanwhile, Yuri and Zaeed were sitting around the campfire. Yuri had a stick of celery in his mouth, just calmly chewing on it, a bored expression on his face.

"_Now that Lowell is on my tribe, I really hope that things turn around for me. For 8 days, I've gone without an alliance. No one has even god damn come up to me with one in mind." - Zaeed_

"Lemme tell you some things," whispered Zaeed quietly, "Sandor and Hoek have something going, I see them together all the time. Same goes for Krios and Nain... nain... I'm not going to bother. Krios and Stephen have an alliance, based on who's hanging out with whom more."

Yuri nodded, pulling the celery from his lips, biting a piece off, "And Sweet Tooth and Harry are together, too, I'm sure."

"God damn right you are..." muttered Zaeed, running a hand over his balding head, before reaching into his pocket, "This is the only leverage I have."

Yuri nodded slowly, reading the hidden immunity idol clue that Zaeed had.

"_Aligning with Zaeed might be a good thing, more I think about it. I mean, for one he's got a clue to the hidden immunity idol. If we get it again, I'm ready to start eliminating the threats like Sweet Tooth, Moses, Thane, and more." - Yuri_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 8

Metal Mario, Mordin, and En-Tee-I were all working the fire.

"If I may ask," said En-Tee-I, "What is your position right now, Metal Mario?"

Metal Mario looked up and shrugged, "Just kind of keeping quiet right now. For good reasons, as you both may know."

"_From the beginning, I really wanted to be a quiet player while winning challenges for my tribe. Being a former winner tied in with the fact that I'm a very strong threat makes me stand out." - Metal Mario_

Mordin nodded, "Agreed. Winners at big danger. Clear at Jiro's elimination."

"I don't want that to have to happen to you or Mordin," explained En-Tee-I, "The Totakekes, minus Sweet Tooth, have this alliance that could really use your help."

Metal Mario was very intrigued.

"_Recruiting Metal Mario into Viva La Resistance seems like a very good idea in my book. He's a strong player, he's a winner, good reasons for him to join us and get far into the game." - En-Tee-I_

"I really don't know many secrets of Rustic, unfortunately," noted Metal Mario, "But I do now that Totakeke is being targeted should Rustic lose immunity."

Mordin shrugged, "Figured as such."

"But yeah, I'm willing to join you three." smiled Metal Mario, offering a hand shake, which Mordin took. En-Tee-I in return bonked his squishy alien head/body with the metal head of Metal Mario's.

"_Got Metal Mario on our side. Viva La Resistance looking quite good, quite strong. Only need one more to take the numbers of Rustic." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, Kasumi was walking around the island, invisible, looking around.

"_The game of Survivor is all about taking control of the game, and running to the end keeping that control. At least that's how I played it in Virmire. Right now, the control lies in Kratos and JD's hands, or so they think." - Kasumi_

Kasumi kept walking around until she saw Zola by herself in the shelter, smirking.

"_When it all comes down to it, Anise and Senel just don't cut it for me, mainly because of Anise's 'relationship' with JD. If I want to change the game, Totakeke is where I need to turn to." - Kasumi_

Kasumi uncloaked and approached Zola, "Hello there."

Zola smirked upon seeing the thief, "Heh... nice to see you again, Kasumi."

"Has the game been interesting at Totakeke?" asked Kasumi, taking a seat beside her.

Zola shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

"_Kasumi was a threat when I played the game with her in Forest Maze, but the problem I have with her is trusting her. I mean, she's a thief. Who really trusts a thief with their life?" - Zola_

"Here's what I wanted to talk to you about," explained Kasumi, "If we don't do anything about this, you, Mordin, and En-Tee-I will be the first three booted from Rustic. No doubt about that."

Zola looked over at Kasumi, "I'm listening, Kasumi..."

"You, me, En-Tee-I, Mordin, and one other person. We can steal the power and claim it as our own." smirked Kasumi.

"_Zola's only real chance of staying in the game is to get rid of Kratos and JD. Those two believe they have full control of Rustic, and really, they don't at all. It all depends on the voting, and if they don't control the votes, they don't control the tribe as a whole." - Kasumi_

"Who has the power?" asked Zola.

"Kratos does. If we lose the challenge, I believe it should be him we vote off first." explained Kasumi.

Zola thought hard about it.

"_It's quite the power move, and a risky one. Side with Kasumi, stay alive. Don't side with her, get voted off. It's a win lose situation, really. I'll bring it up with En-Tee-I and Mordin, and see what they think of the whole thing." - Zola_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from both tribes. As of right now, only one tribe will win immunity."

Zola and Zaeed both did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Redemption Island, 3 players will be strapped to a spinning wheel. 2 other tribe members will be spinning the wheel as fast as possible. While the spinning is going on, the three players must grab as much water as possible in their mouth, and spit the water into the bowl. Once the bowl has taken on enough water, it'll drop a flag, giving one last tribe member the signal to begin a puzzle. First tribe to complete the puzzle wins immunity. Let's get started."

Omega

In Spinning Wheel: Harry, Raine, and Ren

Spinning the Wheel: Moses and Zaeed

Puzzle: Stephen

Rustic

In Spinning Wheel: Anise, Kasumi, and Mordin

Spinning the Wheel: Metal Mario and Senel

Puzzle: En-Tee-I

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Moses, Zaeed, Metal Mario, and Senel started spinning the wheels as fast as equally possible. Kasumi and Harry were taking in large amounts of water on each dip they took. Anise didn't like the taste of the water, and kept spitting it out. Rustic had a slight lead over Omega to start.

Ren and Kasumi were leading the charge for their teams, with Mordin and Raine right behind them. Harry was started to get a little dizzy from all the spinning, and Anise kept struggling. Rustic still held the lead over Omega, in fact, they were both really close, despite the struggles.

Both Rustic and Omega finished both the spinning wheel portion of the challenge. It was now up to En-Tee-I and Stephen to do the slide puzzles to finish strong. En-Tee-I held up a strong lead over Stephen, but that lead slowly disappeared as Stephen caught up to En-Tee-I.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Jeff!?" called a player.

"CORRECT! RUSTIC WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Rustic hugged and cheered.

"Great work, Rustic! With that, you are all safe once again at tribal council. Omega, sadly, not the same news for you. One of you will be voted off tonight. The good news? You will not be dissolved tonight. Think hard about the vote. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Omega Day 9

Ren and Raine were discussing possible scenarios back at camp.

"You know, Raine," said Ren, "I got to thinking about something."

Raine gave Ren a curious look.

"_Lately, Zaeed's been my main target since Day 1. But for 9 days, I haven't been able to do anything about the eediot. But now... I might. But... not Zaeed directly..." - Ren_

"Ever since Yuri and Sweet Tooth entered our camp, Zaeed's been a little more... around camp lately," explained Ren, "Maybe because of Yuri, but still... gets me wondering if he has the hidden immunity idol."

Raine shrugged, "I doubt it, but anything's possible, Ren."

Ren nodded, "I'm fairly sure. If Zaeed felt in trouble, he would be away from camp, looking in the jungles for more then just firewood, and I swear to God I saw that happen a few days ago."

"_Ren gets an idea, Ren runs wild with it. Right now, Ren believes Zaeed or Yuri got their hands on the hidden immunity idol, and that they will certainly use it to save Zaeed." - Raine_

"Which means...?" asked Raine.

"Vote Yuri tonight!" stated Ren. As he was saying this, Moses came into view, and Ren turned his attention to him, "Vote Yuri, bandit! Tell Harry that as well."

Moses nodded, giving him a thumbs up without looking at him, "Aiight. Just let me know if ya change yo' mind any time soon."

"_Target was originally Zaeed, but now, all mighty Ren now says it's gotta be Yuri tonight! Man, something's up, I can just smell it a mile away. Ren, ya best be tellin' the damn truth!" - Moses_

Raine nodded, crossing her arms, "And if they don't use the idol?"

Ren shrugs, "Then Yuri goes home, and Zaeed goes next. No biggie!"

"_Nothing could possibly go wrong with this move... other then losing a few challenges because of Yuri's strength and speed. Oh well, we'll fare fine without the guy." - Ren_

Meanwhile, Stephen, Thane, Yuri, and Zaeed were all chatting beside the fire.

"In an All Star season," explained Stephen, "Weak links never go home first, it's just so rare, you know? That's why I predict Harry will go far, especially with Sweet Tooth carrying him over his shoulder."

Zaeed nodded, taking a bite of rice, "Damn well right. Harry's pretty god damn useless. That aside, I have another target in mind."

"Which would be...?" asked Thane, looking at Zaeed carefully.

Zaeed smirked, "That bandit, Moses."

"_I've always seen Moses as my biggest competition as soon as the game started on Day 1. I knew that if we went to tribal council I needed to get my $#%# together and go after that sneaky bastard." - Zaeed_

Thane nodded, "I agree. Moses was a strong competitor and leader. Even if he provides well with his fishing, in the game, he needs to be taken care of."

"While I think Harry should go to keep the team strong, you're right, Stephen," replied Yuri, "Why vote for him if he won't even be the target that others have in mind? You'll be seen on the outside."

"Exactly." replied Stephen.

"_As we speak, this game is changing by the minute. If it all comes together, we will have gotten rid of one of the game's biggest leaders and villains ever. Moses, prepared to be defeated." - Stephen_

Right before tribal council began, Sweet Tooth and Harry were sitting beside the shelter, holding onto their torches. Sweet Tooth was using his blade to carve in his name on the torch.

"So heard anything, my man?" asked Harry, looking to Sweet Tooth.

He nodded, "Two targets so far, and that's enough to know we're both secure. It's between Moses and Yuri, and we're the swingers."

"_If all you ever hear is two names, then you can safely assure you aren't a target. Right now, I'm in a spot that I never thought I'd be in; the swinger position." - Sweet Tooth_

"I suggest Yuri," replied Harry, "Both of them are quite strong men, but I believe Moses would bring more to the tribe then Yuri."

Sweet Tooth shook his head, "It's got to be Moses. I don't trust the bandit for a second."

Harry pouted, "But Sweet Tooooooooth! I've been hearing for the last 6 days that Zaeed's the next to go, and since Yuri's his ally, from what I've been told, then he's got to go!"

"_Harry's been on this tribe longer then I have, so fair enough if he knows things I don't. Even if Zaeed was meant to go first, doesn't mean I want him to. While I could care less about Zaeed, Moses just can't stay in this game." - Sweet Tooth_

After a while of talk, they both agreed on a target after some heavy persuasion from one side.

– – – – –

The Omega tribe entered tribal council.

"For the five original members of Omega, behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"With the tribes staying at two; Rustic and Omega, the game will surely become very hectic. Ren, how hectic has it been for Omega these past 9 days?" asked Jeff.

"Very hectic! But compared to Hapino on Redemption Island? Less eediots to create hectic chaos. That's saying a hell of a lot, looking at some of us on this tribe." replied Ren.

"Zaeed, how are you fitting in? Last time on Volt, you had a bad rep for being a bossy player. Same apply here?" asked Jeff.

Zaeed nodded.

"Hell yeah. For the first 7 days, no one even approached me but Thane, and that wasn't even strategy it was just a friendly 'How are you doing' talk." replied Zaeed.

"Sweet Tooth, second straight time at tribal council, things oughta be interesting with you around, I'm sure." noted Jeff.

"You could say that. But really, being the only Totakeke member here, I've got to stay quiet, and that's hard when you consider my past season." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Harry, how do you vote tonight? Biggest vote yet, with nine possible players to vote off." asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, that's a question you just can't answer. The votes say it all, and really that's all that matters. You read those votes, the player gets voted off, and then tribal council is over. Again, I can tell you why, but it's a waste, just watch as the person voted off goes home." replied Harry.

Silence.

"What? I... I don't follow." asked Jeff.

Harry laughed a little, "Sorry, must've rambled a little."

"Thane, let me give you Harry's question. How do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It's the Ultimates season. Big moves are bound to happen left and right. Expect a big move. That's how I'm voting tonight." replied Thane.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Harry, you're up."

– – –

Ren's Vote: If that idol is played, the eediot will save himself over you. (Yuri)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: (Smirks as he writes the name down.) (?)

Zaeed's Vote: Get out of here bandit, this game doesn't need you plaguing it. (Moses)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Yuri. (He blinked, not expecting it.)

…

Yuri. Two votes Yuri. (Zaeed growled silently to himself.)

…

…

Moses. One vote Moses, two votes Yuri. (Moses rolled his eye.)

…

Moses. Tied two votes Moses, two votes Yuri.

…

…

Moses. Three votes Moses, two votes Yuri. (Ren kept looking amongst his tribe, wondering where the Moses votes were coming.)

…

…

Yuri. Tied again three votes Yuri, three votes Moses.

…

…

…

Moses. That's four votes Moses, three votes Yuri. (Moses looked down, clasping his hands together.)

…

…

…

…

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, Moses. That's five, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Moses shook his head, giving his torch up to Jeff rather angrily, "Big moves indeed."

"Moses, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Moses said nothing more as he left.

"With Moses gone, you guys took out a rather tough leader. He never gave up, and he fought hard. That of course made him a big target. Unlike Totakeke and Seashell, you will not be dissolved. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Moses' Final Words**

"God damn it, what the hell happened there, huh? That came out of freakin' no where. Bleh... oh well, not that I was expecting to go very far. The allies I had certainly weren't the best. Ren Hoek, if you planned my demise, you best hope you don't win, cause you don't deserve it!"

VOTE

Moses – Zaeed, Thane, Sweet Tooth, Yuri, Stephen, and Harry

Yuri – Raine, Ren, and Moses


	5. Episode 4 Spreading False Hope

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Upon arriving at their new home at Rustic, En-Tee-I, Mordin, and Zola planned to stick together, however, the alliance of Kratos, JD, Anise, and Senel wanted to take them out, and keep the Rustic tribe, as a whole, united._

_At Omega, Sweet Tooth's presence was both appreciated and feared. Ren was, however, more pissed about Yuri coming into his camp, as it might give Zaeed leverage into the game._

_At the reward challenge, Omega came out on top as Zaeed's loud and clear voice helped Omega win, even as Ren tried to sabotage the challenge._

_Back at camp, Harry found a clue to the hidden immunity idol, and shared it with Sweet Tooth. This did catch Thane and Stephen's attention, as Harry seemed a little too obvious about what he was doing. Meanwhile, Yuri and Zaeed reconfirmed their alliance._

_On Rustic, Viva La Resistance recruited outsider Metal Mario into the alliance, while Kasumi warned Zola about Rustic's plan to get rid of all original Totakeke members._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Stephen and En-Tee-I, but in the end, En-Tee-I won it for Rustic._

_Before tribal council, Ren's alliance targeted Yuri, figuring that Zaeed had the hidden immunity idol. Zaeed, on the other hand, wanted to take down Moses, and get rid of one of the game's biggest villains. Right smack dab in the middle was Sweet Tooth and Harry._

_At tribal council, Sweet Tooth and Harry voted out the bigger threat of the two; Moses, and he became the third person to leave Survivor Ultimates. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Omega: Harry, Raine, Ren, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, Thane, Yuri, and Zaeed**

**Rustic: Anise, En-Tee-I, JD, Kasumi, Kratos, Metal Mario, Mordin, Senel, and Zola**

– – – – –

Omega Day 10

Ren had some confused emotions about the whole tribal council last night.

He looked over at Raine as he placed his torch with the others, "Am I supposed to be pissed or happy right now that Moses is gone?"

"_Last night, Yuri stayed, and Moses was blindsided. While I'm glad that eediot is gone, that wasn't my decision though, and that alone worries me." - Ren_

Raine shrugged, "It's up to you, Ren, but that's one number lost for us, and well, Harry's obviously turned back to Sweet Tooth."

"You got that right. God damn it..." muttered Ren, "What are we going to do now, huh?!"

"I can give you one piece of advice, don't start any trouble. That will only get you voted off quicker." replied Raine.

"_Last night at tribal council, Moses was voted off. While he would've needed to go at some point, tonight wasn't that night. For right now, Ren and I need to lay low and not cause trouble. Knowing Ren, though, trouble is around the corner." - Raine_

With that said, Ren walked away from Raine, and walked over to the fire, where Zaeed and Harry were.

"Boy!" said Ren in a exaggerated tone of voice, "Glad Moses is gone, eh?"

Zaeed nodded, poking at the fire with his stick, "Damn right I'm glad. Damn bandit needed to be taken care of."

"_It's hard to tell where those two votes against Yuri came from. I'm guessing it was either Harry and Sweet Tooth or Ren and Raine. Too god damn hard to tell." - Zaeed_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth was talking with Stephen and Thane.

"Last night was a good night," noted Stephen, "We got rid of a large competitor, but it's good and bad, you know?"

Thane nodded, coughing a little, "Ahem... yes, it is. Moses was strong in challenges. But when you think about, how strong you are doesn't matter. If you push yourself, you'll succeed."

"_As soon as I came into Omega, I knew that I needed to get rid of Moses quickly. Luckily for me, it was easy to get votes on him, and send him out the door. Now, the goal is expanding my alliance." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth looked over at them, "If we lose the challenge, Ren or Raine have to be next. The two obvious votes."

"Oh really?" asked Stephen, curiously.

"Yes. They were not on the majority side last night. I don't really think anyone knows that." replied Sweet Tooth.

"_Yuri got votes last night, and according to Sweet Tooth, those votes were Raine and Ren. The only point in knowing this is just a way for us to know if we need an easy target, which at this point, anything's possible." - Stephen_

"I do see Ren as a disturbance, and Raine is easy pickings for being a former winner," noted Thane, "You make valid points, Sweet Tooth."

"_The thing is, I have Harry, and only Harry. He's also on the chopping block for being a weak competitor. You might call it cheap, but I need Harry to stay in this game." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 10

JD and Anise were hanging out inside the shelter, while Kratos, Senel, and Metal Mario worked on the fire.

Anise looked up at JD, "I have to say, JD, I don't really see us losing any challenges!"

"What makes you think that?" asked JD.

"Omega suuuuucks!" giggled Anise.

"_You look at Omega, and it's got some of the most egotistical players to ever play this game! Moses? Ew! Zaeed? Ew! Ren? Double ew! Omega is pure hell and Rustic is pure awesome! Heehee!" - Anise_

"I'd say we're pretty even," replied JD, shrugging, "But I agree with you nonetheless."

There was silence for a little while longer, then Anise looked back at JD, "Say JD? Call Kratos in here please."

Kratos was sitting near the shelter, if not in the shelter, and overheard Anise, "I'm standing right here, Anise. What is it?"

Anise giggled, "Would you two like to know about the hidden immunity idol?"

"_The hidden immunity idol was a useful tool last time I played the game, and no doubt it's no different here. If Anise has hints about the hidden immunity idol, every bit is worth our time." - Kratos_

JD blinked, before nodding, "No need to ask us, just tell us. We need every advantage possible."

With that said, Anise started to tell them what Senel's idol clue said. Even though he was nearby working on the fire, Senel did not hear her.

"Interesting," noted Kratos, "We must win the reward challenge. If we can get another clue, we can find the hidden immunity idol."

"We just have to find it before the Totakeke's do first." noted JD.

"_Getting the hidden immunity idol first is going to be a major chore. Especially with the Totakeke's lurking around camp. They know they're in trouble, so... yeah, it's serious business right now." - JD_

Meanwhile, Zola, Mordin, and En-Tee-I were talking in the jungle. Zola had just told them what Kasumi had warned her about.

"I saw that coming anyway," replied En-Tee-I, "But if Kasumi isn't lying to us, then... we are safe."

"How so?" asked Zola, curiously.

"Metal Mario joined Viva La Resistance the other day," explained En-Tee-I, "If Kasumi votes with us, we're set 5-4."

"_Zola told us that Rustic had targeted us first for elimination should Rustic lose the immunity challenge. I really expected that, in the first place. But it doesn't matter, if Kasumi and Metal Mario vote with us." - En-Tee-I_

"Who do we vote first?" asked Mordin.

Zola thought about it for a moment, "Kratos or Anise definitely. Maybe even JD or Senel if there's talk about the hidden immunity idol."

En-Tee-I smiled, "Good idea, Zola. Kratos is definitely a threat and the obvious leader of Rustic, and Anise is the weakest link. I prefer Anise leaving, but then again... same with Kratos."

"Will have to see what happens. Again, anything possible." noted Mordin.

"_Rustic tribe feeling stronger then Omega tribe. Quite comfortable right now. Then again, Kasumi could be spreading false hope. Kasumi Goto. Not to be trusted one bit." - Mordin_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Rustic getting your first look at the new Omega tribe. Moses voted out, last tribal council."

Kasumi smirked, and for the most part, Rustic was very shocked and happy to see him leave.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Forest Maze, you will choose three people to be weight bearers. Every few minutes, two tribe members of the opposing tribe will choose two people to give 50lbs to. If a weight bearer cannot stand the weight any longer, drop out. Last tribe standing wins reward."

"Your reward will be a tribal raid. Two members of the winning tribe will get to invade the losing tribe's camp, and take two items away of their choice. You may not take any personal items, and if you take food, make sure to leave at least one bag for them. Also, the winning tribe gets a clue to the whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol, for the tribe to see, not just one individual. Let's get started."

Omega

Weight Bearers: Sweet Tooth, Yuri, and Zaeed

Giving Weight: Stephen and Thane

Rustic

Weight Bearers: Kratos, Metal Mario, and Senel

Giving Weight: JD and Mordin

"Let's give some weight out."

Omega gave weight to Metal Mario and Senel. Because of the obvious huge advantage from Metal Mario. His weight is doubled.

Rustic gave weight to Sweet Tooth and Zaeed.

…

…

"Let's give some weight out."

Omega gave weight to Kratos and Senel.

Rustic gave weight to Sweet Tooth and Zaeed.

Yuri had no weight on him yet, so he looked the best. Sweet Tooth was carrying one hundred pounds, and it wasn't doing well for him. Zaeed and Senel were trying their best to hold on.

…

…

"Let's give some weight out."

Omega gave weight to Metal Mario and Senel.

Rustic gave weight to Yuri and Zaeed.

…

…

With that, both Senel and Zaeed dropped out of the running.

"Senel and Zaeed are both out! Both tribes down to two! Let's give some weight out."

Omega gave weight to Kratos and Metal Mario.

Rustic gave weight to Sweet Tooth and Yuri.

…

…

Then Sweet Tooth dropped out. Yuri groaned slightly in pain, but held on.

"Sweet Tooth is out! Yuri is the last one standing for Omega! Let's give some weight out."

Omega gave weight to Kratos and Metal Mario.

Rustic gave weight to Yuri, their only target.

Everyone tried to hold on, but all three of them dropped out one by one. But the last one who dropped was...

…

…

…

…

…

"YURI DROPS OUT LAST! OMEGA WINS REWARD!"

All of Omega hugged and cheered. Zaeed patted Yuri's back.

"Once again Omega, reward is yours for the taking. Tomorrow you will get to send two players over to Rustic, and take two items of your choosing. Rustic, nothing for you, you all may head back to camp."

– – – – –

Rustic Day 11

Anise returned to camp a little pouty.

"Okay guys, which items should we hide from Omega." she asked.

"Does it matter?" muttered En-Tee-I, "They'll find it either way."

"_Today we lost the challenge, and it's not good at all. Losing the last reward challenge? Sure, maybe we didn't need to worry about that one. But this one?" (groans) "Omega's going to wear us down." - JD_

Senel looked over at the fishing stuff, "They'll probably take that, won't they. Crap."

"But without Mosey, they won't catch anything!" giggled Anise.

"_Omega's coming over, and raiding our camp of stuff we need. Rustic's been on a good streak of wins when we need them. But now... I'm not too sure." - Senel_

Yuri and Ren, from the Omega tribe, soon entered their campsite.

"'Sup bitches," chuckled Ren, "Just playing with ya! We're here to steal stuff."

Kratos grimaced a little, but walked up to Ren, "Anything on your mind as to what you want from us?"

Yuri looked around camp, "I know you guys have fishing supplies. That's number one."

Senel shook his head softly, but went over to the fishing kit, and handed it to Yuri.

"And also a bag of rice," demanded Ren, clapping his hands, "Pronto!"

"Hey!" snapped Anise, "A little nicer would be appreciated!"

"Don't bother, Anise," Kratos stepped in, "No need to argue."

Anise grumbled as JD gave Ren one of the bags of rice.

"Buhbye!" smirked Ren as he and Yuri left the Rustic camp.

"_Without fish and less rice, Rustic is not looking good for the upcoming immunity challenge. We've avoided tribal council up to now, but we're going to be in trouble sooner then later." - Kratos_

Anise stuck her tongue out at the leaving Omega tribe members, before returning to the shelter with JD and Senel.

Zola shook her head, "Let's just stay focused on winning for now. Even with less food, we're still powerful as a tribe, right?"

Everyone nodded.

– – – – –

Omega Day 11

Once Yuri and Ren returned to camp, Thane read the hidden immunity idol clue out to the tribe.

Ren spoke up once Thane was done, "Anyone who goes looking for that clue is dead."

"_I didn't really like how the entire got to know about the hidden immunity idol, especially since I didn't want Zaeed or Yuri getting their hands on one! Agh! Now we'll need to watch them further!" - Ren_

Sweet Tooth crossed his arms, eyeing Ren, but Ren didn't notice. Ren's eyes were looking at Yuri and Zaeed mostly when he said that.

After the tribe had split up to do their own thing, Stephen walked up to Harry, and brought him down to the beach.

"Hey, man," started Stephen, "Can I ask you something?"

"_If you remember from Aquatic Ruin, Harry was stupid enough to help me find the hidden immunity idol. If he's still stupid, he'll help me again." - Stephen_

"Why sure, Stevie ol' boy!" smiled Harry proudly, "I'd be happy to help an old friend."

"Right. See, you and Sweet Tooth are not on my enemy radar at all. To be honest, I rather see Zaeed or Ren go home next. If it helps, do you have any clues about the hidden immunity idol?" asked Stephen, explaining stuff to Harry.

Harry thought about it for a while.

"_You know, last time, Twilight was mad at me for helping Stephen with this, but Sweet Tooth didn't agree with her! He said it was a great idea! Why not do it again for old times sake!" - Harry_

Harry nodded silently, reaching into his fur coat pocket, and handing his idol clue to Stephen, who read it over, smiling to himself.

_(Looks at the camera, gaping) "A-am I on another planet? Tell me I'm on another planet! I can't believe this idiot gave me clues again!" - Stephen_

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one!" smiled Stephen, patting Harry's shoulder as he hands the clue back, walking off towards the jungle.

Harry nodded, placing his hands on his hips, looking up at the sky, "Ya did good Harry... ya did good."

Meanwhile, Stephen entered the jungle, his memory sharp of what Harry's clue and what the tribe's clue said.

"_I don't feel in trouble at all, but having the idol would be a great advantage, really. Plus, I don't think I'm on many players radars, so... they'll not see this coming." - Stephen_

Stephen searched high and low...

…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually saw a wrapped package underneath a bush. Stephen smirked, unwrapped, and pocketed the object.

"Sweet!" he smirked.

In another area of the jungle, Zaeed and Yuri were out doing the same thing as Stephen.

"I don't goddamn care what that rodent says," muttered Zaeed, "the idol is a great tool."

Yuri nodded at his words.

"_I've been to three tribal councils in a row, and in two of them I've gotten votes. I guess you can say I'm not feeling comfortable at all about that." - Yuri_

"That clue was very helpful, don't you think," noted Yuri, looking to Zaeed, "I think I know where we need to look."

"The bushes, correct?" replied Zaeed.

Yuri nodded, and the two allies split up, digging through the bushes, nearly every one they came to.

…

…

…

…

…

"Zaeed! I got it!" whispered Yuri, looking behind him.

Zaeed went over to Yuri, and smirked, seeing the hidden immunity idol in Yuri's hands. This idol looked considerably different from Stephen's... but they didn't know that.

Zaeed smirked, nodding, "Good work Lowell... we're in great shape now."

"_Omega, if we aren't on your good side, best start praying now. We aren't goddamn playing around now." - Zaeed_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Rustic."

Zola did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Redemption Island, you will be running an obstacle course. The first half of the challenge will include only one person. You will use this axe to chop through 4 ropes, and once that's done, it'll drop your tribe colored flag. Take the flag, and pass it on to two other tribe members. Those two will climb up and over a wall. Once you both have climbed up the wall, you will pass the flag to another member. This member will start a fire using husk and a bunch of other supplies, in order to burn through a rope. If done correctly, a key will drop down. The last 3 tribe members will attempt to solve a puzzle using the key. There are 50 different key locks. Find the one that has the correct key lock. Find the right key lock, and place the flag in its stand. First tribe to complete this, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Omega

Leg 1: Thane

Leg 2: Harry and Ren

Leg 3: Sweet Tooth

Leg 4: Raine, Stephen, and Yuri

Rustic

Leg 1: Zola

Leg 2: Anise and JD

Leg 3: Kratos

Leg 4: En-Tee-I, Kasumi, and Mordin

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Thane and Zola rushed forward to the chopping section, grabbed their machetes, and started to chop away at the rope. Both took their time, but Thane's swifter movements brought Omega ahead to an early lead. He released the rope, and passed it on to Ren and Harry.

Ren had to instruct Harry through the wall climb. Harry threw Ren up over the wall, and Ren just barely managed to pull him up. Zola, meanwhile, had finished her leg, and passed her flag on to JD and Anise.

JD and Anise did the same thing as Harry and Ren, but JD was more gentle with Anise. Once Anise was at the top, she struggled trying to pull JD up. Sweet Tooth, meanwhile, was on Leg 3, and started to make a fire. He didn't struggle one bit, and he burned through the rope. He grabbed the key and passed it on to Yuri, Raine, and Stephen.

Eventually, JD and Anise finished the wall climb, passing the flag to Kratos with a lot of time to make up.

Raine, Stephen, and Yuri tried to do the lock puzzle, but they just weren't working together very well. Kratos did not stress out, completing his section of the obstacle course, and giving the key to En-Tee-I, Kasumi, and Mordin.

Both trios of puzzle makers did their best to finish first, and in the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"We got it Jeff!" shouted Stephen.

With the right lock coming undone, the challenge was over once Yuri slammed the flag in place.

"OMEGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Omega hugged and cheered.

"Great work, Omega! You won immunity for the night, and none of you are going home tonight. But sadly, for Rustic, tonight is the night for one of you. I will see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Rustic Day 11

Zola, Kasumi, En-Tee-I, Mordin, and Metal Mario were all in the jungle, talking amongst themselves.

"We're all solid, right?" asked Zola, "No one's flipping to their side?"

"I'm staying with you guys, so I'm good." replied Metal Mario.

"_I really think this Viva La Resistance alliance will get me far into the game. Tonight I just have to hope that they are loyal." - Metal Mario_

En-Tee-I nodded himself, "Well... I think we should keep Kratos around for strength, and go after Anise tonight. She's not any help at all."

Kasumi nodded, "Tell me about it."

"I'm okay with that," replide Zola.

"_Kasumi is a tricky player, but she's said that she'll vote with us. I never worked with her before, so we'll see what happens." - Zola_

"Rustic alliance doesn't suspect either of you flipping?" asked Mordin, looking at Kasumi and Metal Mario.

Both of them shook their heads, with Metal Mario speaking up, "I don't think they even consider what I'm going to do. They probably assume I'm with them."

"That's good. Keep it like that." smiled En-Tee-I.

"_We have five votes, and the only one I'm worried about right now is Kasumi. She could be playing both sides of the Rustic tribe right now. I really hope she isn't." - En-Tee-I_

After the alliance did their Viva La Resistance chant and went their seperate ways, Kasumi had plans in her head.

"_They may feel insecure about me and my loyalty, but I assure them that they have nothing to worry about. Who I am worried about is Metal Mario. So I may need to fully secure his vote." - Kasumi_

Kasumi walked over to where Kratos, JD, and Anise were. They were sitting around the camp fire.

"Guys got a minute, need to share something." explained Kasumi, sitting down next to JD.

Kratos eyed Kasumi for a moment, before speaking, "What is it, Kasumi?"

"I've been sneaking about invisible, and I just heard that Totakeke got Metal Mario on their side, and he's for sure voting with them." explained Kasumi.

All three of them were surprised.

"_According to Kasumi, Metal Mario is siding with Totakeke, probably going after Anise or Kratos. Well... what did you expect? We didn't really talk to Metal Mario that much. He was kind of quiet this time around." - JD_

"If you want my advice," continued Kasumi, "I suggest we all vote for him, you know? Get rid of another winner and a strong competitor?"

With that said, she got up, and left, but not before saying, "Just making sure we're staying solid, you know. Cause I'm not flipping."

"_Kasumi gave us more to think about. Metal Mario is quite a big competitor, but is it his time to go? Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I don't trust her. Even if she does in fact side with us, I still don't trust her." - JD_

"Should we?" asked Anise, looking at Kratos, "It's probably for the best, right?"

Kratos didn't respond.

"_Kasumi brought up good points, and I agree with every one of them. I just do not trust her one bit. If she's right, Metal Mario should go home. Otherwise, someone like En-Tee-I, Zola, or even Kasumi herself would be easy targets to pick off." - Kratos_

– – – – –

The Rustic tribe entered tribal council.

"For the five original members of Rustic, behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"Rustic has been taking a beating lately, after starting off so good. Kratos, what do you think contributed to Rustic finally weakening enough to lose a challenge?" asked Jeff.

"Omega stealing our fishing kit. Catching fish was what gave Rustic a huge advantage over Omega. Omega may have gotten an edge, but I doubt it'll last long." replied Kratos.

"Mordin, is there any concern for the original Totakeke members? After all, you did all just move into their tribe not too long ago." noted Jeff.

"Very. Totakeke easy pickings if Rustic tribe wanted to stick together. But very unlikely. Rustic tribe not united. You may not see it, but it is." replied Mordin.

This concerned JD and Kratos, to which Kratos nodded at him, confirming something.

"Anise, will tonights vote help unify the tribe?" asked Jeff.

Anise shrugged.

"Unify is not the word I want to use, Jeffrey. Maybe more like... um... keep the loyal players in the game! If you aren't loyal to Rustic, why should you stay a member?" replied Anise.

"JD, Anise makes a good point. Rustic should stay strong 5 solid, using her logic. That leaves Senel, Mordin, Zola, and En-Tee-I on the outside, right?" asked Jeff.

"They're all useful in their own ways, Jeff. But yeah, sadly, it's the harsh truth. Rustic needs to stick together, and I want to enter the merge with numbers. Plain and simple. Can't spell it out any more then that." replied JD.

"Senel, being the only member of the original Seashell tribe, are you feeling comfortable?" asked Jeff.

"I believe so. I don't feel like I have any reason to worry. I believe the Totakeke's have more to worry about then I do. I've been with Rustic longer then they have." replied Senel.

All three Totakekes nodded at his words.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Anise, you're up."

– – –

Kasumi's Vote: Nothing personal. I just got to stay in this game, and you aren't a friend to me. (?)

Kratos' Vote: We might regret this vote, but Mordin's words worry me greatly. (Metal Mario)

Zola's Vote: Sorry, hun, you just aren't cut out for the tribe anymore. (Anise)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Anise. (She nodded softly.)

…

Anise. Two votes Anise.

…

…

Metal Mario. One vote Metal Mario. (He shook his head, a tad annoyed.)

…

Metal Mario. Two votes Metal Mario.

…

…

Anise. Three votes Anise, two votes Metal Mario.

…

Metal Mario. Tied again, three votes Metal Mario, three votes Anise.

…

Metal Mario. Four votes Metal Mario, three votes Anise. (Zola and Mordin looked at Kasumi)

…

…

Anise. Tied yet again, four votes Anise, four votes Metal Mario, one vote left. (Kratos and JD grew a little concerned, Anise grumbled.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Anise. That's five, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

"Awwwh! So close!" grumbled Anise as she hugged JD and Senel goodbye before giving her torch up.

"Anise, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Anise turned around before leaving, "Do not trust Kasumi guys! She's not to be trusted at all!" And then she left.

"Bold words coming from such a young girl. This was definitely a close vote, and a split one, at that. Was this the vote needed to bring Rustic back together? Or will it only seperate further? Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Anise's Final Words**

"I really wasn't expecting that! Gosh darn it, why does Kasumi have to be such a big liar?! While she was right about Metal Mario flipping, she herself flipped! What the hell?! Oh well, I guess this wasn't my season to win. Boooooring! Every season needs me, Fon Master Guardian Anise Tatlin, on board!"

VOTE

Anise – Zola, En-Tee-I, Kasumi, Mordin, and Metal Mario

Metal Mario – JD, Anise, Senel, and Kratos


	6. Episode 5 Abandon Ship

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ren and Raine knew they needed to lay low in order to avoid being voted out. So Ren decided to play it up that he voted for Moses. Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth told Stephen and Thane that Ren and Raine were the ones who voted Yuri, and called them easy targets._

_At Rustic, Anise shared the contents of Senel's clue with JD and Kratos, hoping to get help on finding the hidden immunity idol. Viva La Resistance regrouped, and they hoped that Kasumi and Metal Mario sided with them when the time came._

_At the reward challenge, Yuri held strong and won the right for Omega to raid Rustic._

_When Ren and Yuri arrived to raid, they took Rustic's fishing kit and a bag of rice. The lack of food worried Kratos and Zola._

_Back at Omega, Ren told the whole tribe that anyone who goes out looking for the hidden immunity idol would be dead in the water. However, this warning went unknown, as Yuri and Zaeed went out looking anyway, and Yuri uncovered the hidden immunity idol. Along with that, and Harry's remade mistake, Stephen was able to find another hidden immunity idol, which looked completely different from Yuri's._

_At the immunity challenge, even though Rustic came close, Omega won immunity, sending Rustic to their first tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Viva La Resistance targeted Anise over Kratos for elimination, needing strength over threat-level. Kasumi, meanwhile, was worried about Metal Mario's loyalty, and thus decided to throw him under the bus to Kratos' alliance._

_At tribal council, Kasumi's plan worked, and Metal Mario received the votes of Kratos' alliance, but Kasumi still sided with Viva La Resistance, sending Anise home in a 5-4 decision. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Omega: Harry, Raine, Ren, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, Thane, Yuri, and Zaeed**

**Rustic: En-Tee-I, JD, Kasumi, Kratos, Metal Mario, Mordin, Senel, and Zola**

– – – – –

Rustic Day 12

Kratos was a little upset after tribal council. He rubbed his forehead gently, looking at JD and Senel in the shelter.

"I'll admit, I did not see that coming..." noted Kratos.

"_Last night, Anise was voted off, and it came off as a surprise to me. Metal Mario and Kasumi betraying the Rustic tribe and voting with Totakeke... well let's just say it won't end well for them." - Kratos_

"I never trusted Kasumi anyway," replied Senel, "But Metal Mario... you have to admit, we should've aligned with him earlier."

JD nodded silently.

"_And I thought I made crazy moves! Kasumi lied right to our faces, and not once did we go 'Okay, should we even trust what this thief says?' We deserved to lose Anise, in all respect." - JD_

"Right now, the main objective is finding the hidden immunity idol," explained Kratos, "That's our only help at this point."

"Yeah," agreed JD, "And I'm pretty sure you and I are in their sights."

"_Anise is gone, and really... I made my mark in the sand by siding with Kratos and JD. I could abandon ship and talk with Kasumi in order to save my own skin, but... I haven't decided if that'd be the best move for me." - Senel_

Meanwhile, Mordin, Zola, and En-Tee-I were talking in the jungle. En-Tee-I was floating inbetween Mordin and Zola, clearly meditating.

"Must admit, was expecting Kasumi to lie to us," noted Mordin, holding his chin up, "But not one Totakeke vote. Why?"

Zola shrugged, "Metal Mario might've been on their radar, but Kasumi told us they were definitely going for a Totakeke vote."

"_Last night at tribal council, we took care of things, and got the majority in the hands of Viva La Resistance. However, Metal Mario got the votes, whereas Kasumi told us beforehand that Totakeke was getting votes." - Zola_

En-Tee-I spoke up, opening his large beady eyes, "Keep an eye on Kasumi. She is not to be trusted. Until we can fully trust her, do not openly share secrets with her."

Mordin nodded, "Aware of that already, En-Tee-I. No need to explain further."

"I say we vote Kratos next, and then Kasumi if we still can't trust her," explained Zola, "I think that's for the best."

"And search for the hidden immunity idol," continued En-Tee-I.

"_The hidden immunity idol is by far the most useful tool in the game of Survivor. While I never had one during my stay in Redemption Island, I would love for Viva La Resistance to get one." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

Omega Day 12

Stephen was walking around camp, whistling softly, but thinking hard in his head.

"_Ben Tan always told me, 'Honor those who help you, you'll go far'. Last time, I never really, you know, thanked Harry for what he did. It might sound stupid, but I think aligning with Sweet Tooth and Harry is for the best." - Stephen_

Stephen then took a seat next to Thane by the fire, looking at him.

"I have something to share." explained Stephen.

Thane looked over at him, "Please share."

Stephen pulled the idol out of his pocket just a few inches, showing him a glimpse of it. Thane blinked for a moment, before giving a slight smile, whispering to him, "Excellent."

"_When Stephen showed me his hidden immunity idol, it was a good feeling. When the going gets..." (coughs a little) "...when the going gets tough, it's good to have something to feel secure." - Thane_

Stephen then explained to Thane how he got the idol, and explained how Harry practically helped him. Thane quietly had a small little chuckle.

"So I'm thinking... we should work with them." suggested Stephen.

Thane nodded, "It's a good idea, really. I feel like earning Sweet Tooth's trust would be worth our while."

A little while later, they managed to get Harry and Sweet Tooth alone with them in the jungle.

"So yeah.." explained Stephen, showing the two the hidden immunity idol, "Thanks to Harry, I got the idol."

Sweet Tooth shook his head, chuckling a little as he patted Harry's head, "Good boy. Always knew he had it in him. But why tell us, Stephen? I can only guess that-"

"Yes, we would," interrupted Thane, knowing what Sweet Tooth was going to say.

"_Thanks to Harry yet again, Stephen got his hands on the hidden immunity idol. We may not have it, but using Stephen's idol to our advantage is a clever idea." - Sweet Tooth_

"What'd ya say, Sweet Tooth? They mean no harm!" pleaded Harry.

Sweet Tooth had a sly look on his face, but with his clown mask hiding it, they had no idea about his expression. He lent his hand out, "You got yourselves a deal."

Stephen and Thane shook both Sweet Tooth's and Harry's hands.

"_Something tells me we're going on an adventure! An adventure to the Final 4! Hoo yah! Onward we go!" - Harry_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Raine and Yuri were laying down next to one another. Yuri was contemplating something.

"_Raine was an old ally of mine back on the Seashell tribe. I don't want Zaeed finding out about this, but I want to show Raine the idol, and hopefully get more votes on our side." - Yuri_

"Psst... Raine? You awake?" asked Yuri, quietly.

Raine rubbed some sleep out of her eyes, before turning her head to face Yuri, "Mmgrh... sort of... what is it Yuri?"

"What do you think of working with me and Zaeed? We can keep you safe," explained Yuri, trying to be as quiet as possible, "I have the idol."

Raine's eyes widened a little at this statement, "R-Really...?"

Yuri nodded, "Don't tell anyone... I promise I'll keep you safe. Seashell members all the way, right?"

Raine nodded back, smiling lightly at him.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Omega getting your first look at the new Rustic tribe. Anise voted out, last tribal council."

Not many members of Omega were surprised to see her leave.

"Okay guys, today in treemail, I asked you guys to pick out a leader. I assume that that's been taken care of?"

Everyone nodded, with Kratos and Sweet Tooth stepping forward.

"Okay, Kratos and Sweet Tooth are the leaders. For everyone else... drop your buffs."

Everyone was shocked with the news, but they complied. Kratos walked over to the orange mat, while Sweet Tooth went to the purple mat.

After playing a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kratos was allowed to pick first.

"Kratos, you will pick first, and you are picking a member of the old Omega tribe, and then a member of the old Rustic tribe, and that will alternate. Sweet Tooth, you will start with picking a Rustic member, and then an Omega member."

Kratos immediately looked at Raine, "Raine."

Raine smiled, and ran over to the orange mat.

"Senel." called Sweet Tooth.

Senel shrugged, and took a spot on the purple mat.

Kratos wasted no time with his next choice, "JD."

JD clapped happily as he joined the orange mat.

"Harry." and not another word from Sweet Tooth.

Harry ran over to the purple mat and hugged Sweet Tooth.

"Hmm... Yuri." called Kratos.

Yuri nodded, and walked over to the orange mat. With this, Yuri has offically been on all four starting tribes.

"I'll take Kasumi." replied Sweet Tooth, pointing at the thief.

Kasumi cheerfully joined the purple mat, sizing up her tribe as it was filled up.

"I'll pick Zola." called Kratos.

Zola nodded, looking at her unpicked tribe members, before joining the orange mat.

Sweet Tooth pointed at Stephen, "I'll take Stephen, as well."

Stephen nodded, before joining the purple mat.

"Hmm... Thane, I guess." replied Kratos.

Thane bowed politely, before joining the orange mat.

"Hmm... Metal Mario..." said Sweet Tooth, a slight grimace in his voice.

Metal Mario walked over to join the new purple tribe.

Jeff turned to the leaders, "Kratos, you are choosing between En-Tee-I and Mordin. Whoever you don't pick will go to Sweet Tooth's tribe. Sweet Tooth, you are picking between Ren and Zaeed, whoever you don't pick goes to Kratos' tribe."

"En-Tee-I" stated Kratos. With that said, En-Tee-I moved to the orange mat, while Mordin walked over to the purple mat.

Sweet Tooth looked between his choices and the two new tribes, before saying, "Zaeed."

Zaeed walked over to the purple tribe, while Ren walked over to the orange mat.

Jeff then threw orange buffs to Kratos' tribe, "En-Tee-I, JD, Kratos, Raine, Ren, Thane, Yuri, and Zola, you are the new Rustic tribe."

Jeff threw purple buffs to Sweet Tooth's tribe, "Harry, Kasumi, Metal Mario, Mordin, Senel, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, and Zaeed, you are the new Omega tribe."

Everyone put on their new buffs, some happy, some upset, some mad.

"Head on out to your new homes, and I'll see you all for the upcoming immunity challenge."

**Omega: Harry, Kasumi, Metal Mario, Mordin, Senel, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, and Zaeed**

**Rustic: En-Tee-I, JD, Kratos, Raine, Ren, Thane, Yuri, and Zola**

– – – – –

Rustic Day 13

As the new Rustic tribe returned to camp, Ren and Raine were whispering to one another.

"So Yuri's got the idol?" asked Ren.

Raine nodded, "Don't go blabbing, okay? I trust Yuri. We may have voted against him, but he doesn't need to know that."

"_Myself, Ren, Thane, and Yuri were moved to the Rustic tribe, and things are starting to look up on the bright side. For one, alumni from Redemption Island; JD and Kratos, are here. Hopefully, they'll trust us this time around." - Raine_

"Trust me, hopefully JD and Kratos will help us." explained Raine.

"They better..." muttered Ren.

After a while, both Ren and Raine approached Kratos and JD in the shelter, and sat in a circle.

"I'll be straight with you," began Kratos, "Our situation on Rustic is dire. Anise was part of our alliance, and we were caught off guard by Kasumi and Metal Mario."

Raine nodded, "I see. On Omega, I can't say it was all sunshine either."

"_I may have used Raine to further my own interests back on Redemption Island, but this time I want to make a full deal with her. If we get her on board, we're good." - Kratos_

"If we can find the hidden immunity idol, that puts up even further on the charts," noted JD. He then told Ren and Raine about the clue that Anise had told him and Kratos. Even though Raine had a clue from the reward Omega won, she did not tell them about it.

"The problem I see is who the hell do we vote off?!" complained Ren, "Thane? En-Tee-I? Zola? They're all pretty strong!"

Kratos spoke up, "It's best we go for En-Tee-I or Zola first. I have a feeling they are in control of the rival alliance."

"Hard to tell at this point, really. It'll depend on how things go." replied Raine.

"_With Ren, Raine, and possibly Yuri joining my alliance, we just went up in stock, really. I mean we were screwed in the water, and then comes the tribal switch, and the game goes into our favor. Can I say rigged, or will the producers kill me?" - JD_

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I, Yuri, and Zola were hanging out in the jungle.

"Viva La Resistance has done well," smirked En-Tee-I, "But now I worry. Mordin and Metal Mario are gone, and to a lesser extent Kasumi."

Zola shrugged, "We just need to be careful right now. With new faces coming into Rustic, we can gain new votes or turn alliances against one another."

"_The tribe switch did throw Viva La Resistance in for a loop, but we just need to adapt to this change, and hope for the best. We cannot lose now." - Zola_

"I can say right now, Thane is a loose cannon," explained Yuri, "We can get him on board, and maybe Raine as well. That's five, and all we need, right?"

En-Tee-I nodded, "Right. Kratos was our main target, but with the way things are changing, we might change that vote."

"We just have to hope for the best." replied Yuri.

"_Well, here I am, fourth tribe in a row. Must say I'm getting bored of switching tribes, man. But oh well, whatever keeps me alive is worth it." - Yuri_

– – – – –

Omega Day 13

Senel and Kasumi were talking one on one with another. Senel was ready to let go of his deal with JD and Kratos.

"_With the tribal swap underway, I really need to keep myself safe. I have no idea what's going to happen from here on out, so my best bet is getting in good with Kasumi, Mordin, and Metal Mario." - Senel_

Kasumi giggled softly, "Now you wish you would've sided with us, huh? But no hard feelings Senel. Considering the situation you were in, I really think anyone would've sided with them."

Senel shrugged, "We're 4-4 if we stick together with Mordin and Metal Mario. If we go after... oh... Zaeed or Sweet Tooth, we can live on a little further."

"I agree with you, let's go talk with them." nodded Kasumi, and with that, both of them went into the jungle, where they knew Mordin and Metal Mario were at.

"_The major alliance I was with got cut two members, but all in all, it's not a huge loss. Senel is willing to go with us for right now. Permenantly, though... I don't trust that." - Kasumi_

Eventually they were talking in the jungle with Metal Mario and Mordin. Mordin was scratching his chin.

"Things could get interesting. Anyone could be blindsided at any moment, on either tribe." noted Mordin.

Senel nodded, "That's why we need to stick together. Who knows what will happen at Rustic."

"_So we lost Zola and En-Tee-I, and maybe for good, depending on if Rustic eliminates them or not. Either way, we might be getting Senel on our side. But... I just don't trust him 100%... but it's more trust then what I have for Kasumi." - Metal Mario_

"Any ideas on who we could go after?" asked Metal Mario, looking at everyone.

"Hmm.. perhaps Zaeed Massani? Needles Kane?" suggested Mordin, "Both large competitors. Even Harry Solomon, and eliminate the idiot."

Kasumi nodded, "Zaeed is a hardass. If not Harry, it's got to be him."

Everyone else nodded with her.

"_I'm just glad I'm out of a possibily bad situation, and back into the swing of things. However, it's just temporary... and anything could change." - Senel_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Harry were talking in the shelter, watching Zaeed tend to the fire.

Harry looked at both of his comrades, "Well now. Looks like we weren't totally screwed over!"

"You got that right..." noted Stephen.

"_When I noticed the tribe swap, I was like... oh hell... but then... it didn't really hurt my game at all. Sure Thane's gone, but I believe Thane will hold his own. He's a tough man." - Stephen_

"Ya don't suppose that the newcomers from Rustic aren't going to run us over?" asked Harry, looking at Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "I can't predict the future, Harry. What we can do is fight to stay alive. Wasn't Zaeed a free agent?"

"Other then Yuri... I guess so." replied Stephen.

"_Of all the time I've been here on Omega, it seemed as though Zaeed had few friends. Yuri was his only pal, and he's gone onto his fourth tribe. Now?" (makes hand motions) "We'll just mosey Zaeed on over to our side to fight." - Sweet Tooth_

"Kasumi and Metal Mario should go first, if anything," explained Sweet Tooth, "And if things go well? We won't need the idol for now."

Stephen nodded, "Good. I think the idol would come more into use if we merge with it."

"_Well ain't that a jolly old peach! Tribes mix up, and the game is getting more and more interesting. Good lord are we in for some surprises. New thing to expect in Survivor, expect the unexpected... wait... that's Big Brother. Hmm..." - Harry_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Omega."

Mordin did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Aquatic Ruin, you will have your lightest member out at sea. Four other tribe members must pull on a rope; connected to the lightest person on a pulley, and hold on as long as possible. Every 30 minutes, one must drop out. You lose if the whole tribe loses their grip and causes the person out at sea to take a dip into the water. Winning tribe wins immunity, as usual. Let's get started."

Omega

Lightest: Harry

Holding on rope: Metal Mario, Senel, Sweet Tooth, and Zaeed

Rustic

Lightest: En-Tee-I

Holding on rope: JD, Kratos, Yuri, and Zola

"Challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Everyone was going quite well so far. No one was showing signs of struggling yet.

"Okay, it's time to have someone let go of the rope, making it a little more difficult to hold on."

With that said, JD and Senel dropped out of the challenge. Things just got a little more heavier for the remaining survivors.

– 1 hour in... –

"Another player must drop out, leaving two to hold onto Harry and En-Tee-I."

After some discussion, Sweet Tooth and Zola let go of their ropes, leaving Metal Mario, Zaeed, Kratos, and Yuri up to hold onto the rope.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes... –

Omega seemed to be doing a much better job of holding onto Harry then Rustic was on En-Tee-I. It might've of been due to Metal Mario's weight.

"Okay, it's time to let one more person go. This will leave only one person to hold onto the rope."

Yuri and Zaeed let go of the ropes, leaving Metal Mario and Kratos in charge of everything. Metal Mario was slowly getting a little tired of holding Harry up, his arms slightly shaking. Kratos had nothing wrong at the moment, but he was trying to focus on En-Tee-I. You could hear him grunt a little.

– 2 hours in... –

Just then... after a lot of struggling of just him holding onto one person up in the air... this person dropped out...

…

…

…

…

…

"After a hard fought battle, there goes Metal Mario! RUSTIC WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Rustic hugged and cheered.

"As a new tribe, Rustic, you have earned yourselves immunity for the night! No one from this tribe is leaving tonight. Sadly, Omega, one of you will be voted out tonight. You have the night to figure that out. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Omega Day 14

The four players from Rustic were talking to one another in the jungle once more.

"So... who should we cast aside tonight?" asked Metal Mario, looking at everyone.

"The two ideas I had were Zaeed and Harry, and quite frankly, we can pull the blinds over anyone we want." replied Kasumi.

"_Omega lost the challenge, and tribal council is tonight. When you look at the table, this tribe has two major problems. Harry and Zaeed are the problems. But who do we vote off?" - Kasumi_

"We'd be stronger without Harry, but as a tribe, we'd be more unified without Zaeed's attitude, no matter how strong he is." noted Senel.

Both Mordin and Kasumi nodded at Senel's words, having experienced Zaeed from their old days on their collector missions with Commander Shepard.

"_Anything quite possible tonight. Who knows what could happen. Viva La Resistance main goal? To survive the vote." - Mordin_

"See what Stephen wants to do, and heck, ask Sweet Tooth," suggested Kasumi, "Anything we can do is worth helping."

Everyone nodded, and went their seperate ways.

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Zaeed were having a chat by the fire.

"Let's face it," explained Sweet Tooth, "You and I? We can keep Omega running, don't you agreed?"

Zaeed nodded, snorting a little, "Damn right you are. Along with Metal Mario, if any of us weren't here Rustic'd beat the hell out of Omega."

"_Losing Yuri scares me, along with that damn idol. Here I am alone on Omega with really no allies to support me. I've got to fight to save my ass." - Zaeed_

Sweet Tooth nodded, "That's right. Now, would you like to possibly work together? I think tonight, if you side with me, you're going to be safe tonight."

"Is that right?" replied Zaeed, poking at his teeth with a very thin piece of wood, "Well then. Can't refuse the offer for help."

He lent a hand to Sweet Tooth, who shook it.

"I was thinking Kasumi tonight, and then Mordin, perhaps? Take out the smarter players, as we have no weak links really." replied Sweet Tooth, hoping that Zaeed forgot Harry existed on this tribe.

Zaeed snorted, "Ya ain't saving Harry this time, clown. But I have to disagreed. Harry's got to go. He's a goddamned idiot, and a $#%#ing lunatic. Let's vote him out tonight. Totally new game without him."

Sweet Tooth was silent for a moment, before nodding, "Deal. I can afford to lose Harry. Just an extra vote. No big deal."

"_Someone just might've made the worst mistake of their lives boys and girls. Who's mistake is it? Well, we'll see at tribal council." - Sweet Tooth_

With that said, Sweet Tooth left Zaeed to his own devices.

– – – – –

The Omega tribe entered tribal council.

"Here we sit at tribal council, where a journey for one million dollars and title of Sole Survivor will end for one of you. Stephen, how exciting has this game been with all the twists being thrown left and right?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, crazy as #$%%, man. It's only going to get crazier. Right now, it's best to just go with the flow, otherwise you'll go insane. Trust me." replied Stephen.

"Metal Mario, last time at tribal council, you were seen as a target. Worried that tonight this new tribe might decide to eliminate you?" asked Jeff.

Metal Mario nodded.

"A tad worried, yes. Being a strong physical threat worries me, and there's nothing I can do about it. Just a fact of life, Jeff. But I hope that Omega sees me as an asset before the merge." replied Metal Mario.

"Zaeed, this has been your home, Omega, for the past 14 days. You and Stephen are native to this tribe. Is this tribe gonna go in your favor, or just cast you aside?" asked Jeff.

"Omega needs a strong leader. You've seen my work on Forest Maze, Jeff, and that leadership was good enough to get Volt all the way to the merge. I can do the same damn thing with Omega. Trust me." replied Zaeed.

"Senel, how is the vote going tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I'm voting for a weak player tonight; a player that once voted out, our tribe will be... a more unified tribe. Let's put it like that." replied Senel.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mordin, you're up."

– – –

Kasumi: Nothing personal, buddy. I just need to stay alive. (?)

Sweet Tooth: (says nothing as he writes the name down) (?)

Zaeed: What a big idiot. That's all I have to say. (Harry)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Harry. (He nodded.)

…

…

…

…

Zaeed. One vote Zaeed, one vote Harry. (He shook his head a little.)

…

…

Zaeed. Two votes Zaeed, one vote Harry.

…

Zaeed. Three votes Zaeed, one vote Harry. (Zaeed growled a little, looking at his tribe.)

…

Zaeed. That's four votes Zaeed.

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, Zaeed. That's five, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Zaeed grumbled as he gave his torch up to Jeff, "What a waste of 14 days.."

"Zaeed, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Zaeed shook his head as he left the area.

"Clearly Zaeed didn't see that one coming. Was it worth voting such a strong leader off? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Zaeed's Final Words**

"God damnit. I wasn't so comfortable walking into tribal council, and since Lowell went off with the damn idol in his pocket, guess I shouldn't be too surprised to find myself here. I still believe Harry should've been voted off. He's so goddamned useless."

VOTE

Harry – Zaeed

Zaeed – Sweet Tooth, Kasumi, Senel, Stephen, Mordin, Metal Mario, and Harry

s/8889514/1/Survivor-Edenia

A new season of Survivor will be written alongside Ultimates for your viewing pleasure! Two returning players will be competing alongside 16 kombatants from the Mortal Kombat series. Earthrealm vs Outworld. Who will win?

ALSO: Next time on Survivor. Someone has to leave the game beyond their own control. Will they quit? Or will medical pull them from the game?

SPOILER ALERT!

It's not Thane. :0


	7. Episode 6 Full Of Bleh Right Now

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kratos, JD, and Senel were in a tight pickle after the loss of Anise. With Viva La Resistance leading the votes, Kratos knew that finding the hidden immunity idol was the key priority. Meanwhile, Viva La Resistance questioned Kasumi's loyalty._

_At Omega, with Stephen having the hidden immunity idol thanks to Harry, he decided to have himself and Thane align with Harry and Sweet Tooth. Meanwhile, Yuri showed his own idol to Raine, in order to get her trust._

_At the reward challenge, the remaining players were shocked to find themselves involved in a tribal shuffle. With Kratos and Sweet Tooth as leaders, Raine, Ren, Thane, and Yuri were moved to Rustic, and Kasumi, Metal Mario, Mordin, and Senel were moved to Omega._

_Despite several alliances being split apart, new ones were quickly formed in both tribes. Raine and Ren combined with Kratos and JD to form a Redemption Island alliance, excluding En-Tee-I, whom was on the enemy alliance. At Omega, Senel decided to leave JD and Kratos and join up with Kasumi's alliance._

_At the immunity challenge, despite Metal Mario's strength, Omega still lost the challenge, and had to vote someone off the island._

_Before tribal council, the remains of Viva La Resistance and Senel discussed voting out either Harry or Zaeed. Zaeed, meanwhile, offered to join Sweet Tooth's alliance, but he wanted to vote off Harry to keep Omega strong. Sweet Tooth agreed with him, but secretly had other motives._

_At tribal council, Zaeed was stunned to find himself voted off in a 7-1 vote. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Omega: Harry, Kasumi, Metal Mario, Mordin, Senel, Stephen, and Sweet Tooth**

**Rustic: En-Tee-I, JD, Kratos, Raine, Ren, Thane, Yuri, and Zola**

– – – – –

Omega Day 15

Sweet Tooth dusted his hands off after setting his torch aside with the others, "Another satisfied boot."

"_Zaeed could've been really useful in my plans, but unfortunately for him, he played the "Let's turn against Sweet Tooth" game, and for that, he had to go." - Sweet Tooth_

"Well golly gee," chuckled Harry, "think maybe that was the right move, Sweet Tooth?"

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Yes. I don't think the loss of Zaeed will be good or bad. Just... one of those boots you have to make."

"Thing is... we need to get into the numbers. That is, if the four Rustics are solid." noted Stephen, looking up at them.

"_Zaeed going home puts us at a possible 4 to 3 disadvantage. Sure I have the hidden immunity idol, but it just doesn't seem right to use it in the early stages of the game." - Stephen_

"They have two former winners," explained Sweet Tooth, "I think if we try our best, we can get Senel or Kasumi to flip."

"My best bet is Senel. I do not trust Kasumi at all." replied Stephen.

Harry looked at Sweet Tooth, "Are ya possibly trying to pull the blinds over Metal Mario for what he did to ya?"

"Or Mordin. It doesn't matter Harry. They're both large threats." replied Sweet Tooth.

"_The game's only going to get harder from here on out. Ya think things couldn't get any harder. And here I wanted a nice simple game. Guess I was wrong." - Harry_

Meanwhile, Senel, Metal Mario, and Mordin were talking in the jungle.

Mordin looked at Senel, "Opinion of Kasumi Goto?"

"She's okay, I guess. I haven't really gotten many chances to play the game with her." replied Senel.

"Don't trust her," explained Mordin, "Snake in the grass. Invisibility a huge advantage. Knows things we don't."

"_Viva La Resistance always aware of Kasumi Goto. Not a trustworthy woman at all. Seen what she can do in Virmire." - Mordin_

Metal Mario nodded, "I agree. That's way too unfair for us, you know? I mean, if she truly was on our side, then yeah, letting her get information is awesome, but... that trust has to be gained."

Senel rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know. I mean... if we all stick together we can go against the other three players."

"_Do I trust Kasumi, not a whole lot, but for right now, I need to. Sweet Tooth, Harry, and Stephen aren't in the main alliance, and we need to stick together. Otherwise they could overpower us." - Senel_

"Agreed. Keep Kasumi around for one more tribal council, then remove her. Fair enough." noted Mordin, nodding his head at Senel's words.

After a while longer of talking, Metal Mario, Senel, and Mordin went their separate ways. But their chat did not go by unnoticed by someone in the shadows.

"_Hey, those guys had my loyalty. I guess by being a master thief that I am, these people don't really seem to want me around. If it interests me, I can always find greener grasses." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 15

In the jungle, En-Tee-I and Thane were meditating. Zola walked around the bend, and noticed them, chuckling very lightly to herself.

"You two having fun?" chuckled Zola.

En-Tee-I opened his big purple eyes, and blinked, "Meditation shouldn't really be considered fun, more like hard work."

"_Recently, I've been enjoying myself with Thane. When I heard that he likes to meditate as well, we've been having sessions alone in the jungle, just plain old meditating. Quite relaxing." - En-Tee-I_

Thane nodded at En-Tee-I's words, "But again, meditation helps build strength for the challenge."

En-Tee-I started to float again, turning his body to look at Thane, "Since we're all here at the moment... we have something to discuss."

"_I see Thane as someone I can trust. 100%? Not so sure. But I do know this: we need the numbers, and we need them badly." - En-Tee-I_

"I would love to hear you out. What is there to discuss?" asked Thane, placing his hands behind his back.

"What's your position right now? Like, do you have any relations with any of the other Omegas?" asked En-Tee-I.

Thane shook his head, "None. I truthfully mean that. If you are asking me to work with you, I would be glad to."

"_As it appears, my entire alliance is stationed at Omega, and I'm all alone on Rustic. Luckily for me, the Gods have granted me help in the form of En-Tee-I and Zola." - Thane_

Zola placed her hands on her hips, "I believe you. Right now, Kratos and JD are two. They've been targets for a while now."

"I see, and I believe Raine and Ren are a pair as well. They always hanged out a lot back on Omega." replied Thane.

"That's not good..." noted En-Tee-I, "All four of them are Redemption Island castaways, and Kratos and Raine were close."

"_Based on information from both Thane and En-Tee-I, there's a chance that Kratos, JD, Ren, and Raine could all form an alliance. But there's one extra variable; Yuri." - Zola_

"We've got Yuri's vote, though... and that's a 4-4 tie. #$%#." muttered Zola.

"That's going to be interesting, then." replied Thane.

"_If nothing else changes, there's a strong possibility of a tie vote at our next tribal council, and if there is, we'll get the purple rock. I don't think anyone wants to pull a purple rock after 16 or 17 days." - Thane_

Meanwhile, Yuri, Raine, and Ren were talking in the shelter.

"I don't honestly know right now..." muttered Yuri, "My mind's kind of full of 'bleh' right now."

"_I haven't been 100% lately. The stress of the game has been getting to me I assume. I know I have the idol, but I'm caught in between two groups; Raine, Ren, Kratos, and JD, and Viva La Resistance. It's just... damn it. I wasn't prepared for the swaps." - Yuri_

"I can see why," noted Ren, "So many damn tribal switches! One moment you're good, and then, BOOM, you're on a new tribe and bad things presumably happen!"

"Look at it this way, Yuri," explained Raine, "If En-Tee-I and Zola get Thane, that's 3. If you vote with them, it'll be a tie, and with that comes the purple rock."

"Which you pulled by the way!" interrupted Ren.

Yuri rolled his eyes at Ren's comment, "Yeah, yeah... I know that already, Ren. Look, just don't tell Kratos or JD about the idol. This stays between us three."

Both Raine and Ren agreed to Yuri's words.

"_Yuri was my original ally back on Seashell, along with Senel. He's also got the idol. It'd be so helpful if he works with me, Ren, Kratos, and JD. It'd be so beneficial for him." - Raine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Rustic."

JD did so.

"Before we get to the challenge, I have to say this: both tribes are going to tribal council tonight. Two tribal councils, with two people being voted out. In today's challenge, you will be competing for individual immunity."

Jeff revealed two individual immunity necklaces, one orange, one purple.

"For today's challenge, you will dive underwater, and you will attempt to hold your breath for as long as you can. The last Omega and the last Rustic member standing will each win individual immunity at their tribes tribal council. Let's get started."

Everyone dived underwater, and started to hold their breaths. Metal Mario sunk to the very bottom.

– 5 minutes in... –

Two players came up. One Omega, one Rustic.

"With that, Kratos and Kasumi are out of the challenge."

Raine, Ren, and Mordin were doing good, as was Metal Mario. JD, Zola, and En-Tee-I were looking a little worried.

– 10 minutes in... –

3 more players came up, all of them Rustic.

"Just like that, Yuri, JD, and Zola are all out!"

Harry was actually doing okay, and Raine was only doing better, focusing on winning immunity then dropping out. Senel started to look a little worried himself.

– 15 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out.

"That's goodbye to En-Tee-I and Stephen!"

Harry, Mordin, Raine, and Thane still looked good, while Ren, Senel, and Sweet Tooth looked ready to quit soon. Metal Mario was questioning if he should go for immunity or not.

– 20 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped.

"There goes Senel and Sweet Tooth! Both tribes each have three players left underwater!"

Sweet Tooth had to smirk at how well Harry was doing. Most of the others who had dropped out were wondering when Harry would quit.

– 25 minutes... –

Just then... 2 Rustics and 1 Omega dropped out.

"There goes Thane and Ren! RAINE WINS IMMUNITY FOR RUSTIC! She is safe at tribal council!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Raine. Along with Thane and Ren, Mordin had also dropped out.

"Omega is down to Harry and Metal Mario; the Final 2 from Aquatic Ruin."

– 30 minutes in... –

Metal Mario looked over at Harry, and had an idea on what he wanted to have go down at tribal council, knowing that his alliance might target Harry at tribal council.

Just then...

…

…

…

…

"Metal Mario drops out! HARRY WINS IMMUNITY FOR OMEGA! He is safe at tribal council!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Harry.

"Great work Raine and Harry! No need to worry about the vote, as you are both safe! Here's how it'll go down tonight. Rustic will attend tribal council first, and then Omega will follow afterwards. Plan hard tonight, because tonight could be a pivotal vote. See you all tonight."

As the two tribes left back to their homes, one Survivor was feeling rather dizzy. Being under the water long enough was not making him feel well.

– – – – –

Rustic Day 16

Someone was walking around the jungle rather aimlessly.

"_Just... ugh... that challenge made me feel rather dizzy. I wasn't prepared to hold my breath for that long, man. I needed to take a walk through the jungle to clear my head." - ?_

That one person kept walking around the jungle, until they laid down on the jungle floor, hand on their forehead.

"Ughh..." they complained.

– – – – –

Omega Day 16

Kasumi, Mordin, and Metal Mario were talking in the shelter, discussing the vote.

"I'm surprised you didn't win immunity, Metal Mario," noted Kasumi, looking at him, "Did you give up? Or did you let Harry win?"

"I let Harry win because I feel like he was gonna be our target," explained Metal Mario, "And I kind of wanted to go after someone stronger tonight."

"_It came down to me and Harry at the immunity challenge, and I decided to let Harry win immunity. I feel like tonight is the night to take out a stronger player." - Metal Mario_

"That leaves Stephen and Sweet Tooth tonight... so it's between a mental and strategical slash physical threat." pondered Kasumi.

"Mind games are assets both of them possess," noted Mordin, "But Omega tribe faltering."

Metal Mario shrugged, "I don't mean to brag, but I'm made of metal here... if we vote Sweet Tooth off, there's nothing to lose."

"_I'm not sure if giving Harry immunity was the best idea in the world, but whatever, as long as Stephen or Sweet Tooth go home tonight, that's all cool with me, I suppose. But I'm still remembering about what they said the other day..." - Kasumi_

"So Sweet Tooth's the target tonight?" asked Kasumi, nodding, "I'll go talk with Senel about it."

With that said, she cloaked into her invisibility and left the shelter, leaving Mordin and Metal Mario alone.

Mordin shook his head, "Be careful about what you say. Could be saying something directly to her without knowing. Invisibility too unfair."

Metal Mario nodded at Mordin's words, and they left the shelter as well.

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Senel and Sweet Tooth were having a chat.

"Here's how I see it, Senel," explained Sweet Tooth, "You're playing with two former winners and quite possibly the least trustful woman in the world."

Senel nodded, "I was aware of that, Sweet Tooth."

"_Senel right now is my best bet for getting a fourth vote. Kasumi, I don't trust, and Mordin and Metal Mario are former winners that I don't want getting farther into the game." - Sweet Tooth_

"So here's how it's going to go down," noted Sweet Tooth, "We're voting for Mordin or Metal Mario tonight. Mordin most likely, but Metal Mario could also go if we want him to instead. One of them will be leaving tonight, regardless of what you do."

Senel tilted his head, smirking, "Oh really?"

"Correct. You see... Stephen's going to be using his hidden immunity idol on me tonight. Yes, you heard me right." smirked Sweet Tooth, his mask hiding a glint in his eye.

Senel's eyes widened just a little, "I see what you're saying... vote with you, get your trust, or don't vote with you, become an enemy."

Sweet Tooth nodded, "See how simple that sounds, Senel?"

"_Sweet Tooth told me that Stephen has the hidden immunity idol, and that it's going to be used on him. I found that quite stupid, honestly, because he doesn't know my true intentions, and that is to warn my alliance. There's no way I'm jumping ship at this point." - Senel_

"Simple it is..." replied Senel, lending his hand out to shake, "Just give me the word before we leave, and we can get it done."

Sweet Tooth shook Senel's hand, smirking to himself.

"_You see boys and girls, what I did was kill two birds with one stone. If Senel votes with us, we've got tribal council in our favor. But if he doesn't, then really we still have tribal council in our favor. You'll see what I mean tonight." - Sweet Tooth_

As everyone left for tribal council, unaware of the situation back on Rustic, many Survivors were thinking hard about the vote.

"_Senel shared some interesting details about the vote. Sweet Tooth, I'm sorry... but you messed up. Worthy effort tonight, I have to say. Tonight, our alliance is targeting Stephen, and catching them off guard." - Metal Mario_

"_Well things are certainly changing, oh yes they are! Y'see, unless your name is Harry Solomon... wait... that's me! Yay! Unless you're me, never trust Sweet Tooth 100%, because you're asking for him to stab you in the back!" - Harry_

"_I don't want to go with either alliance tonight. I don't trust Sweet Tooth's group, and after what I discovered yesterday, I don't trust Viva La Resistance either. So I'm letting the two alliances go head to head in a tiebreaker. Then we'll what happens." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 16

Thane was walking around the jungle, heading out to meditate.

"_Tonight's going to be interesting. Anything can happen, and if I'm correct, it'll be a 4-4 tie, resulting in the purple rock. I don't think anyone is scared or threatened enough to flip at this point." - Thane_

Just then, he saw someone laying down on the ground in the jungle. Blinking, Thane ran over towards it.

It was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Yuri?" wondered Thane, a little surprised, kneeling down before Yuri.

Yuri had his eyes closed, and he was sweating. His orange buff was keeping his long dark-purple hair in a ponytail to help the sweating, but it wasn't helping.

"Do you need help?" asked Thane, wondering what was wrong. Yuri nodded, not saying anything.

Before long, medical had arrived to look over Yuri. The rest of the tribe had also arrived to see what was going on. JD was assisting medical in their work, being a doctor. Jeff Probst was also there with the medics.

"What're you feeling right now, Yuri?" asked Jeff, standing near him.

Yuri weakly opened his eyes, "Just... massive headaches, stomach pains, and just... sick, really..."

After the medical team and JD had looked him over and done tests on him.

JD looked up at Jeff, "Apparently, he has parasites. My best guess is that he drank contaminated water sometime in the 16 days we've been out here."

Yuri rubbed his forehead, muttering, "Probably on Seashell..."

"So... yeah," continued JD, "They need to pull him from the game, and have him recover. Otherwise it'll get worse and worse."

Yuri shook his head, not wanting to leave this early, but he also wanted to feel better.

"W-wait... before you d-do..." muttered Yuri softly. He then slowly reached into his coat pocket, and showed everyone his hidden immunity idol. Everyone was surprised to see it, "Please... r-rehide this at Omega? It's too... unfair to g-give it to someone pr-privately at th-this point.."

Jeff blinked at Yuri's request, but he nodded, taking his idol and putting it in his pocket, "Alright then. Shall we get you on the boat?"

Within moments, they escorted Yuri onto a boat. Yuri looked at the Rustic tribe, "Defeat Omega, g-guys... you can do it."

Everyone waved goodbye to Yuri, and soon the boat left Rustic island.

"_Watching Yuri leave is sad. He was such a competitor and a great asset. At this point, it's bittersweet for me." - Raine_

"_Yuri was a strong force for Rustic, and seeing him leave might have a negative impact on challenges. We'll have to wait and see." - Kratos_

"_Farewell, Yuri Lowell. You've been a good friend, and I wish we could've played a little bit longer. But I guess sickness got the best of you. See you on the flip side." - Zola_

– – – – –

The Omega tribe entered tribal council.

"Hey guys. I have some news for you. Rustic has not been to tribal council. Instead, they have already lost a member through illness. Yuri got sick with parasites, and had to leave the game to recover. Rustic won't be attending tribal council, but you guys still have to vote a player off to make things even, more so." explained Jeff.

Everyone nodded at his words, some of them surprised at Yuri's removal.

"Stephen, with Yuri being evacuated, does that change the game over here?" asked Jeff.

"We won't know, Jeff. Yuri was definitely a strong player from Rustic, so maybe we'll have an advantage over them come challenge time." replied Stephen.

"Mordin, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Many variables go into tonight's vote. Could be me, for all I know. Former winners always in trouble, no matter how safe. Voting tonight with caution." replied Mordin.

"Sweet Tooth, how safe are you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm worried, actually. I don't feel comfortable at all, and if it's me tonight, I completely understand. These people know what I'm capable of, and they might be afraid of me." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Senel, are you comfortable about how you're voting tonight? Or is tonight's vote difficult?" asked Jeff.

Senel shrugged.

"At first is a difficult, but now... I feel comfortable about what I'm doing. It's the right decision." replied Senel.

Sweet Tooth nodded slowly.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Kasumi, you're up."

– – –

Kasumi's Vote: Nothing personal, just a random vote. I'll be pleasantly surprised if you go home. (?)

Senel's Vote: Sweet Tooth sort of screwed you over. Sorry, man. (Stephen)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. But then Stephen stood up, as everyone was sort of expected.

Stephen gave a smirk to Jeff, "Play this on... me tonight, Probst."

Everyone was shocked. Senel facepalmed a little bit.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home."

…

…

"This however, is a FAKE hidden immunity idol. A dud."

Jeff then tossed the fake idol into the fire. This shocked Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Harry. It made Senel and Mordin both sigh of relief.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

...Stephen. One vote Stephen. (Stephen shook his head.)

…

Stephen. Two votes Stephen.

…

…

Stephen. That's three votes Stephen. (Sweet Tooth could only pray that Senel had flipped.)

…

…

…

Metal Mario. One vote Metal Mario.

…

…

Metal Mario. Two votes Metal Mario, three votes Stephen. (Kasumi looked around.)

…

Metal Mario. We're tied three votes Metal Mario, three votes Stephen, one vote left...

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Ultimates...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Metal Mario.

Metal Mario was shocked at this. He couldn't believe someone flipped. Kasumi was also stunned about the results. Sweet Tooth smirked, watching his revenge unfold as Metal Mario gave up his torch.

"Metal Mario, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Metal Mario looked back at his old tribe mates, shook his head, "Whoever flipped... good move. Hope it pays off." And then he left.

"What an interesting turn of events. Stephen played a dud idol, but he didn't need an idol in the first place. The second winner is gone from the game, and maybe at a big price. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Yuri's Final Words**

"Well... things change all the time, don't they? I didn't expect to go out like this. I guess I might've had a little bit of bad water on Seashell without thinking about it. We all make mistakes and this was it. I could've been in a good situation, but oh well. Good luck, Rustic!"

**Metal Mario's Final Words**

"Well, this elimination was entirely my own fault. I threw the immunity challenge, and this is what happens to me. I don't know who flipped, but I can honestly say I won't be surprised if it was Kasumi. She's not to be trusted, and that's a fact. I hope Viva La Resistance does well without me."

VOTE

Metal Mario – Sweet Tooth, Kasumi, Stephen, and Harry

Stephen – Senel, Mordin, and Metal Mario

Yuri is technically the first person in my series to go out due to illness. Jacky, Enoch, and No-Face were all out due to injury. Although, being that No-Face's injury was a concussion, that could've been illness related. He might've been able to stay, but due to his stitched up lips, throwing up could be very bad for him. So yeah. :P

So... Metal Mario. Stupid move on his part, or wrong move at the wrong time?


	8. Episode 7 Brain Always Beats Stealth

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The alliance of Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Harry considering flipping someone over to their side. They decided to try and flip Senel to their side, not trusting the former winners or Kasumi. _

_Meanwhile, Kasumi had overheard a conversation between Metal Mario, Mordin, and Senel, and learned that she was in trouble._

_At Omega, Thane joined the alliance of Viva La Resistance, but was unaware of the alliance name and how big it really was outside of En-Tee-I, Yuri and Zola. Meanwhile, Raine and Ren attempted to get Yuri to vote on their side, and not with Zola or En-Tee-I._

_At the immunity challenge, Jeff told the castaways that they would be competing for individual immunity. One Rustic member, and one Omega member would each be safe. Raine won immunity for Rustic, while Metal Mario gave immunity up for Harry to win for Omega._

_At the Rustic camp, disaster struck when Yuri got weaker and weaker by the moment. After a check up with medical, it was confirmed that Yuri had gotten parasites from possibly drinking contaminated water at Seashell. He was pulled from the game to recover back home. Due to this, Rustic did not have to attend tribal council._

_Before Omega's tribal council, Sweet Tooth had a plan. He spoke with Senel about flipping sides, and voting off Metal Mario or Mordin. He also told him that Stephen would use the hidden immunity idol on him. Senel agreed to go with Sweet Tooth, but was really lying to him._

_At tribal council, Sweet Tooth's plan had worked. In the event Senel told his alliance about the idol, Sweet Tooth twisted the truth around, and Stephen played his idol on himself rather then Sweet Tooth. This idol, however, was a dud, resulting in the votes cast against Stephen counting._

_But in the end, someone had flipped to Sweet Tooth's side, and it wasn't Senel. Kasumi, not trusting anyone on the tribe, decided to send a random vote for Metal Mario, but it turned out that Sweet Tooth's alliance had voted Metal Mario, sending him home. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Omega: Harry, Kasumi, Mordin, Senel, Stephen, and Sweet Tooth**

**Rustic: En-Tee-I, JD, Kratos, Raine, Ren, Thane, and Zola**

– – – – –

Omega Day 17

As the Omega tribe returned to camp, there was a small moment where medical had to arrive and check Senel and Harry over, as Yuri's parasites worried them and they thought that the other ex-Seashell members would be effected. Luckily, both Senel and Harry were parasite-free.

But when medical left, the tribe had more to say, and it wasn't about Yuri's evacuation.

"That was just... oh my god, man..." muttered Stephen, rubbing both hands through his black hair, "A dud idol?"

Harry nodded, "Yes indeed... not sure how that happened Stevie ol' boy, but I know I felt the shock and terror."

"_Last night, I apparently used a fake idol, or what Jeff called a dud idol. That scares me, because that could mean that someone probably has the real one, or it's still hidden." - Stephen_

Mordin and Senel were off to the side, annoyed about Kasumi's vote. Kasumi was invisible, and laying in the shelter, trying to avoid everyone.

"Knew Kasumi would do that. Can't believe we let that fly by." noted Mordin, shaking his head.

Senel shrugged, "Well... we were planning on blindsiding her. She could've caught wind of it."

"_Last night, Kasumi sided with the others and voted out Metal Mario. I believe voting him off was a terrible mistake, and it allowed Sweet Tooth to get more power. Sweet Tooth getting more power only makes things worse for me." - Senel_

"Well... have to win immunity now. Otherwise we'll be the targets." replied Mordin, standing up and beginning to walk away, but then he stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at Senel, "Or... perhaps convince them to vote Kasumi off, maybe..."

"That's worth the shot..." replied Senel.

"_Beat Kasumi Goto in jury vote. Could beat her anywhere. Brain always beat stealth in the end. Cannot hide forever. Remember that, Goto." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Harry were talking one on one in the shelter. Of course, Kasumi was right by them, but being invisible, they did not notice her.

"That was a lucky vote, wouldn't ya say, Sweet Tooth?" chuckled Harry, "I thought we were so screwed!"

Sweet Tooth nodded, sharpening his knife against a piece of stone, "Indeed. I had to make a few lies in the case Senel didn't vote with us... but in the end, he voted our way regardless. Who cares if it was a dud idol?"

At this comment, Kasumi opened an eye.

"_After a very surprising tribal council, especially to my eyes, I realize that Sweet Tooth and Harry expected Senel to be the one to flip, not me. In fact, they don't even suspect it was me. This might actually come in handy if I use this information wisely." - Kasumi_

Harry nodded, smiling brightly, "Exactly! Who gives a crap about that damn idol! That's what I'd say! We don't need a stupid idol! We need pure strategy!"

"Idols are useful, when we need them. But right now, we're good to go. Just don't get too crazy, all right, Harry?" explained Sweet Tooth.

Harry nodded, saluting Sweet Tooth giddily.

"_Ya know I was excited last tribal council. Sure Stephen's idol was a big dud but at the same time we got what we wanted! Senel voted with us, and now Final 3 for the second time in a row, here I come!" - Harry_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 17

Zola and En-Tee-I were laying down in the shelter. Eventually Raine joined them, after a short medical examination for parasites.

"Did they say anything about parasites?" asked Zola, looking over at Raine.

Raine shook her head, "Nope, I'm fine. Apparently they told me that only Yuri seemed to of had it."

"_It really sucks that Yuri was evacuated from the game. With his elimination, it's clear that Viva La Resistance is in trouble, given that the information we have is accurate." - En-Tee-I_

"That's good to hear. Sucks that Yuri isn't feeling good at all. I think he'll pull it out okay, though." noted Zola, a small smile on her face.

"Me too. Yuri's a strong guy, afterall." replied Raine.

"_The lost of Yuri and the hidden immunity idol is a sad thought. But right now isn't the time to remorse. While I am sad that Yuri is gone, I have to focus on what's ahead. It's Day 17, and that's 22 more days left of Survivor I need to focus on." - Raine_

Soon Zola stood up, and left the shelter, deciding to go help JD and Kratos with daily chores around camp. This gave En-Tee-I some ideas, as he was alone with his old ally, Raine.

"_With Yuri leaving, I need to start making some decisions. For one, I think I could get Raine back on my side. She was my ally back on Redemption Island. Sure she wasn't 100% on my side, but I believe that since this is an entirely different game, things will be entirely different between us." - En-Tee-I_

"Now that we're alone, something I need to ask you, Raine," explained En-Tee-I, turning himself around a little to look at her, "We should revive our old alliance from Redemption Island. I'm telling you right now, Kratos and JD are a tight twosome. We both know that."

Raine nodded, laying down on her back, "I know En-Tee-I, I know what they are capable of. But it's-"

"A new game," finished En-Tee-I, "I get that. But maybe it's time for a change, perhaps? You want to be the first two time winner? You've got to make big moves."

"_I liked En-Tee-I on Redemption Island, and he was a great guy to have intellectal conversations with, but this time... I need to play a better game. I don't think En-Tee-I is the way to go. He's way too likable." - Raine_

Raine nodded, "I know that."

En-Tee-I thought a little harder, and then closed his eyes, "Tell you what. I'm willing to do what you are willing to do. Even if that means voting off Zola or Thane. I'm just saying; JD and Kratos are bigger threats, but I'm willing to go with what you want."

Raine nodded, but was thinking in her head.

"_Myself, Ren, Kratos, and JD all have an alliance. That leaves En-Tee-I, Zola, and Thane on the outside. Kratos has said that he has no doubt that Zola and En-Tee-I were at one point aligned. I'll keep this in mind for right now." - Raine_

Meanwhile, Ren was walking around the woods. Even though no one could see him, if someone did, it was very obvious what he was doing.

"_Yuri had the hidden immunity idol, and we were THIS close to getting our hands on it! But then some parasites got him and took it away from us! Gah! Oh well... guess I'm going idol hunting today." - Ren_

Ren had two clues from memory, and started searching through trees, through bushes, and under the dirt...

…

…

…

…

…

"Aha!" smirked Ren, reaching his arm deep under the ground, and he soon pulled out the hidden immunity idol, "I never had this baby before!"

"_Time to wreck some havok to all of these eediots! With the idol back in our hands; the rightful ones, might I add, we're unstoppable!" - Ren_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Rustic getting your first look at the new Omega tribe, Metal Mario voted out last tribal council."

All of Rustic was quite surprised at the move they made.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Virmire, each tribe will send out four people to swim out into the ocean, and collect large logs which will serve as a staircase to the stars. Each time you bring a log back, you must sit one tribe member out, and then the remaining three will get the next one, and then two, and finally only one will get the final log. Once you have all 4 logs, work together to place all 4 logs in the right slots. First team to the top platform, wins reward."

"For your reward, your tribe will be served a nice morning breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausage, french toast, pancakes, waffles, coffee, hash browns, and much more. Let's get started, and pick teams out."

Omega

Swimming: Kasumi, Senel, Stephen, and Sweet Tooth

Rustic

Swimming: JD, Kratos, Thane, and Zola

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight survivors dove out into the ocean, swimming out towards the first log they needed. Omega was slightly faster then Rustic was, with swift swimmers like Senel and Kasumi. Omega made it back in no time.

Sitting the bigger and slower Sweet Tooth out, Omega headed back out. The waves were rather rough out there, and even though Omega was doing fine, Rustic was doing horrible. Especially when JD messed up on unclipping the log from the ocean floor. Omega eventually made it to their second log.

Once they returned, Stephen chose to sit out, allowing the faster swimmers head out. Rustic finally got their first log freed thanks to Kratos and Zola.

Feeling out of breath, Thane chose to sit out once Rustic returned to shore. Kasumi and Senel had to swim out even further to the third log. Rustic got their act together, and was able to make up more time as they progressed to the second log. Unclipping it, they headed back to shore.

Rustic headed back out, sitting JD out in the process. Omega reached the third log, unclipped it, and headed back to shore. Rustic still needed to catch up.

Kasumi told Senel she would get the final log, and so she did. Kratos and Zola did their best to catch up to the faster Kasumi.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

Kasumi returned with the final log, with Kratos and Zola right behind her. Omega got to work on their staircase, and there was no turning back.

"OMEGA WINS REWARD!"

All of Omega hugged and cheered.

"Great work, Omega! Tomorrow morning you will be greeted by me to a nice breakfast. Hopefully it'll help you get a little more focused and awake for the days ahead. Rustic, nothing for you, you may head back to camp. See you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Omega Day 18

Jeff arrived at the Omega camp early in the morning, but chose not to wake them up. Instead, Jeff started cooking them breakfast.

The first ones to wake up were Harry and Mordin. Harry turned to look at Mordin.

"Smelling something?" he asked.

Mordin nodded, "Yes. Jeff must be here. Quite early, if I might add."

"_Really nice reward Omega tribe is in for. Won this reward last season with Senel. Good coffee, really good, really good." - Mordin_

Soon Harry and Mordin woke up the rest of the tribe, and they all headed towards where the smell was coming from. Jeff waved at them.

"Morning guys! Just cooking your breakfast for you all!" smiled Jeff, "While your waiting, I have something for each of you on the table."

It was then that they saw a bunch of letters on the table. Letters from home for each of them.

"_It was really nice of Jeff to let us have our letters from home. It was nice to hear from my sister, Shirley." - Senel_

Besides Senel's letter from his sister, Mordin got letters from some of his students, Kasumi got a letter from her boyfriend, Sweet Tooth got a letter from the ringleader of Twisted Metal, Calypso, Harry got a letter from his alien family, and Stephen got a letter from his sister.

"_It was a nice treat, winning those letters. Omega has a huge advantage over Rustic now. We're no longer holding back now. We've got the breakfast we need, and the love we need. Let's go make our families and friends proud." - Stephen_

Soon, Jeff was done cooking. Everyone asked for something different. Harry only had eggs and bacon. Kasumi had french toast with eggs. Mordin, of course, had about 10 cups of coffee and waffles to go with it. Senel got a stack of pancakes. Stephen got sausages and waffles. Sweet Tooth only had a cup of coffee and nothing else.

"_I remember what happened the last time I had this reward on Aquatic Ruin. Not shown on screen, but I was throwing it all back up. Not gonna happen this time. Only sticking with coffee. Mordin's right, it's quite good." - Sweet Tooth_

While they were eating, Senel noticed a rolled up note in between the ketchup and the flower case. He quickly snuck it into his pocket. No one noticed.

– – – – –

Omega Day 18

Kasumi was planning hard. Her move at the last tribal council made her nervous should they lose the next challenge.

"_I'm not going to give up. You see, I need to get Mordin to turn on Senel, by giving him the information that Sweet Tooth thought that Senel flipped and not me. If Mordin buys it, I could probably slip by." - Kasumi_

Kasumi walked up to Mordin, who was breaking twigs up and throwing them into the fire.

"Mordin, I have something that you need to know," started Kasumi, sitting down next to him.

Mordin didn't look at her, trying to ignore her.

"Senel's the one who flipped," said Kasumi, explaining, "Sweet Tooth even said so! I was invisible in the shelter while he and Harry were talking."

"_Kasumi Goto. We know she flipped. Senel not backstabber. Know better then that." - Mordin_

Mordin looked over with Kasumi, not shocked or anything, "Don't try anything Goto."

"What'd ya mean?" asked Kasumi, trying her best to play dumb.

"Senel and I both know you were the one who flipped. Senel even spilled Sweet Tooth's plans." noted Mordin.

"_Damn it. Well... this isn't looking too good. My only option right now is to basically turn Sweet Tooth against Senel. If he does, I get to stay another 3 days." - Kasumi_

Kasumi then left Mordin alone. Mordin shrugged her off as she left, and continued doing what he was doing.

Kasumi turned invisible, and walked around the forest. She soon ran into Sweet Tooth, and uncloaked right in front of him.

"Hmm? Oh, hello there, Kasumi," greeted Sweet Tooth, "Who would've thought you'd be lurking around?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes, before letting out a very slight giggle, "Lurking's my best skill, as you may know. Anyway, I need to tell you something."

"_So I was taking a quiet stroll through the forest, trying to relax. Then all of a sudden comes in Kasumi, filled with news. I hoped she'd blow me away with it." - Sweet Tooth_

"Do share." replied Sweet Tooth, leaning against a tree.

"It wasn't Senel who voted with you, it was me. I voted Metal Mario. Senel, in fact, spilled all of your stories to us. Good move, I must say." smirked Kasumi.

Sweet Tooth grinned under his mask, "So he did, huh? So you expect us to bring you along, huh?"

"Who knows, perhaps I can be your own personal spy," giggled Kasumi, "Harry can't spy as well as I can, can he?"

"_Kasumi made an offer to become my little spy as the game goes along. See, I'm wary of making that deal, especially because I do not trust her one bit. She's the master thief, and she can't be trusted, especially with that invisibility." - Sweet Tooth_

"We'll see what happens Kasumi. I don't want to make a deal and then go back on it. That'd be insane of me." chuckled Sweet Tooth, rather wickedly.

Kasumi patted Sweet Tooth's back, "Hey, I'm a free agent, buddy. Feel free to talk to me whenever ya need me."

"_I made my case to Sweet Tooth about adding me to his alliance. Do I have 100% allegiances to him? Of course not, but I really need to tone down my villainous acts around here, otherwise my time will be cut short." - Kasumi_

Meanwhile, Senel was out even further in the woods, reading through the clue he had just gotten.

"_I want that immunity idol for myself. With Metal Mario gone, I don't exactly trust my position in the game. Not even Mordin, when it comes down to it." - Senel_

Senel nodded at the clue, and started searching. Whether or not he found it will be shown the next time we see him.

– – – – –

Rustic Day 18

Ren and Raine were laying down in the shelter. Ren was still super giddy about the idol, but he kept this giddiness to himself for now.

But Raine knew better whenever she looked at him, "Look Ren, what's up. You seem way, way too happy to be 'Ren' anymore. Maybe even borderline insane."

"_Whenever I see Ren all super happy, I know somethings up. Then again, whenever he's crazy angry somethings up. But this happiness since the challenge has me worried." - Raine_

Ren cackled silently, "I don't know Raine. I never had the hidden immunity idol before, so you've never seen me like thi-" At that, he slammed his hands to his mouth, noticing that he had just said 'hidden immunity idol'.

Raine gave Ren a knowing smirk, "Hidden immunity idol?"

Ren groaned, "Fine. Yes, I have it. Found it yesterday. Happy now? We never needed Yuri's idol period."

"_With this idol, WE control Rustic now! By 'we', I mean myself and Raine. Kratos may think he leads this tribe, but not the decisions! No sirree! My turn!" (cackles) – Ren_

"So... how are you planning to use that idol, hmm?" asked Raine, curiously.

Ren shrugged, "Guess we'll use it when we need to. Right now it's not that important, because En-Tee-I, Thane, and Zola are all out the door one by one."

"Who do you suggest we vote off first?" asked Raine.

"En-Tee-I is a very smart player, and a challenge threat. Zola is also a challenge threat, and Thane is the oldest of the three, but has possible allies on Omega, like Mordin." explained Ren, "If I had my choice, En-Tee-I would be the choice."

Raine nodded, "I agree. As much of a nice guy he is, he's going to dominate in challenges if he's not gone soon."

"_I apologize En-Tee-I, but no possible alliance will be made between us. It's a new game, and you ended up on the wrong side of the numbers." - Raine_

Meanwhile, JD, Thane, and Zola were talking by the fire.

"So Zola, aren't you the only Forest Maze player left?" asked JD, looking over at her.

Zola shook her head, "Nope. There's still Kasumi, but she probably won't last long. I've got to say, JD, you do realize all five Redemption Island players are on Rustic."

JD nodded, "Hehe... I've noticed."

"_And I've also noticed that all but one of them is involved in my alliance. Coincidence? I didn't think so. Last time this alliance wouldn't of worked... now? It most certainly works." - JD_

Thane gave a light smile, "Virmire had the most returning players, with 6. Forest Maze really didn't have a diverse group." He looked at Zola.

Zola nodded in agreement, "Yeah... Geno might've been a good addition, or Duck or Applejack."

There was silence a bit longer, before JD chirped up, "Think we're merging soon?"

"I think we'll be merging at 12... that's my best guess." replied Thane.

"_I'm a little worried about where I stand in this game. I don't even know if I'll make the merge or not. Rustic has been on a good immunity streak, and even without Yuri, we can still do it." - Thane_

– – – – –

Omega Day 18

Kasumi and Stephen returned from tree mail, with Stephen calling out, "Special tree mail today!"

Everyone gathered around to read it with them.

"Today, you will pick four players to build an S.O.S signal on your beach," read Kasumi, "The other two players may not have any input on the S.O.S, or you will automatically lose the challenge. The best S.O.S will be given immunity, and the losers will go to tribal council tonight."

"_So today in tree mail, four people will be in charge of building a save our souls signal! I'm used to those. I build them all the time on my planet! ….I must get lost a lot, don't I?" - Harry_

Sweet Tooth looked around his tribe, and nodded, "I'll do it. Harry, think you can do it too?"

Harry nodded, and saluted, "Yes sir!"

Senel raised his hands, "I'll do it."

Stephen also agreed to do it. Mordin and Kasumi had to sit out.

"_Not interested in building an S.O.S. Confident that our tribe will do a great job." - Mordin_

"Let's build a big target!" said Harry, spreading his arms out to show out big he meant.

Stephen scratched his head, "And... how should we make it? Like the design?"

"Oh that's the easy part," chuckled Harry, "Make a big circle using our fishing nets!"

Senel shook his head, "We'll need more then just that."

"_Harry was blurting out all sorts of ideas and strategies for our signal, but in the end, they all sounded like they couldn't beat anything Rustic had." - Senel_

Sweet Tooth stepped forward, "We can always wave our tribal flag up and down our beach. Does that sound good?"

Harry jumped up, "Ooh! I've got an even better idea!" With that said, he dropped his swim trunks to the sand, completely in the nude now. Senel and Stephen both turned away, while Sweet Tooth just facepalmed, chuckling, "Just run around in the nude!"

Stephen turned around, and went to go get the fishing net, shaking his head, "Harry man, you're a weirdo sometimes."

"_So our plan is to basically have all of our fishing nets out to create a huge circle, while waving our flag up and down the beach, with a naked idiot running about. Can't see how this'll fail." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 18

Zola and Raine returned from treemail, holding the S.O.S mail.

"We've got an interesting challenge, guys!" called Zola.

Everyone gathered around the two ladies, reading the note.

Raine read aloud, "Today, you will pick four players to build an S.O.S signal on your beach. The other two players may not have any input on the S.O.S, or you will automatically lose the challenge. The best S.O.S will be given immunity, and the losers will go to tribal council tonight."

"Please let me do this one! I've got a really good creativity!" said JD, raising his hand.

Thane nodded, "I'll do it too, if you don't mind."

Kratos also agreed to do it, along with Zola. Sitting out were En-Tee-I, Raine, and Ren.

"_I didn't want to build some stupid signal anyway! Who cares!? If we lose, I've got nothing to worry about, really!" - Ren_

Kratos stepped down onto the beach, and scoped out the area, "Hmm... one thing I can think of is drawing out our tribe name in the sand, and place stars around it."

JD clapped, "I've got that handled! Maybe we can also put the tribe flag in between the S and the T? All of us could stand on each of the four stars!"

"_I want to show off my creativity in this challenge, this was made for me! I'm not just some old doctor, I'm an artist! Well... somewhat, I guess." - JD_

Zola smirked at JD, "Good ideas. I think that seems possible."

With that said, Zola and Kratos moved up to go and move the flag down. JD and Thane, meanwhile, started to dig out the letters of RUSTIC. That took at least one hour to do, including the stars.

"Is there anything else we could do?" asked Zola, looking to her comrades.

Kratos thought hard, "Hmm... I think we've done all we can. I don't think Omega could beat this. They don't have enough resources."

"_This challenge is simple enough as long as you have enough resources. We've won more then we've lost, so I believe Omega will have a tough time beating us. Though that is only a prediction." - Kratos_

– – – – –

With both tribes finishing their signals, Jeff was now on his personal speedboat.

"Both tribes were instructed to make a S.O.S signal on their beach. This challenge will test their creativity and unity. The best signal will win them immunity, and the losing tribe will go to tribal council."

Jeff checked out Omega's signal first, chuckling at Harry's nudity, but other then that, nothing much caught his attention. The fishing net circle was not clearly visible, and the flag waving around wasn't much help.

Jeff then checked out Rustic's signal. He saw the RUSTIC letters drawn out on the sand quite clearly, with the flag in the middle. He saw the four stars surrounding the tribe name, and smiled.

"Harry's nudity made me chuckle, but Omega's signal was not very effective in drawing out my attention. Rustic's is more bold, and well done. Therefore, Rustic wins immunity!"

Jeff grabbed the immunity idol, and placed it in a catapult, before attaching it to a parachute.

– – – – –

Rustic Day 18

While Kratos, Zola, Thane, and JD were trying to call for Jeff's attention, Jeff then shot the immunity idol into the air with the catapult.

Everyone cheered and hugged at the sight of the immunity idol slowly floating to their island.

"Great work everyone! Woo!" hooted JD.

"_I'm glad we've won immunity. It just goes to show that you don't need muscles, but you need that little creativity to bring forth a great signal." - JD_

Kratos caught the immunity idol, and high fived his tribe.

– – – – –

Omega Day 18

Upon no second visit from Jeff, Omega knew that they had lost the challenge. No one was happy at all.

"_Nothing really connected in our signal. Harry didn't do such a good job with his ideas, but we were idiots to listen to him. So... it's all of our faults, in the end." - Stephen_

They cleaned up their work, and returned to their daily chores, as well as plan ahead for tonight's tribal council.

Senel and Mordin were talking to one another by the fire.

"Any news?" asked Senel, a tad worried.

Mordin nodded, "Vote Kasumi tonight. Will try for Sweet Tooth's vote as well. Concerned Kasumi might go after you."

"Why would she?" wondered Senel, now worried.

Mordin explained to Senel about how Sweet Tooth believed Senel flipped and not Kasumi.

"_If Kasumi and Sweet Tooth share secrets, then I'm going home tonight, guaranteed. But... I do have this." (holds up the hidden immunity idol) "I found this this morning after breakfast, and if I feel threatened, I will use this, trust me." - Senel_

Senel shook his head, "We need to turn them against Kasumi. She can't be trusted. She'll turn on them as well, you know."

Mordin nodded, agreeing.

"_If it all plays out, Kasumi Goto gone. Played a little too hard this time. Will pay for her own actions." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Harry were all out in the jungle, planning out the vote.

"So Senel spilled our secrets? How could he?" said Harry, crossing his arms, muttering softly under his breath.

"Senel played us well, I will agree," replied Sweet Tooth, "But we played him well as well. But... trusting Kasumi... I don't know."

"_Tonight, my alliance will be voting either Senel or Kasumi tonight. It's either a physical threat or a mental threat. I need to make the right decision for my game." - Sweet Tooth_

Stephen spoke up, "Kasumi could very well just stab us in the back, you know. We need to be very careful."

Sweet Tooth nodded, "I agree."

After agreeing on a target, they split up.

"_We have no idol, and we really don't know what Mordin, Senel, or Kasumi are going to do. So if there's a tie, we will really be screwed. We just need to pick the right player, and I believe we have." - Stephen_

– – – – –

The Omega tribe entered tribal council.

"Three straight tribal councils can not be fun. Kasumi, last tribal council you guys voted out Metal Mario. Clearly a strong threat in challenges. Do you think losing him hurt the tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Probably did, Jeff. And you know what, it's the game. We're all threats in some way. In the end, each tribe will get weaker and weaker until we're extinct. That's how it goes in an All-Star game." replied Kasumi.

Most everyone agreed with her.

"Harry, I'll admit, watching you run around in the nude was hilarious. Was it worth it even though you lost?" asked Jeff.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know Jeff. Did we win immunity? No we didn't. So it wasn't worth it. But it was surely fun! I just wish the others did it." replied Harry.

"I don't think anyone wants to see Sweet Tooth naked, Harry." chuckled Jeff.

Sweet Tooth facepalmed, chuckling as well, "Thanks Jeff. Appreciate it."

"Stephen, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It's another tough vote Jeff. Especially with a merge on the horizon. Anything is possible in the end. I just hope I'm not voted out tonight." replied Stephen.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sweet Tooth, you're up."

– – –

Mordin's Vote: Goodbye, Goto. This is all on you. (Kasumi)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: It was worth a shot, but in the end, I just do not want you around. Good luck. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Senel considered it, but didn't move.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kasumi. (She nodded.)

…

Kasumi. Two votes Kasumi.

…

…

Harry. One vote Harry, two votes Kasumi. (Harry shrugged.)

…

…

Kasumi. That's three votes Kasumi, one vote Harry. (Kasumi grabbed her things.)

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, Kasumi. That's four, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kasumi stood up, nodding, "I expected it tonight. Good luck guys. Keep your eye on the prize."

"Kasumi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kasumi walked out of tribal council, cloaking into the darkness as she did.

"You guys voted out the master thief. You are slowly falling behind Rustic, and eventually you will need to catch up, or you will lose. I hope the best for all of you. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Kasumi's Final Words**

"No one even approached me after we lost the challenge, so I sort of expected to be voted out tonight. I played way too much like a villain this time, and I felt like I played too hard as well. I figured that playing with a bunch of superstars, I needed to up my game. Good luck guys, you'll need it."

VOTE

Harry – Kasumi

Kasumi – Sweet Tooth, Senel, Stephen, Mordin, and Harry

Next episode will be a very big one. THE MERGER. Who will remain loyal to who? Who will win the first challenge? And who will become the first member of the jury?

I have a poll on my profile, feel free to check it out. Also, Survivor Edenia will be updated alongside this season. 16 Mortal Kombatants along with returning players Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg will fight to the very end to become the Sole Survivor. This season also brings back the twist of Redemption Island.


	9. Episode 8 Eight Year Old Schoolgirl

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Mordin and Senel knew Kasumi had turned on them, and were plotting to take her down. Meanwhile, Kasumi got information that Senel was thought to of flipped, and not her._

_At Rustic, En-Tee-I tried to get Raine on his side, telling her that JD and Kratos are a tight twosome, and will not take her far. Raine argued that it was a new game, and that it's time for new deals. Meanwhile, despite Yuri's idol being re-hidden at Omega, Ren was able to find the hidden immunity idol at Rustic._

_At the reward challenge, Omega pulled through, and won a rewarding breakfast and letters from home._

_Kasumi tried to warn Mordin that Senel could be playing both sides, but Mordin did not believe her. Feeling hopeless, Kasumi tried making a deal with Sweet Tooth, but Sweet Tooth was unsure. Senel also managed to find the hidden immunity idol._

_Over at Rustic, Ren and Raine talked about voting out En-Tee-I first should they lose._

_At the immunity challenge, despite Harry's nude performance, Rustic continued their immunity streak thanks to JD's creativity._

_Before tribal council, with Kasumi trying to prove her loyalty, Sweet Tooth considered voting out Senel, but Stephen and Harry were unsure if Kasumi could be trusted._

_At tribal council, Kasumi's plotting failed, and she was the next to go. With the merge on the horizon, all of the deals that have come into play will now see the light of day. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Omega: Harry, Mordin, Senel, Stephen, and Sweet Tooth**

**Rustic: En-Tee-I, JD, Kratos, Raine, Ren, Thane, and Zola**

– – – – –

Omega Day 19

The tribe returned to camp with only five members left.

"We've got to stop losing, for real.." muttered Stephen as he laid his torch by the side of the shelter.

"_Three tribal councils back to back... man I'm tried of losing. I want to send Rustic to tribal council and have a break, man. But... I guess I have the satisfaction in knowing that I'm good to go." - Stephen_

Sweet Tooth threw some sticks into the fire, dusting his hands off, "Kasumi was a big piece of work. Great strategist, I will say... but that invisibility is just too, too good to keep."

Harry nodded, "She probably watched us going to the bathroom."

Sweet Tooth whacked his head, chuckling, "I doubt it, Harry."

"_Kasumi's gone, good riddance. As of right now, myself, Stephen, and Harry hold all the power in the game. Next to go, should we lose, is Senel. Merge is bound to happen, and he's a threat." - Sweet Tooth_

Around the fire, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Harry were hanging out.

"I think we're merging soon, guys," said Stephen, "I mean... there's 12 left."

Sweet Tooth nodded, "We have four... but that won't do any justice once we merge."

"_Before we were mixed around, myself, Harry, Stephen, and Thane were all in our little alliance. Hopefully, Thane worked some magic on them to get potential allies." - Sweet Tooth_

Stephen looked up, remembering something, "Mordin! Thane and Mordin! Dude! We can totally get Mordin with us if we try."

"Nice thinking Stevie ol' boy!" smiled Harry gleefully.

"I don't really trust Mordin that much," noted Sweet Tooth, shrugging, "But it's the best thing we can do and try."

"_Ah merging... I've said it before and I'll say it again; a merge feels and tastes like an apple. And boy will this be a big apple to bite through!" - Harry_

Meanwhile, Mordin and Senel were talking in the jungle.

"We're screwed if we stay here," explained Senel, "That's why I hope we merge."

Mordin nodded, "Complicated, isn't it?"

"_It's Day 19, and I'm not feeling so good with my position here. What I need right now is a merge, then I can go back to Kratos and JD. I know I said I'd abandon them, but concerning my situation right now? I need to return to them." - Senel_

Senel was feeling at his pocket, knowing he had the hidden immunity idol in there. He still chose not to tell Mordin.

"Yeah... until a merge does happen, just try to win, okay? We can't afford to lose." said Senel, sternly.

Mordin nodded once again.

"_Made merge last season. Probably will make merge once again. Win again? Not likely. Will have fun being a juror if I don't win or make finals." - Mordin_

– – – – –

Rustic Day 19

JD, Raine, Ren were sitting by the shelter. Kratos was nearby, tending to fire.

"What is it now? Day 19?" asked Ren, looking around, "Yeah... merge time is about nearing."

JD nodded, "And we're still seven strong against five. If I didn't know any better, I think we're gonna own-"

Kratos interrupted JD, "Just because Rustic holds numbers over Omega doesn't mean much. This has been a crazy game, lest you forgot."

"_Rustic hasn't lost anyone at tribal council since the swap, while Omega is losing members quickly. But due to the many deals made throughout the game, and the enemies possibly made, anything is possible." - Kratos_

"I'm staying with you guys all the way," explained Raine, "And we can always double our size after the merge."

"We have Senel," replied Kratos, "And as long as Omega didn't vote him out, he's with us."

"Good, he was an ally on Seashell, so we're in great shape." smiled Raine.

"_Just five isn't gonna cut us guys! We still have to deal with Sweet Tooth! SWEET TOOTH! That guy is a mastermind at this game! If we're not eediots, he's gonna slaughter us!" - Ren_

"Thane could be a nice addition," suggested JD, "Kind, loyal, and probably has no one else here."

"But probably has someone on Omega." replied Kratos, leaving the fire alone for now.

Ren laid down on his back, "I don't really care, you guys. The biggest threat not in our tribe is Sweet Tooth. We have to deal with him first."

"We know that Ren," noted Kratos, "But we'll just have to see how things go once we merge. For all we know, Sweet Tooth could be a healthy ally, or a dangerous foe."

"_I do not trust Sweet Tooth whatsoever. Any sort of trust going towards him will be determined once the merge is complete, and we get a feel for what he's going to be like." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I, Zola, and Thane were out in the jungle, talking about, like the other four, the merge possibility.

"Well, I do have an alliance that we can add to Viva La Resistance," explained Thane, having been told the name of the alliance by En-Tee-I himself, "Stephen and I joined forces with Sweet Tooth and Harry before the switch up."

En-Tee-I shut his eyes, shaking himself in a 'no' fashion, "Oh no... not Sweet Tooth. That guy has to go! This alliance was made on Totakeke in order to eliminate him."

"Well, there had to be a reason why you kept him in over Jiro... right?" asked Thane, hands behind his back.

"_Sweet Tooth is the big guy to eliminate after the merge. Here, on Rustic, that was Kratos, but Sweet Tooth is ten times a bigger threat then Kratos. He makes Limberg look like an eight-year old schoolgirl. He's got to go." - En-Tee-I_

"I'm not too fond of Sweet Tooth either, but Thane has a point, En-Tee-I," explained Zola, "Reforming Totakeke might be the best idea. As of right now, it still has four members from the original tribe."

Thane nodded, "Or if possible, get all five remaining members of Omega on our side, making eight."

"_Entering the merge, we have two big pairs to deal with; Kratos and JD, and Harry and Sweet Tooth. The bigger threat in my opinion is the pair of JD and Kratos because they're both strong competitors." - Zola_

– – – – –

Omega Night 19

Stephen and Mordin walked to go get treemail, and Stephen was smiling brightly when he saw the crate sitting by treemail.

"Excellent! The traditional merge crate!" smiled Stephen.

"Been a while since this kind of merge. Nevertheless, happy to see it." smiled Mordin as well. He and Stephen started to carry it back to camp.

"_I knew it was a merge tree mail the moment I saw the crate. I was relived too, because I'm tired of losing in this stupid purple buff, man." - Stephen_

Senel walked over to them when he saw the crate. Stephen called to him, "Wake up Sweet Tooth and Harry! We need to pack our things! We're merging at Rustic!"

Senel arm pumped, and then ran back to camp to wake Harry and Sweet Tooth. Within time the five remaining members of Omega started to pack their things and throw them onto their raft.

"_Merge time... I just can't wait for merge time. It's a time where the two tribes come together, and they combine into one robust tribe. Last time I wore the color yellow, but what will I wear this time?" - Harry_

Once all of their stuff and the crate were hatched onto the raft, they started paddling out towards Rustic beach, following the map.

– – – – –

Rustic Night 19

Kratos and JD were waiting by the beach. JD had the key in his hand, as it was needed for the crate.

"I'm ready man, may the best man win." smiled JD, shaking Kratos' hand.

"_It's merge time, and I'm still here. But I need to be careful, as there is no Redemption Island this season, so if I mess up and go home, I don't have a second chance!" - JD_

Eventually, they saw something in the distance, and JD called out to the other five members of Rustic to come and join them. Omega's raft arrived at shore, and on that note, all 12 remaining Survivors started to greet one another.

Raine, Harry, and Zola helped pull the crate off the raft, and Senel broke the top of it open. Inside the crate were black buffs, a black blank flag, and lots and lots and lots of food and drink.

Everyone cheered wildly, starting to throw off their old orange or purple buffs, and slip on the new black buff.

"_We're in black baby! Not as rare a merge color as in the original show, but hey, can't complain, you know?" - JD_

"_I'm excited to have merged. Thus begins a new chapter in Survivor Ultimates. The schemes and plans and deals that have been made since Day 1 will now go into effect, and we will soon learn who is loyal to whom." - En-Tee-I_

"_Ben Tan always said to keep certain friends a little closer, and now that Thane's back, and we're merged? It's time to keep tabs on Sweet Tooth and Harry, just because, you know? Are they as loyal as they say?" - Stephen_

"_Game started with four winners, now only two winners remain; myself and Raine. Big targets? Most definitely. As big as some other ones? Definitely not. Many large targets, could slide by once again." - Mordin_

**Final 12: En-Tee-I, Harry, JD, Kratos, Mordin, Raine, Ren, Senel, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, Thane, and Zola**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Stephen, Mordin, and Thane were in charge of painting the brand new flag for their tribe.

"It sounds corny, but I like this new name." chuckled Stephen lightly, painting in the new name.

"_I decided that we'll be called the Superstar tribe. It's a great name for the remaining players of the game. We've played up to 20 days so far of this Ultimate season. We have a right to be superstars." - Stephen_

As they were painting the flag, Stephen turned to look at Thane and Mordin, "Those two can't stay long."

"Sweet Tooth and Harry? I agree." replied Thane. Mordin also nodded.

"But here's the thing, we need them for right now, because we need to reform Totakeke," explained Stephen, "Mordin, do you think that's possible?"

Mordin nodded, "Indeed. But not sure if Sweet Tooth loyal to Totakeke."

"_Viva La Resistance made to vote Sweet Tooth off, not recruit him. Wonder how En-Tee-I and Zola will react if that happens." (takes a deep breath) "Problematic." - Mordin_

"We can try," suggested Thane, "Because reforming Totakeke with all four original members is a huge advantage."

Stephen nodded, "We'll have a large discussion about it, and figure things out. But trust me, if Sweet Tooth goes and betrays us, don't look at us. He operated on his own doing."

They all shook hands, and started to hoist the new flag up.

Meanwhile, Senel, Kratos, and JD were all talking in the jungle.

"Nothing much has changed for me," explained Senel, "But Sweet Tooth, Harry, and Stephen are the key alliance on Omega. Mordin and I were hopeless once Kasumi was gone. Although..."

Senel pulled out his immunity idol, to which JD gave him a thumbs up and Kratos has a slight smile.

"_Senel having the hidden immunity idol is a big advantage for my alliance, because if we can't recruit any more then what we have, then we can make some moves." - Kratos_

JD spoke up, "An idea I just had, was using Senel as a double agent, you know? If he can get information and act like he's not on our side, we can do well? Do what Savaii did with Ling Ling?"

"Reasonable idea, but will anyone trust him?" asked Kratos.

Senel nodded, "Mordin might, and maybe even Thane or Zola. It's a good idea though, JD."

"_I like the idea of being a double agent, I don't think anyone suspects me of being with Kratos' alliance, so I can play along with other alliances, and eventually bring them down with my idol." - Senel_

"Just don't let anyone get the impression you have the idol, keep it in between us and Raine and Ren." explained Kratos.

Senel nodded in agreement, and he walked away, with JD and Kratos walking in a different direction.

– – – – –

Superstar Day 20

Sweet Tooth, Stephen, Thane, and Harry were all sitting inside the newly expanded shelter.

"So what you're saying is..." said Sweet Tooth, after hearing what Thane and Stephen had to say, "Combine with Totakeke?"

Stephen nodded, "That makes us seven votes total, that's over half and majority."

"_I don't really like the idea of working with the tribe that wasn't 100% on my side in the beginning. I do not believe Zola, Mordin, or En-Tee-I have my back in the end." - Sweet Tooth_

"Well golly, we'll be getting some good players on our side, eh?" smiled Harry. Sweet Tooth, behind his mask, wasn't that happy.

"And besides, once we're the Final 7, we'll eliminate them, and we'll still be the Final 4, right?" smiled Stephen, looking at his comrades.

Everyone nodded. At this, Sweet Tooth perked up, and smirked, "Yes, that'd be best."

"_Thane and I really shouldn't stick around with Sweet Tooth and Harry all the way through. Thane says that people on Totakeke's side will be more loyal then either of those two. For right now, we're gonna hopefully stay a solid seven." - Stephen_

"Well there we go!" smiled Harry, "Final 7 is a sure fire thing now, ain't it?"

Thane nodded, "Yes it does. I don't have a particular target in mind right now, but I suggest either JD or Kratos, and split that pair up."

Everyone nodded at Thane's suggestion.

"_Today we merged at a big number, 12. There's going to be a big battle to the top of the game, and I pray to Amonkira that it's my alliance that does." - Thane_

Meanwhile, Senel, Raine, and Ren were talking.

"That's interesting to say the least," said Raine, after hearing about Senel's immunity idol.

Senel nodded, "We have the upper hand over Sweet Tooth's alliance of 3 easily. But are they who we're gonna target?"

Ren shrugged, "I don't really give a crap who does, as long it isn't any of us. For all I care, we can send home Kratos or En-Tee-I. I just want us three to stay."

"_So because of Raine's previous relations to Senel on Seashell, Senel has joined us in our little duo, which is now a trio. Kratos and JD? Bah, screw them, it'll be myself, Raine, and Senel in the Final 3." - Ren_

Raine looked sternly at Ren, "Kratos is staying for right now, Ren. We need him and JD vote-wise. En-Tee-I, well, I wouldn't mind voting him off."

"He is rather smart and intellectual," noted Senel, "Didn't Kratos say that if anything he was leading the opposing side back on pre-swap Rustic?"

Ren nodded, "He probably is."

"_I may be rejoining the original alliance with Kratos and JD, but my main loyalty is towards Raine and now Ren. I just feel more confident going up against a former winner and this bad-mouthing chihuahua." - Senel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, we're doing something a little different."

Jeff started to hand out clipboards with a piece of paper on them.

"Today we're going to find out how everyone ranks up within the tribe. You will rank everyone but yourself 11 to 1. 11 being the highest, and 1 being the lowest. The person with the most votes will be given immunity for the night."

Everyone spread out around the area, and started to fill out the survey.

…

…

…

"I have calculated the results. The bottom 3 are... Harry, Kratos, and Sweet Tooth."

…

…

…

"The next lowest 3 are... JD, Ren, and a tie between En-Tee-I and Zola."

…

…

…

"Mordin and Senel are not in the top 3. Which means, Raine, Stephen, and Thane. One of you is considered the most likable player left in the game. And that is..."

…

…

…

…

…

"Thane. Which means, Thane wins the first immunity challenge!"

Everyone clapped for Thane.

"Whether it was based on alliances or likability, tonight you are safe at the vote, Thane. You don't have to worry about being voted out tonight. As for the other 11 of you, one of you will be the first person to be voted out of the tribe, and the first jury member. See you all tonight."

(A/N: In case you were wondering the order of placement of most liked to least liked: Thane, Raine/Stephen, Mordin, Senel, En-Tee-I/Zola, JD, Ren, Kratos, Harry, and Sweet Tooth.)

– – – – –

Superstar Day 21

The Rustic alliance was talking in the shelter, planning out the vote.

"See, this is why we should keep Sweet Tooth around," explained Kratos, "It sounds a little crazy, but if our plan doesn't work? Then we'll be their targets should they find out. It's best to go after him when we have the numbers, and tonight will determine that."

"_You would think that Rustic would go after Sweet Tooth, you know... the LEADER of Omega, but uh... according to Kratos, we're keeping him around. Fun." - JD_

"Kratos has a point," Ren spoke up, "Sweet Tooth only has a cult following. Physical threat? Well did he ever win immunity before?"

Raine shook her head, "No he hasn't, but Zola and En-Tee-I have. At this point, it's about who the threats are."

"_While I much rather split up the duo of Sweet Tooth and Harry, that will apparently come later, as they possess no threat to us, according to Kratos. So we're going to be voting Zola or En-Tee-I off tonight." - Raine_

Senel shrugged, "I feel like playing the idol isn't a good move tonight, so let's try our best to get the numbers, okay?"

"I think we can see if Mordin and Thane would be willing to join us," suggested Kratos, "I trust Thane, and since he and Mordin were allies in Virmire, perhaps they could be useful."

"I think I can get Mordin on my side," replied Senel, "If we get them, that's seven automatically."

"_Tonight is going to be a big vote. It will show who's going to be loyal to whom, and will start, in my opinion, the first of many blindsides to come." - Senel_

Meanwhile, out in the jungle, Sweet Tooth's alliance and Viva La Resistance were all talking.

"If we all vote together," planned Stephen, "There's absolutely nothing wrong that can happen, alright? We're seven strong, majority. Our choice goes home."

"I see no harm in trying this out," replied Zola, "Who knows, this might end up being a great idea after all."

"_I have no problems with having all four Totakeke members bond together. I just do not trust Sweet Tooth whatsoever, especially since Viva La Resistance was formed mainly to take him out." - Zola_

"Tonight, we're going to vote for JD. While I would like to go for the head of the snake, Kratos, it's best we chop him down bit by bit until he's done himself out. And since JD's his partner and ally, he's the big target for us." explained Sweet Tooth.

Thane, Harry, and Mordin nodded in understand. Mordin spoke up, "Makes sense. JD a bigger physical threat then Kratos. Afterall, JD dominated duels in Redemption Island."

"Well, I'm loyal to this alliance if you guys are going to be loyal," said En-Tee-I, eyeing Sweet Tooth and Harry specifically when he said that, "Otherwise, we'll find greener grasses."

"_Aligning with Sweet Tooth was something I thought I'd never do, especially since Viva La Resistance's main target from the beginning was Sweet Tooth. I just know we're going to be screwed over by this." - En-Tee-I_

Sweet Tooth smirked under his mask at En-Tee-I's comment, before nodding, "Good. Because I intend to be loyal to you guys. Never doubt my words."

After a little more conversation, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Harry left the area, leaving Thane and Viva La Resistance behind.

Zola shook her head, "Keep your eyes on them, boys. They're up to no good."

Thane crossed his arms behind his back, "I trust Stephen though. He promised me that once Rustic was eliminated, that both Harry and Sweet Tooth would be eliminated."

"Just hope that Sweet Tooth doesn't manipulate him into doing bad things." said Mordin sternly.

"_Could be game changing mistake, working with Omega. But... (deep breath) …. could be worth it as well." - Mordin_

Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Harry moved deeper into the jungle, and Sweet Tooth, whom was leading, stopped in his tracks, and turned to face them.

"Listen, tonight, we're not voting JD off tonight," explained Sweet Tooth, "In my opinion, he's not the threat."

"_Last season my mistake was keeping players in the game that wanted to take me out. This season, being the Ultimate season, I'm not going to let these opportunities fly by me. So boys and girls... it's the return of the Silent Betrayal." - Sweet Tooth_

"Then who is?" asked Stephen, curious.

"Zola. If you look at it on paper, she's got the brains, the strength, and the strategy of that of Etna from Cuties and Heroes vs. Villains, minus the villainous part. Plus, I don't want to keep someone around that potentially wants me out." explained Sweet Tooth.

Harry put on his pouty face, "Awww, and here I thought we were going to be loyal to them."

"We are Harry," replied Sweet Tooth, "even without Zola, we're 6 against 5, if I count right."

"_So Sweet Tooth tells me and Harry that we're going to be voting off Zola instead of JD. I see no harm in doing it, but one problem, we just made an alliance with Totakeke only about 10 minutes ago!" - Stephen_

"Well, if it's better for us in the long run, then we have to do it," sighed Stephen, "I like Zola, but game-wise, she's a threat."

"Exactly, and without Zola, Totakeke cannot make it to the Final 4. I fear that they might sway Thane onto their side. Now without forcing a 3-3 tie, they can't." continued Sweet Tooth.

"_I knew the three other Totakekes had a pact, especially since I was left out of the Jiro vote waaaaay back on Day 6. Tonight, I'm going to be teaching them a small lesson. You don't mess with me." - Sweet Tooth_

After a little while later, Stephen and Thane were now quietly talking around the fire, just mere moments from Tribal Council.

Thane was told Sweet Tooth's plan by Stephen, and he shook his head, "I believe he's voting Zola not because of being threat, but out of revenge. To me, it sounds like that."

"_I don't agree with Sweet Tooth's idea of immediately betraying our new alliance. If Zola goes home, we're all going to be marked untrustworthy by them. We're seven strong... (coughs a little) …why should we break that?" - Thane_

"That's what I'm saying, man," replied Stephen, "I don't think we should follow him and Harry."

"It doesn't matter what we do, Stephen. If the other 5 are solid, and Sweet Tooth and Harry vote with them, that's majority. Our votes don't matter." said Thane.

Stephen shrugged, "Perhaps we shouldn't vote Zola, y'know? Sweet Tooth will be pissed at us, but in the long run, Zola's gone like he wanted."

Thane nodded in agreement.

"_Tonight, Thane and I aren't sure if we're voting for Zola or JD tonight. It really doesn't matter, as Zola is leaving no matter what, but... should we give into Sweet Tooth's wants? Or go against him?" - Stephen_

– – – – –

The Superstar tribe entered tribal council.

"We have a big number tonight, with twelve of you left. I'm suspecting a very big, game-changing vote. Ren, how big would you guess this vote is?" asked Jeff.

"Very big Jeff. I mean come on, with all the twists and turns of Ultimates, it's amazing how many different alliances might've been made here and there. Tonight, we will find out who is truly loyal and who truly is an eediot." replied Ren.

"Thane, you have immunity around your neck. You don't have to worry about getting voted off, yet do you show some concern for your allies?" asked Jeff.

Thane nodded slowly.

"I do. I do very much. Kalahira will protect my allies if possible. At least, I hope she does." replied Thane, referring to one of his many deities he prays to.

"Harry, are you proud of yourself for making it this far this season?" asked Jeff.

"Why yes I am Jeff! Couldn't of made it here without some luck, y'know?" replied Harry.

Ren, Stephen, Kratos, and Senel all nodded at Harry's words, with Ren muttering, "Luck indeed."

"Kratos, Rustic has had a strong winning streak. Will Rustic hold majority after this vote, or will Omega defeat them?" asked Jeff.

"We will see after the vote, as anything can happen. As Ren said, the alliances made over the last 21 days will determine who is loyal to whom." replied Kratos.

"Raine, you and Mordin still stand as the only remaining previous winners. Big target on your back tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I've been worried about that the entire game. Jiro and Metal Mario didn't make it far, and I have no doubt myself and Mordin won't get anywhere near the Final 5. But I'm not giving up, I still think there's hope for us." replied Raine.

Mordin nodded.

"Stephen, tough vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Stephen was silent for a while, before nodding.

"Yes. It's very tough." replied Stephen.

"Okay, it's time to vote, JD, you're up."

– – –

En-Tee-I's Vote: Nothing personal, but we decided that you'd be the first to go. (JD)

Kratos' Vote: Between the two of you, we decided that you were the bigger threat of the two. I apologize. (?)

Stephen's Vote: Either way, my vote doesn't matter, so... sorry. (?)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: As with Dexter, I'm voting for you to hide my true intentions. Hopefully, Zola's gone, and not you. (JD)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Senel considered it, but like last time, didn't move.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, JD. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

JD. Two votes JD.

…

JD. Three votes JD. (Kratos eyed the urn seriously.)

…

…

JD. That's four votes JD.

…

…

…

Zola. One vote Zola, four votes JD. (All of Viva La Resistance was surprised at this.)

…

Zola, two votes Zola, four votes JD.

…

…

Zola. Three votes Zola, four votes JD. (Zola rolled her eyes.)

…

…

Zola. We're tied, four votes Zola, four votes JD. (En-Tee-I looked over at Sweet Tooth.)

…

…

…

Zola. That's five votes Zola, four votes JD.

…

…

…

…

Zola. That's six votes Zola, four votes JD. (At this, everyone was surprised, including Kratos and JD.)

…

…

…

…

JD. Five votes JD, six votes Zola, one vote left. (Sweet Tooth raised an eyebrow, looking at everyone.)

…

…

…

…

…

…JD. We have a tie. Six votes JD, six votes Zola.

Sweet Tooth shook his head, knowing that his plan hadn't worked, and knew what was going to come. Everyone else was also scared, as Jeff said the trademark words.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Thane, since you won immunity, your safe. Zola and JD, having received votes, you both are also safe. En-Tee-I, Sweet Tooth, Harry, Stephen, Kratos, Senel, Mordin, Ren, and Raine, each of you will draw a rock."

All 9 of them reached into the bag Jeff passed around, and held on tight to the purple rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Senel.

Senel was stunned, angrily throwing the rock onto the ground in disappointment.

"And with that, Senel, the game is over for you. You also become the first member of our jury. I need you to bring me your torch, please."

Senel nodded, and hugged and shook hands with everyone. When he hugged Kratos, however, he smuggled his hidden immunity idol into Kratos' back pocket. No one noticed as Senel gave his torch up.

"Senel, this time around, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Senel gave a single wave before leaving the tribal council area.

"Like I predicted, a big and certainly crazy vote. Will Senel's departure change the course of the game from here on? Or will it only get crazier? Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Senel's Final Words**

"Well, that was completely unexpected, and hell, I don't even know half of the things that went down before tribal council. All I can say is... well... Rustic is going to have a big battle upwards. I didn't want to leave the game with the idol, because I want my tribe to have a fighting chance. Use it well, Kratos."

VOTE

JD – Zola, Thane, Sweet Tooth, En-Tee-I, Stephen, and Mordin

Zola – JD, Raine, Senel, Ren, Kratos, and Harry

Next episode will be a double boot! Two tribal councils packed into one big episode! Which two will be sent home in Episode 9?


	10. Episode 9 I Must Be On Pluto

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After losing their third straight player, Omega was ready not to lose anymore. The alliance of Stephen, Sweet Tooth, and Harry planned to recruit Mordin and Thane should they merge. Until then, Senel was the intended target. Unknown to them, Senel had the hidden immunity idol._

_At Rustic, Thane suggested to Viva La Resistance that aligning with Stephen, Sweet Tooth and Harry was the right decision for them. However, Thane also explained to them that Stephen would most likely turn on them at the right time._

_On Night 19, the two tribes became one, wearing black buffs and calling themselves the Superstar tribe._

_Once everyone had settled in, Stephen confirmed to Thane and Mordin that he did indeed wanted to turn on Sweet Tooth and Harry, but at the same time, wanted to reform Totakeke. Mordin thought Sweet Tooth couldn't be trusted. Meanwhile, Senel rejoined Kratos and JD's alliance, and showed them his hidden immunity idol._

_While Sweet Tooth was willing to go with Totakeke, he was unsure of trusting them, as they had gone behind his back to vote off Jiro, his ally. Senel also showed his idol to Raine and Ren, making a pact to the Final 3 should their alliance succeed._

_At the immunity challenge, Thane was deemed the most likable contestant left in the game, and he won immunity for the night._

_Before tribal council, the Omega/Totakeke alliance targeted JD for elimination, while the Rustic alliance was going to vote out Zola. However, a big change of events would occur, as Sweet Tooth wanted to perform his Silent Betrayal move on Zola, but he didn't make his motives clear, he simply told Harry and Stephen to vote for Zola._

_Stephen relied the information to Thane, who was very against it. He also said that their votes didn't matter, as Sweet Tooth and Harry voting for Zola would force Zola's elimination no matter what._

_At tribal council, Stephen and Thane voted for JD, following the original plan. However, Sweet Tooth's vote went for JD as well, in order to not get blood on his hands. _

_But because Harry voted for Zola, like instructed, there was a 6-6 vote between Zola and JD. This forced the purple rock to be pulled. Senel pulled it out, and thus was eliminated from the game. Before leaving, Senel gave his idol secretly to Kratos. Tonight, two players will be leaving the game! 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 11: En-Tee-I, Harry, JD, Kratos, Mordin, Raine, Ren, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, Thane, and Zola**

**Jury: Senel**

– – – – –

Superstar Day 22

After returning from a very crazy tribal council, Viva La Resistance felt very betrayed.

"Hey, I knew this was gonna backfire on us," sighed Zola, "But thankfully it didn't take any of us out."

"_Last night, someone flipped and voted with Rustic, causing a tiebreaker. Even though Senel, whom was not in our alliance, went home, I still feel a little bit irked." - Zola_

"It's got to be Sweet Tooth. There's no doubt in my mind he did. He had to of done it to get revenge on us for booting Jiro behind his back." replied En-Tee-I.

Mordin shrugged, placing his three-fingered hand on his chin, "Didn't work, clearly. But now Sweet Tooth in danger. Wonder if Harry and Stephen will notice it?"

En-Tee-I shook himself, "Oh no, Harry won't buy it. He's too stupid to go against Sweet Tooth, who's kept him safe throughout BOTH Aquatic Ruin and this season."

"_At this point, Harry and Sweet Tooth are extendable. We don't need them anymore. If the other four Redemption Island vets are aligned, then without Sweet Tooth or Harry, we're 5 against 4. I just hope Stephen and Thane will turn on them." - En-Tee-I_

"I know they voted against me, but going to Kratos and JD for help is worth our time. We just need to convince them that Sweet Tooth is a big threat," explained Zola, "And even Harry is a threat, as he's anyone's golden ticket to win at the end."

Mordin nodded at Zola's words, "Good idea. Sounds risky, but add in their votes, those two are dead in the water."

"_Sweet Tooth made big mistake last night. If planned to flip, didn't have the numbers to do it. Problematic for him. Will be gone soon." - Mordin_

Meanwhile, JD, Kratos, Ren, and Raine were in the shelter. Kratos had just shown them the hidden immunity idol snuck to him by Senel.

"We're still in good spirits, just don't lose focus on the goal, and that goal is to make it to the Final 4." said Kratos, looking at all 3 of them.

Raine nodded, "Indeed. I have no idea what happened at tribal council last night, but whatever it is, I feel like one of us will be targeted next. JD did get votes."

"_Senel's gone, and JD got votes last night. I have no doubt in my mind that it might happen again. Question is, should we use the idol on JD to secure our position? Or get the numbers on our side without using an idol?" - Raine_

"Should we use the idol at the next council?" asked JD, "Or wait and see if we can get votes?"

"Using the idol is a cowardly way out," replied Kratos, "We should only use it as a last resort, just like we did in Redemption Island against En-Tee-I."

Ren turned around, laying down on his side and facing away, "We'll be fine guys. We really need to get people against Sweet Tooth! He's the biggest threat here!"

"_I swear I'm a broken record here! These eediots don't see the big threat that is Sweet Tooth! Am I on Pluto? Tell me I'm on Pluto, dammit!" - Ren_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 22

A little while later into the day, Kratos, Zola, JD, and Mordin were out fishing. Kratos was underwater, fishing with the spear Senel made.

"You understand who the biggest threat is, correct?" asked Zola, looking at JD.

JD nodded, "I'm gonna assume Sweet Tooth, right? Or is it Kratos?"

Mordin nodded, "Sweet Tooth. Listen carefully JD. Sweet Tooth, biggest threat left in the game. Next tribal council, take him down."

"_Sweet Tooth and Harry. Need to be split up. Too powerful a pair to keep around. Don't care if seen as a betrayal. Sweet Tooth pulled first move against Viva La Resistance." - Mordin_

"I see what you're saying," replied JD, "And quite honestly, it's a good plan. I just don't know if we have the numbers."

Zola nodded, "Of course we have the numbers. Us 3, Kratos, En-Tee-I, Ren, and Raine. I think that sounds very reasonable."

"En-Tee-I also working on Stephen and Thane," continued Mordin, nodding, "Nothing to worry about."

"_So Zola and Mordin tell me that we need to get rid of Sweet Tooth. Now, I don't know if I'm being played for a fool here or not, but I will say this: Sweet Tooth is a big threat, and if we need to vote him off, and my alliance is alright with that, we'll do it." - JD_

Eventually, Kratos returned with a long line of fish on the spear. Soon, JD repeated their words to him. Kratos nodded.

"Well, we'll see what happens. I want to trust them, but they could just be telling lies." said Kratos.

"_I'm not too quick to trust Zola and Mordin. After all, they did vote against JD last night. Furthermore, if I found out we're being lied to, then we'll use the idol to save ourselves." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Stephen and Thane were in the shelter, talking to En-Tee-I.

"We only voted JD," explained Thane, "Because we felt like no matter what we did, Zola was going home. He made that clear to us."

"If I said I was going to write his name down at the next tribal council, would you join me?" asked En-Tee-I.

Stephen shrugged, "I mean, it's worth a shot, because we still hold majority if we vote off both Harry and Sweet Tooth in the next two tribals."

"_I owe Sweet Tooth and Harry some credit in getting me this far, but there comes a time when you need to choose a better alliance. I just feel like, especially after the last immunity challenge, that Sweet Tooth and Harry are in grave danger." - Stephen_

"It all depends on the immunity challenge, En-Tee-I. If Sweet Tooth doesn't win, he's gone. If he does, Harry's gone." confirmed Thane, looking at En-Tee-I.

En-Tee-I smiled, and nodded himself, before leaving the shelter.

"_I just hope we defeat Sweet Tooth at immunity, because I don't want him to stay any longer then he has to. He's overstayed his welcome." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Thane."

Thane did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Virmire, out in the water, you will grab onto a bar, hold yourself underneath, and stay there for as long as you can. Sounds simple, but it's not. As time goes on, the tide will rise, and you will have little room to breathe. You will have to squeeze your lips between the bars to get air. If you can't take it, you're out. Last person left standing, wins immunity, and is safe at the vote, along with a small twist."

Everyone got into their positions, and started to hold onto their designated bars.

"Challenge has begun."

– 30 minutes in... –

En-Tee-I seemed to be having a little bit of difficulty holding on, while Kratos, JD, and Zola looked the least comfortable. The most comfortable were Raine, Ren, and Mordin, who won this challenge in Virmire.

– 1 hour in... –

Just then, two players came up.

"With that, JD and Zola are out of this challenge. We're down to 9."

Zola shook her head, while JD shrugged a little. Stephen and Thane were starting to become a little uneasy as the tide started to rise.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Then two more dropped out.

"Stephen is out, as is En-Tee-I. We're down to seven players."

Stephen looked a little upset, taking a seat next to Zola and JD, while En-Tee-I started to meditate. Ren now was beginning to struggle, along with Sweet Tooth. Kratos was fighting his urges to let go. Mordin was asleep.

– 2 hours in... –

Two more dropped out.

"Kratos is finally out, as is Sweet Tooth. Moving down the ladder we're down to five."

Kratos and Sweet Tooth both looked annoyed as they took a seat. Harry was surprisingly doing quite well, but so was Raine.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

The tide was now covering everyone's faces. This made three more players drop out.

"Just like that Mordin, Thane, and Ren are all out. We're down to the last remaining Seashell members; Raine Sage and Harry Solomon."

It didn't take long for the last person to drop out.

…

…

…

…

"And just as I say that, Raine is out. HARRY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Harry.

"Great work today, Harry! You are safe from the vote tonight, and you also have a small note to read."

Harry opened the note, and read it aloud, "Please send someone to Exile Island, where they will stay overnight as your tribe heads to tribal council to vote someone off."

Almost all of Viva La Resistance rolled their eyes when they heard that.

"Who are you sending?"

"Why Sweet Tooth of course! He needs a break from tribal council!" chuckled Harry.

Sweet Tooth nodded his head, and took a map from Jeff as he left.

"Sweet Tooth will be back in the morning as you return from tribal. Tonight, another player will be leaving the game. We'll find out who that'll be, so see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 22

Sweet Tooth arrived at the old Totakeke beach and shelter. Nothing much has changed since Totakeke was dissolved.

"Welcome home indeed.." chuckled Sweet Tooth, looking at the old blue flag.

"_Harry sent me here, saying I needed a break. It's fine, so no hard feelings towards Harry. My move last night might've drawn unwanted attention my way, so it's good to get out of the spotlight." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth really didn't do a whole lot, so he simply laid in the shelter for the night, hoping things weren't too chaotic when he returned.

– – – – –

Superstar Day 22

Viva La Resistance was talking in the jungle. They were discussing a new vote.

"Well, that sucks," muttered Zola, "But we're not gonna let that ruin us, okay? I know we made a deal with Rustic, and while it sucks, we're just gonna turn on them."

En-Tee-I nodded, "That is for the best. After all, Kratos might've turned against us anyway."

"_Both Harry and Sweet Tooth are safe tonight. That just isn't right, but there isn't much we can do about it, so we'll just have to go with the flow. So tonight, one of the members of Rustic will be sent home tonight." - En-Tee-I_

"Gather intel if possible, and just stay calm. Freak out, get nervous, and we're doomed." encouraged Mordin. Both Zola and En-Tee-I nodded at him, before they exited the jungle.

Meanwhile, Kratos, Raine, Ren, and JD were all talking in the shelter.

"What do you guys think?" asked Raine, looking at everyone, "Should we use the idol? Or hope that Zola and Mordin aren't tricking us?"

Ren nodded, "Sweet Tooth isn't here, Raine! I think we had a deal in place if he wasn't safe. Since he is, we need to use that idol!"

"_I have the idol in my pocket, and Kratos has another one. Lemme give it to you straight, I'm playing MY idol tonight. I don't trust that we're all safe, because we're not." - Ren_

"Perhaps we could sweeten the deal?" suggested Kratos, "By convincing them to vote off Stephen? If I'm correct, Stephen is aligned with Sweet Tooth? They've been on the same tribe for quite some time."

Raine nodded, "I think that's a good idea. If it works out, we're down one less strategist against us. We don't need Ben Tan's student in the game. His legacy is something to be feared."

Ren rolled his eyes at that, laying down in the shelter, facing away.

"Then that's what we'll do then," nodded JD, "We'll write down Stephen on the parchment. Hopefully, Zola, Mordin, and En-Tee-I hold true to their word."

"_Tonight, we're voting for Stephen. He's a good kid, but if he's allied with Sweet Tooth, it's just something we have to do in order to survive." - Kratos_

By the beach, Stephen, Thane, and Harry were talking.

"All four Rustics have good reasons to vote them off," explained Stephen, "Raine's won the game, Ren's just obnoxious, Kratos is a strong leader, and JD is great in challenges. It's a tough vote, as I don't know who's the biggest threat out of all four."

Thane nodded, coughing a little before saying something, "My choice would be between Kratos or JD. Quite the pair, if I may say."

"_If I had my choice tonight, obviously we should vote off either JD or Kratos. The pair was a strong one in Redemption Island, and a pair that strong needs to be broken up." - Thane_

"Just give me the word, and that's what'll go on the piece of paper!" smiled Harry cheerfully.

Stephen sweat dropped, and nodded, "Fine. I guess we'll just vote off..."

– – – – –

The Superstar tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury..."

"Senel, voted out at the last tribal council."

Senel was wearing a black jacket with matching jeans. He nodded at the remaining contestants.

"Last night was a big vote, and it summoned the purple rock. Something that has never happened at the first merge tribal. En-Tee-I, will tonight's vote be as big?" asked Jeff.

"I don't really think so. The first vote was big because it was going to show who would be loyal, and who wasn't. It was clear where everyone stood last night." replied En-Tee-I.

"Mordin, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Voting for a threat. Too many threats in this tribe. Would even consider myself a threat, being a former winner." replied Mordin.

"Ren, you seem very anxious tonight. Tell me whats on your mind, buddy." stated Jeff.

"I'll tell you what's on my mind. Too many eediots on this tribe! I'm tellin' ya Jeff, these are not the ultimate players you were hoping for." replied Ren.

Ren got looks from several players.

"Big statement right there." noted Jeff.

Ren nodded, smirking.

"Thane, if it's you tonight, you will leave the game with your head up high?" asked Jeff.

Thane nodded.

"Of course, Jeff. If I'm out of the game tonight, I obviously did something wrong, and I did not amend for it." replied Thane.

"JD, any last words before we go into the vote?" asked Jeff.

JD shrugged.

"I guess I have to say... don't vote me out?" chuckled JD.

Several others laughed with him.

"With that said, it is time to vote, En-Tee-I, you're up."

– – –

Kratos' Vote: Ben Tan's student holds much promise in this game. That, to me, is a big reason to vote you off. (Stephen)

Stephen's Vote: Nothing personal, buddy. I just got to keep my ass in the game. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. That is, until Ren stood up, with a smirk.

"I think I oughta do something about the vote." smirked Ren, walking up to Jeff with his immunity idol. Raine was a little dumbstruck, wondering why Ren would play it when he was most likely not the target, while JD and Kratos were stunned to find that out.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Ren, do not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Stephen. (He nodded.)

…

Stephen. Two votes Stephen.

…

…

Stephen. Three votes Stephen.

…

Stephen. Four votes Stephen. (Kratos looked over at Ren, hoping they voted for him.)

…

…

…

JD. One vote JD. (Ren's mouth gaped open, while JD rolled his eyes.)

…

JD. Two votes JD, four votes Stephen.

…

JD. Three votes JD, four votes Stephen.

…

JD. We're tied, four votes JD, four votes Stephen. (JD gathered his things, knowing he had no hope.)

…

JD. That's five votes JD, four votes Stephen.

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, and the second member of our jury, JD. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

JD shook his head, sighing, "I said don't vote me out tonight. Ah well, who listens anyway. Good luck to everyone."

"JD, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

JD gave a wave to everyone before leaving the area.

"Seems he didn't see that one coming. The idol was apparently used, but turned out, wasn't needed for tonight. That is what makes Survivor what it is... complicated and unpredictable. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**JD's Final Words**

"Well, I really wasn't expecting that tonight. I don't think the original Totakeke tribe trusted us, so why even make the deal in the first place? I mean come on, man. Whatever, Kratos still has the idol, so as long as the three of them play it smart, they'll be just fine. Adios Survivor, it's been a blast."

VOTE

JD – Zola, Thane, En-Tee-I, Stephen, Mordin, and Harry

Stephen – JD, Raine, Ren, and Kratos

– – – – –

Superstar Day 23

Sweet Tooth was already back at camp when the tribe returned from tribal council. He nodded at JD's elimination, not surprised at all.

"_The original Rustic tribe appears to be the targets for the next several days, and according to Harry, they wasted the immunity idol on Ren. However, I don't feel secure. I want to see what happens if me and Harry don't have protection." - Sweet Tooth_

While they were setting their torches against the trees, Raine approached Ren, and smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, Raine!" stammered Ren, "I thought I was the target! Jeez!"

"Just be thankful Kratos still has Senel's, otherwise our games would've been over." said an annoyed Raine.

"_Ren, I don't know what was going through your head when you played that idol. While you were the first Hapino voted off at the merge back on Redemption Island, that didn't mean you were the biggest threat." - Raine_

"Well, what the hell do we do now?" muttered Ren, rubbing the back of his head.

Raine sighed, "We're just going to have to use the idol wisely. Kratos is a smart man, and I believe he'll make the right decision."

Just then, Kratos approached them, overhearing Raine and Ren's conversation.

"Yes, that is best. One small crack, and they will tear eachother apart, just like what happened to Nokowawa." said Kratos, looking at Raine.

"_Ren having an idol was a surprise, and a waste of our time, as it accomplished nothing for the alliance. With no one to trust, we're going to have to rely on our instincts in order to use the idol on the right player." - Kratos_

Raine nodded, "I agree. I would say trusting En-Tee-I, but I believe he's chosen his side already."

"#%$$ En-Tee-I," stated Ren, rolling his eyes, "It's just the three of us. The Three Rebels! The eediots will go down for this!"

Both Raine and Kratos sweat dropped at Ren slightly.

"_I'm just worried about using the idol, and then all of a sudden it's used on the wrong person, and then in the next 3 tribal councils, Ren, myself, and Kratos are all out the door, one by one." - Raine_

Meanwhile, Harry, Sweet Tooth, Thane, and Stephen were all talking in the jungle.

"As of right now," explained Stephen, "We're all in great positions. Kratos, Ren, and Raine out the door, and then the 3 Totakekes. Nothing can go wrong from here."

Thane nodded, "Indeed. I highly suggest we vote off Kratos first. He is, or seems to be, the leader of the Rustic group."

"_You know what, as this game goes along, I don't know where I want my loyalty to lie with. I don't trust Harry or Sweet Tooth, but at the same time, I think they'll both lose at the final tribal council, if that challenge means anything. Thane and I will steamroll them." - Stephen_

"But Ren's just a big meanie!" whined Harry, crossing his arms.

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "I'd say Kratos or Raine, as a matter of fact. Raine has won the game before, and if we don't do anything right now, she could win again."

"That makes sense, actually." nodded Thane, looking over at Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth crossed his arms, "And the fact that their idol is gone is a good thing. We can do as we please, and just vote them off one by one."

"_Right now, I'd say everything's going pretty good for ol' Harry. Why you say that? Well because we're eliminating the enemy alliance, and just like in Aquatic Ruin with the Upolu tribe, it's going to go by so fast... you'd hardly even noticed they were here." - Harry_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 23

While En-Tee-I was out meditating, Mordin and Zola were sitting in the shelter.

"I feel like we marked our feet in the sand," noted Zola, looking to Mordin, "But really we had no choice."

Mordin nodded, "Indeed. Will need to do damage control."

"_We turned on the Rustic alliance last night, but only because Sweet Tooth and Harry were immune for the vote. I have a bad feeling that Kratos, Raine, and Ren will possibly get them against us." - Zola_

Zola laid down in the shelter, shaking her head, "Worst case scenario, Kratos tells Sweet Tooth, and we're gonna be voted out."

"We fight. Fight hard, Zola." replied Mordin, "Rustic needs to be eliminated one by one."

Zola shrugged, nodding, "I'm gonna attempt to talk to Kratos if it's gonna come down to that. Sweet Tooth is too big of a threat to stay around."

"Good idea. That is best." agreed Mordin, also laying down.

"_JD voted off last night. Not good for Viva La Resistance, but had no choice. Main target still Sweet Tooth, but will need to get numbers." - Mordin_

Zola looked over at Mordin, "You talk with Raine, and I'll talk with Kratos. Ren is too unstable to convince. Talking to someone with common sense and a logical brain is worth it."

"Will do." replied Mordin. With that said, both Mordin and Zola left the shelter in search of Kratos and Raine.

Within moments, Mordin and Zola found Kratos and Raine by the beach. Even though they wanted them alone, they decided to talk to them at the same time.

"May we speak for a moment?" asked Mordin, sitting down next to Raine.

Kratos shrugged, "Go right ahead."

"_Mordin and Zola approached us while we were down by the beach. Quite frankly, if they're here to apologize, I want to hear none of it." - Kratos_

"While we were aware Stephen was with Sweet Tooth, he wasn't our target. We want Sweet Tooth and Harry out. They're the bigger threats." explained Zola.

Raine looked over at Zola, raising an eyebrow, "So that means you could just vote JD off without warning?"

Mordin rolled his beady eyes, "Like we would say that to you."

"_I'm not one for apologies. Kratos, Ren, and I know that no matter what we're dead in the water, even if we help them vote Sweet Tooth off. Why bother in the first place?" - Raine_

"What do you suggest then?" asked Kratos, suspiciously.

"If he's not safe, we vote for Sweet Tooth," suggested Zola, "If not Sweet Tooth, then Harry. I'm telling you, if you keep him, he will do a lot of damage."

"_I'm not sitting around, allowing Sweet Tooth to walk freely and stab us in the back whenever he likes. He's done that to Dexter, and now to me. I'm ready to fight." - Zola_

"We will see after the challenge is over. After all, anything can change." noted Kratos.

Both Mordin and Zola nodded, a tad worried.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Harry."

Harry did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Aquatic Ruin, you will be working together in groups of five, which will go into our twist at the end of the challenge. Rules of the challenge, we are going back to the past. One person will be suspended via a rope above the ocean. The others will try and hold onto them for as long as possible. Every 30 minutes, one person must drop out. Last team standing wins immunity and reward."

"Before I get to the reward, the losing team will be the only ones going to tribal council tonight. Only 5 of you will see me tonight. The winning team will spend tribal council night in a luxurious mansion, watching videos from home. However, there is more to say, which I'll get into that after the challenge. Let's pick teams!"

Team 1: Thane, En-Tee-I, Mordin, Sweet Tooth, & Ren

Team 2: Stephen, Harry, Raine, Kratos & Zola

"Alright, we have our teams! Harry and Ren are respectively the suspended tribe members. The others must hold on for dear life! Challenge has begun!"

– 30 minutes in... –

Team 2 was so far doing a better job at holding onto their suspended tribe member. Kratos and Zola were fighting hard. For Team 1, they were a little weaker, despite having a lighter tribe member.

"Time to let someone drop out."

Mordin and Raine chose to drop out of the challenge.

– 1 hour in... –

Both tribes were still in it to win it. Sweet Tooth, Kratos, and Zola were the stars of the challenge, holding on as hard as they could.

"Time to let another player drop out."

En-Tee-I and Stephen chose to drop out of the challenge.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Thane was the reason Team 1 was lacking. Sweet Tooth was a lot stronger then he was, but Thane's weaker bones and muscle were holding them back. Kratos and Zola still held on.

"Time to let one more player drop. This will leave one player to do all the work until the challenge is over."

Thane and Zola dropped out, leaving Sweet Tooth and Kratos to battle it out.

– 2 hours in... –

Soon, one player dropped out...

…

…

…

…

...Ren was dipped into the ocean after Sweet Tooth let go.

"There goes Ren! THE TEAM OF KRATOS, ZOLA, STEPHEN, RAINE, AND HARRY WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Team 2 hugged and cheered.

"Great work today, Team 2! You all are safe tonight, and will not have to attend tribal council... except for one of you. Team 1, talk amongst yourselves, and pick someone from the losing tribe to not partake in the reward, and instead join you at tribal council."

After some talk, Ren turned to Jeff, "We'll take Raine. Sorry."

Raine nodded, and joined up with Team 1, a little sad at not getting to see her brother.

"Raine, you will go to tribal council tonight, but you are still safe at the vote, wearing the necklace. Harry, Zola, Stephen, and Kratos, you will be spending the rest of the day and night in a very luxurious mansion. Enjoy yourselves! The rest of you, I will see at tribal council, where another jury member will be named. See you then."

– – – – –

Reward Night 23

Zola, Stephen, Harry, and Kratos arrived at the mansion, all impressed with what was inside.

"Holy #%$%! This place is awesome!" smiled Stephen.

"_Last season, I didn't get to go to the mansion. I was stuck at tribal council. At least I get to enjoy a video from home and see my sister and my niece." - Stephen_

Kratos had a worried look on his face, knowing exactly that he still had the idol, and had no time to hand it to Raine or Ren. But regardless, he tried to enjoy himself.

"_I still have the idol in my pocket... a little mad at myself for not sneaking it to Ren or Raine, but... I hope that somehow, someway, they pull a move, and survive." - Kratos_

While everyone was taking their showers, Stephen had finished first, and was sitting in his bathrobe in the living room. His eyes saw a note on the table. Stephen knew exactly what it was, and he immediately pocketed it.

Soon, everyone had taken a shower, and joined up in the living room. Zola took the videotape that was located on the television, and they started to watch the videos.

In the videos were Harry's alien family, Kratos' son, Zola's family and the King of her kingdom; Jibral, and Stephen's sister and niece.

"_Oh how I love this reward! Boy it brings back memories of Aquatic Ruin, as I saw my family on the TV before while in the mansion. I'm awesome, I know." - Harry_

"_This was a great reward, being able to see my family. I know it wasn't physical, but their words of courage are enough to push me forward and to win against the odds." - Zola_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 24

Mordin and En-Tee-I were talking. En-Tee-I, while meditating the other day, had been thinking hard about the game.

"I have a new idea, Mordin... and I know I'll regret this... but I think we need to keep Sweet Tooth around," explained En-Tee-I, "After we voted JD off, there's no way we're gonna become flippers back and forth. We're sticking to the plan."

Mordin eyed En-Tee-I carefully, before nodding, "Fair enough. Do we have the numbers to get Ren off?"

"Us, Sweet Tooth, and Thane. Boom. There we go." replied En-Tee-I.

"_This is crazy, and I might regret it, but we need to keep Sweet Tooth around. I don't want my game to be revolved around flipping back and forth, back and forth. No. No. Not happening. I'm smarter then that." - En-Tee-I_

"Just remain calm Mordin," said En-Tee-I, "And we'll be just fine."

Mordin nodded, and they went on their way.

Meanwhile, Raine, Ren, and Sweet Tooth were talking.

"I've got news for you, buddy!" smirked Ren, "And you're gonna flip when you hear it!"

"_Tonight, we're gonna vote for En-Tee-I tonight, and take the eediot out! How are we gonna do it? Well, by getting Sweet Tooth to turn on them, and reveal to him their plans." - Ren_

Sweet Tooth crossed his arms, eyeing Ren, "Do share..."

"Your former Totakeke members were planning to vote you or Harry off at the last tribal council," explained Raine, "But since you weren't, they voted JD off. You were lucky Harry saved you."

Sweet Tooth's face shifted slightly, but they didn't notice due to his mask.

"_According to Raine and Ren, Totakeke was going to vote me off, and I can only assume why. I tried to get Zola out, and since it failed, I believe they were after me." - Sweet Tooth_

"We're going to be voting for En-Tee-I tonight," stated Ren, "If you do the same, and get Thane on board, we're good to go! You could get revenge!"

"Intriguing, I must say..." replied Sweet Tooth.

"It's better to pull the move before they pull it themselves..." warned Raine.

Sweet Tooth nodded, and told them he would go with them. A little while later, he spoke with Thane in the jungle.

"_Voting out En-Tee-I is a good move, in my book. He's a smart player, he's good at challenges, and he's very well after me, and I got to get him, before he gets me." - Sweet Tooth_

"En-Tee-I and the other Totakekes were coming after me, according to Raine and Ren," explained Sweet Tooth, "So... if I wasn't safe, I would probably be gone right now. Tonight, we should vote En-Tee-I. It's the best move right now."

Thane shook his head, "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not going to. I mean no harm at all, I just feel like En-Tee-I is loyal to us, and... well... Ren isn't. Ren won't keep you aroun-"

"Neither will En-Tee-I!" argued Sweet Tooth, "That's what makes this difficult."

"If you vote En-Tee-I, you will force the rocks, and that could end up in your own elimination. Just saying." warned Thane, rather sternly.

"_Sweet Tooth will regret voting En-Tee-I. The rocks will be pulled, and it's a 2-1 chance that it'll be me or him. If he wants to stay and play, he needs to vote for Ren." - Thane_

– – – – –

The Superstar tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Senel,"

Senel was wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"And JD, voted out at the last tribal council.

JD was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see most of the tribe.

"Tonight, with four members enjoying reward, things could very well change the game. Thane, how will this vote change the game?" asked Jeff.

Thane shrugged.

"I don't really think it will change the game. However, I do believe if a certain thing happens, we could have a very unpredictable vote. I beg everyone here to make the right decision." replied Thane.

Sweet Tooth was silent, before nodding.

"Raine, you are safe tonight, but it seems like original Rustics are in trouble, based on previous votes. Worried for Ren?" asked Jeff.

Raine nodded.

"Of course I am. Although if he does go, he'll have a lesson to learn. He did waste his idol at the last tribal council." replied Raine.

Ren rolled his eyes.

"Ren, if it's you tonight, shocked?" asked Jeff.

"Not shocked. Pissed is the word I'm looking for. I'm not ready to go yet! I'm here to win and play!" replied Ren.

"Okay, it is time to vote, En-Tee-I, you're up."

– – –

En-Tee-I's Vote: Only one we can vote for tonight. I'm sorry Ren. (Ren)

Raine's Vote: I'm sorry. This is a new game, as you stated. (En-Tee-I)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: Thane's right. I need to make the right decision. That, tonight, is you. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ren. (He nodded, annoyed.)

…

Ren. Two votes Ren.

…

…

En-Tee-I. One vote En-Tee-I, two votes Ren. (He wasn't fazed at all.)

…

En-Tee-I. We're tied, two votes En-Tee-I, two votes Ren.

…

…

Ren. Three votes Ren, two votes En-Tee-I, one vote left. (Thane and Ren both looked at Sweet Tooth.)

…

…

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, and the third member of our jury, Ren. That's four, and it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ren was fuming, shaking his head as he angrily gave up his torch to Jeff.

"Ren, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ren gave everyone the finger before leaving.

"Another Rustic bites the dust, and it seems like this might continue on for the next several tribal councils. Who knows what will happen, though. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ren's Final Words**

"What the hell, Sweet Tooth? You eediot! They're coming after you anyway, so you'll regret your decision to vote me out. Yeah, guess it was pretty dumb of me to waste my idol at the last tribal, I would still have it right now, and En-Tee-I would be out! Go Raine, win this thing again!"

VOTE

En-Tee-I – Raine and Ren

Ren – Thane, Sweet Tooth, En-Tee-I, and Mordin

Down to nine players, and we're getting down to the wire. We have 4 episodes left in the season, including the finale! Hyppppeeee!


	11. Episode 10 Badass Senior

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_En-Tee-I, Zola, and Mordin felt betrayed by their newly made alliance with Sweet Tooth, and plotted to take him down with the help of Rustic. With Senel's idol now in the hands of Kratos, Rustic had a chance to get back into the game. Meanwhile, Stephen and Thane were torn between turning against Sweet Tooth or keeping him around._

_Mordin and Zola aligned Viva La Resistance with the Rustic Alliance, agreeing to take out Sweet Tooth or Harry if they were to lose the immunity challenge._

_However, this plan fell into ruin when Harry won the immunity challenge, and chose to send Sweet Tooth to Exile Island for the night, sparing him from the vote._

_With no other option, Viva La Resistance decided to return to the original plan, and vote off Rustic players. Kratos considered using his idol, but chose not to, believing Viva La Resistance would side with them._

_While Ren chose to play his own immunity idol, he didn't need it, as the votes were directed towards JD, sending him to the jury by a 6-4 vote._

_By choosing that side, Viva La Resistance made an enemy of Rustic. Ren called themselves 'The Three Rebels' and they planned to get themselves out of the minority._

_Mordin and Zola attempted damage control with Kratos and Raine, but neither believed their words._

_At the immunity challenge, the team of Kratos, Harry, Raine, Stephen, and Zola won immunity and a chance to see their families on video tape. However, Raine was selected by the losing team to not partake in the reward, and instead go to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Raine and Ren, with the idol still with Kratos, decided to get Sweet Tooth and Thane against En-Tee-I. However, Thane didn't want to turn on him, and told Sweet Tooth that if he chose to vote En-Tee-I, the rocks will be pulled._

_Because of the rock tiebreaker, Sweet Tooth chose to avoid it, and voted out Ren, the only Rustic that wasn't immune. With that, Ren became the third member of the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: En-Tee-I, Harry, Kratos, Mordin, Raine, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, Thane, and Zola**

**Jury: Senel, JD, and Ren**

– – – – –

Superstar Day 25

Kratos, Stephen, Zola, and Harry were all waiting for the other five Survivors to return to camp. Stephen stretched out a little.

"I wonder what happened at tribal council. Think a big move happened?" asked Stephen.

Zola shrugged, "I don't think so. I think it's either Sweet Tooth or Ren that got voted off."

"_It's a little nerve wracking not being at tribal council, and not being able to control my allies' fate. I think Thane, Mordin, and En-Tee-I will be just fine, but anything can happen in Survivor." - Zola_

Eventually, Sweet Tooth, Raine, En-Tee-I, Mordin, and Thane returned to camp. Kratos wasn't happy to see Ren out of the game. But throughout the night, he was planning ahead.

Kratos and Raine walked out into the jungle.

"Here's the plan," explained Kratos, "One of us has to win the immunity challenge. No matter what happens, the idol will be used on the other player."

Raine nodded, "I completely agree, Kratos. Though, regardless on if we win immunity or not, we're using your idol. Just having immunity would be a lot easier."

"_It's just myself and Kratos at this point. We do happen to have Senel's hidden immunity idol still on us, which we HAVE to use at the next tribal council. I just hope we play the idol correctly if it comes down to it." - Raine_

"Perhaps we could threaten them with the idol," suggested Kratos, "Win immunity, and then actually tell the others we have it. We might end up wasting the idol, but all it takes is one vote to tear a tribe apart."

Raine crossed her arms, "For some reason that might not work, Kratos."

"Well, it's their choice, Raine. They can vote off who they like, or they can leave it to us." replied Kratos.

"_Three allies of mine have gone out one by one ever since the merge began. I am not going out without a fight to stay. I may be a big threat, but there's still bigger threats out there, like En-Tee-I and Sweet Tooth. That includes Mordin, who won last season." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Viva La Resistance and Thane were talking in the shelter.

"I do hope we can stick to Omega for right now," said En-Tee-I, "I've already explained to Mordin that I don't want us to be flipping back and forth with the wind."

Zola nodded, "I'm with En-Tee-I on this one. Flipping is not the way to go. We voted out JD and Ren last two tribals, so let's just stick to the plan and vote off Kratos and Raine next."

"_Sweet Tooth is a walking threat, both physically and strategically. However, I believe it's best to keep the clown around just a few more days until the rest of the Rustic alliance is gone. I just hope Sweet Tooth doesn't pull his schtick with the whole betrayal process." - En-Tee-I_

"Keep an eye on Sweet Tooth and Harry. May be keeping them, but not trusting. Perhaps one could stay close to them?" asked Mordin, looking at his alliance.

Thane nodded, "I can do that, Mordin. Out of the four of us, I'm closest to Harry and Sweet Tooth. If I hear word that one of you is getting targeted, I will report back."

"Glad to have someone like you with us, Thane." smiled Zola, patting his back.

"_Stephen and I are sort of caught in two alliances. At this point, Stephen hasn't decided who he wants to work with. I will say that it might be better to work with Sweet Tooth and Harry, however. They are least likely to win in a Final 3 situation, compared to someone like En-Tee-I." - Thane_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 26

Stephen and Thane were taking a stroll by the beach. Thane was picking up various seashells by the beach.

"Here's what I was thinking, Thane. I think it's honestly best to side with Sweet Tooth and Harry once it's down to us and Totakeke. They aren't gonna be strong jury threats." explained Stephen.

Thane nodded, looking up at Stephen, "Compared to someone like En-Tee-I or Zola, I agree."

"_At this point, nothing's going to sway my mind on loyalties. For now, Kratos and Raine will surely be voted off in the next two tribal councils. Right now, though? I want to stick with Sweet Tooth and Harry. It might just earn me a million dollars." - Stephen_

Stephen nodded, rubbing a hand through his black hair, "Just need to defeat Kratos and Raine in immunity, and it's basically set in stone. Then the real game begins."

"I bet Ben Tan is impressed with you this season, Stephen," smiled Thane.

Stephen chuckled, "You give me too much credit, Thane. You only say that because I haven't $%##ed up yet."

"But you're playing a much better game then before," explained Thane, "And if I had to give myself the same evaluation, I would say I'm doing better as well. Would you agree?"

Stephen nodded, "Of course, Thane! Especially considering your old age and illness."

"_Thane has Kepral's Syndrome, which is apparently a life threatening disease. Despite all of that, he's a very kind, very agile, and smart man. Heh... I hope this isn't like Connie from Survivor Marble. Now that was a badass senior." - Stephen_

Meanwhile, Kratos, Raine, and Sweet Tooth were talking in the jungle. Sweet Tooth was picking oranges off of a tree and placing them in a basket carried by Raine.

"Would you agree with me when I say En-Tee-I is a large strategic threat?" asked Raine.

Sweet Tooth nodded, mostly not paying attention.

"Well, wouldn't it make more sense to vote him off instead of us?" asked Raine, "I might of won the game, but En-Tee-I could easily win this games this time around."

"_So Raine and Kratos decided to scramble and plead their cases as to why they should stay. While they make great points, I'm not interested in petty scrambling. En-Tee-I's time will soon come, just won't be now." - Sweet Tooth_

"Think logically, Sweet Tooth," said Kratos, "Those three players; Zola, Mordin, and En-Tee-I, they are a powerful trio. I've known that since before the merge. If you don't break them up, they will be the Final 3."

Sweet Tooth sighed, turning to face them, "Let me guess. You want myself and Harry to join you two?"

"And Stephen, if possible. That's five votes, and that's all we need, really." confirmed Raine.

"_It's either Sweet Tooth or En-Tee-I, and ultimately we chose Sweet Tooth. It might bite us in the rump later in the game, but if this works out, Kratos and I could hold onto the idol longer." - Raine_

"Very well," agreed Sweet Tooth, wanting to leave the area, "I will speak with Harry and Stephen about it. We shall see if it's in our interest."

Kratos nodded, offering a handshake, which Sweet Tooth didn't take. Kratos shrugged, "Good to hear, then."

"_It's a risk talking to Sweet Tooth, but considering our situation, Raine and I have no choice but to scramble. Even if it is with one of Survivor's big villains." - Kratos_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Virmire, you will be separated into teams of 3. You will each have your own little raft to share, and you must row out on your team raft to collect a series of flags. Each flagpole has a different end, so when you return to shore with all of your flags, you need to place them in order. The first team to finish wins reward."

Jeff whistled behind him, and out afar, came a nice speedboat speeding through the water.

"The winners of the challenge will enjoy a nice little day off from the game on this boat. You will enjoy a nice picnic out at sea, enjoying wine, fruit, sandwiches, and sundaes. Let's pick teams and get started."

Team 1: Raine, Sweet Tooth, and Stephen

Team 2: Mordin, Thane, and Kratos

Team 3: En-Tee-I, Harry, and Zola

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 3 teams got out to an early start, with Raine, Mordin, and Zola rowing for their teams, while the other two would untie and grab flags. Team 3 got off to an early start, with Harry freeing the first of three flags for Team 3.

Team 2 wasn't too far behind Team 3, with Kratos collecting the first flag for Team 2. Team 1 was having some difficulty rowing the raft. Raine eventually switched positions with Stephen. That alone helped, as Sweet Tooth grabbed the first flag for Team 1.

Team 1 seemed to be catching up once Stephen took control of rowing. Raine untied the second flag for Team 1 as they sailed ahead of Teams 2 and 3. However, Team 3 eventually managed to keep up with Team 1, with En-Tee-I collecting the second flag for Team 3.

With Teams 1 and 3 neck and neck, Harry and Raine untied their final flags for Team 3 and 1 respectively. At this point, Team 2 has no chance to win.

Both Team 1 and Team 3 returned to shore, and began working on the flagpoles.

Eventually, one team finished...

…

…

…

…

…

"Got it Jeff!" called Stephen.

Jeff ran over to check it, and cleared them to go.

"Correct! THE TEAM OF RAINE, STEPHEN, AND SWEET TOOTH WINS REWARD!"

All of Team 1 hugged and cheered.

"Great work you three! Today, you will be spending the day on a really nice speedboat, having a nice picnic. You three may head off on your reward, the boat is here to pick you up. As for the rest of you, nothing to say or give. Grab your things, and head on back to camp. I will see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 27

Stephen, Sweet Tooth, and Raine all got onto the speedboat, and the pilot sped the boat off. Almost immediately Sweet Tooth popped open the champagne, poured three glasses of it.

"To us!" cheered Sweet Tooth, clinking glasses with Stephen and Raine who both said "To us!" after Sweet Tooth did.

"_Ah, this is wonderful! Sipping down champagne on the waters of DK Jungle. What more could you ask for on a day like today?" - Raine_

As they sipped champagne, snacked on hamburgers, and had idle chit chatter, Raine was the first one to start talking game.

"Well... here we are," smiled Raine, "Stephen, I want to bring something up to you."

Stephen shrugged, laying back against the boat, "Go ahead. What's up?"

"I might have won the game before, but you know what, I probably won't win again," explained Raine, "There's no way a jury will want me to win again. Same goes to Mordin."

"_I kind of expected Raine to start scrambling and strategizing the moment we got on the boat. Really doesn't matter to me, because she's one of the next two to be voted off. Nothing she says will convince me to keep her or Kratos around." - Stephen_

"She's got a point, Stephen," noted Sweet Tooth, "Winners have a poor chance of winning again. Look at Andrew and Beat."

Stephen rolled his eyes, "Had he not said otherwise, Andrew could've won again in All-Stars. That's besides the point though. Thing is, Raine, I don't believe that. Winners can easily win again if they play their cards right."

"Never know unless you see for yourself, right?" giggled Raine lightly, sipping more champagne.

"Nice try Raine," chuckled Stephen, "Not swaying me one bit."

While Stephen and Raine talked, Sweet Tooth looked down at the table of food, and saw a note in the small flower vase. Without anyone looking, Sweet Tooth snuck his hand down and grabbed the note and slipped it into his leather glove.

"_I really don't want Raine getting her grabby hands on the idol clue. If she and Kratos get another idol, they'll coast through the game further. Not letting that happen." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 27

Mordin and Zola were talking around the camp fire.

"Been thinking about the future," said Mordin, looking up at Zola, "Potential Final 3 possibilities."

Zola got interested, "I'm listening."

"_I would say Mordin is my closest ally in the Viva La Resistance alliance. I like En-Tee-I too, but listening to Mordin's stories save me the horror of being bored around camp when there aren't many chores to do." - Zola_

"Final 4. You, me, En-Tee-I, Thane Krios. Vote En-Tee-I at Final 4. Too big of a threat." offered Mordin.

"But Thane might also beat us," whispered Zola, "He was voted most likable, after all."

Mordin placed his three-fingered hand on his chin, thinking in his head before saying, "Good point. Still, En-Tee-I also likable. Complications."

"_Final 3 a huge consideration for me. Too many possibilities. Want Zola next to me at the end, but between En-Tee-I and Thane?" (deep sigh) "Problematic. Not sure who to take." - Mordin_

"Although," pondered Zola, "If Thane and Stephen were in cahoots with Sweet Tooth and Harry, that might lose them votes if they turn on them with us."

Mordin nodded, "Correct. Also, Thane Krios, loyal ally. Known him for very long time. En-Tee-I, also loyal. Hard to explain, Zola."

Zola laughed softly, before nodding, "We'll just see what happens, but I'd like to be sitting next to you in the Finals, Mordin."

They then shook hands.

"_A good reason to bring Mordin to the end is because he has won the game before. I could be wrong in the end, but I think winners won't win again. That is the only thing that could keep both Mordin and Raine longer in the game." - Zola_

Meanwhile, Harry, Thane, and Kratos were sitting down by the beach.

"Only 12 more days left in the game," noted Thane, "It's been quite a journey for all of us."

Harry nodded cheerfully, "Why yes it has! I've been here on this beach nearly 70 days..."

Kratos looked over at Harry, "No you haven't. Maybe combined between now and Aquatic Ruin."

"Ah, yeah! That's right!" laughed Harry, slapping his forehead, "Duh!"

"_I've played Survivor for almost 70 days now! It's Day 27 now... and I made it to Day 39 the first time around. Wait..." (starts counting on his fingers) "...that ain't 70. That's 66! ….Close enough." - Harry_

"We probably will never reach 100 days like players such as Ben Tan or Andrew or Will." noted Thane, "And that's all right with me. I don't need to play 100 days to know that I did my best."

Kratos nodded at Thane's words, "Exactly."

"_Survivors been one hell of a ride, I will admit. All good things do come to an end, eventually. I made it to Day 37 and 5th Place last time. While I would like to improve, judging on my current situation, I may not stay long to see an improvement." - Kratos_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Sweet Tooth, Raine, and Stephen, returning from their reward."

The aforementioned survivors joined up with the others on their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Raine."

Raine did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Forest Maze, you will be using a grappling hook to retrieve 3 bags of puzzle pieces. Once you have all 3 bags, complete the puzzle. First 4 to finish move onto the final round. In the final round you will navigate a ball through a rotating labyrinth maze. First one to finish that, wins immunity, and will be safe at the vote tonight. Today's immunity challenge is a big one. This is one you want to win, and you will see why later on."

Jeff then pulled out a bottle with a note in it.

"After the challenge is over, I will give the winner this, which will be read at tribal council. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone started throwing their grappling hooks out to grab their puzzle pieces. En-Tee-I and Stephen got off to a fast start, while Harry and Raine weren't having much luck collecting the bags of puzzle pieces with their hooks.

Kratos, Sweet Tooth, and Zola worked very hard in getting their bags reeled in, while Stephen and En-Tee-I eventually had all three bags of puzzle pieces and were working on their puzzles.

Mordin, Harry, Thane, and Raine were out of the race by this point. Kratos was doing his damnedest to move on to the final part of the challenge, while Sweet Tooth tried to get ahead of him.

Eventually both Stephen and En-Tee-I finished their puzzles.

"Stephen! En-Tee-I! Moving on to the final round! Looking for two more!"

It was a race between Kratos, Sweet Tooth, and Zola, who all were now working on their puzzles. In the end...

…

…

…

"Sweet Tooth finishes! Zola finishes! En-Tee-I, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, and Zola moving on to the final part of this challenge!"

Kratos angrily kicked at the dirt, frustrated. Sweet Tooth smirked under his mask.

"In the final round, you will navigate your colored ball through the maze. First to finish is safe tonight at the vote and wins a very important immunity challenge. Survivors ready? Go!"

All four Survivors started working their ball mazes. Stephen and En-Tee-I were way ahead at this point, using their wits to their advantage. Sweet Tooth could hardly focus on his, hoping Stephen would beat En-Tee-I, fearing why this immunity was very important. If anything, he hoped Stephen won it.

Zola was far behind the other three, but she didn't mind at this point who won.

Eventually, one person finished...

…

…

…

…

…

Or should we say... ball. En-Tee-I's ball rolled down the exit, and smashed the plate at the bottom.

"EN-TEE-I WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for En-Tee-I.

"Congratulations En-Tee-I! You have won this crucial immunity challenge, and you are safe tonight at the vote. I want you to hold onto this bottled note until tribal council tonight. As for the rest of you, prepare yourselves for a vote tonight. One of you, as usual, will not survive it. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Superstar Day 28

Sweet Tooth took Harry into the jungle. He seemed very paranoid.

"Harry, I'm not sure if Kratos or Raine have talked to you lately, but they've talked to me and Stephen about voting out En-Tee-I. They say he's gonna do well with a jury, blah blah blah." explained Sweet Tooth.

"_After Jeff said that the immunity challenge was a very important one, I got very paranoid. Especially when En-Tee-I won the challenge. Whatever he won, I don't want him to bathe in it's luxuries. Tonight, there will be surprises." - Sweet Tooth_

"Well, what are you saying then, Sweet Tooth?" asked Harry.

"En-Tee-I winning this "important immunity" has me worried. So tonight, we're gonna go with Kratos and Raine, and blindside either Mordin or Zola. With Stephen and Thane hopefully on board, we're set to go." confirmed Sweet Tooth.

Harry nodded, "Well, if that's what the plan is, that's what I'll do!"

"Good," smirked Sweet Tooth, "I'll speak with Kratos and Raine, and later Stephen and Thane to rely the information. Whatever En-Tee-I won, he'll have to make good use of it, cause he'll be without one ally in a matter of hours."

"_Sweet Tooth and I are trying our best to hang in there, and we've gone back and forth with keeping the Totakeke players in the game. Guess tonight we're gonna be taking one of them out! So long!" - Harry_

However, someone nearby had followed them into the jungle, and spied on them. "I knew it..." muttered the floating alien ball.

In the shelter, Mordin and Zola were having a quick rest in the shelter. Moments later, En-Tee-I came floating in, an angry expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" asked Zola, a bit concerned.

"Well, I followed Sweet Tooth and Harry into the jungle as usual just to make sure we weren't gonna get the middle finger tonight," explained En-Tee-I, "When they say along the lines of 'En-Tee-I's important immunity worries me. If he gets a special power, I don't want him making great use of it.'."

Mordin groaned softly, annoyed. Zola shook her head, getting up out of the shelter.

"_There is zero loyalty from Sweet Tooth. None. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Officially betrayed trust for good. Could never regain it." - Mordin_

"Listen," explained Zola, "If that's the case, we've got a #%$#load of scrambling to do. This is where Stephen's and Thane's loyalties will be tested. Are they more on our side? Or Sweet Tooth's?"

"Thane will. Stephen not so sure about." replied Mordin, looking up at Zola.

"_We made a mistake so early on in the game. Damn you past En-Tee-I! Whatever, tonight, we need to break up Sweet Tooth and Harry, and I mean that. So help me God if that doesn't happen, I will die in the corner of the shelter." - En-Tee-I_

"Tonight, we're voting for Harry," explained En-Tee-I, "and then Sweet Tooth. Because I believe this bottled note is two votes in one tribal council. Not sure why this is an important immunity for me, though."

Mordin nodded, "May be right. Lucky for us if two votes. Will be able to take out a strong pair in one night."

"_I just hope our plan works tonight. If Sweet Tooth gets his way tonight, and it IS two votes tonight... then Viva La Resistance will be hurting badly. This isn't good. This isn't good at all." - Zola_

Mordin and Zola fist bumped, and then head butted En-Tee-I before separating to scramble.

After a heavy amount of scrambling from mostly everybody on the tribe, Thane and Stephen were talking in the jungle.

"Wow..." sighed Stephen, "This is going to be a mess by the time tribal council is over."

Thane nodded, "Yes. Stephen, I'm gonna say this right now, I'm voting for Harry tonight."

"Thane, we need him and Sweet Tooth," explained Stephen, "This vote tonight clearly will ruin both of their chances of winning, thus putting our stock higher on the list for jury votes."

"_En-Tee-I's immunity has Sweet Tooth super paranoid about what it could be. Jeff never really did explain why it was so important, and because of that, Sweet Tooth is very unsure of what it could be, and he wants to take out one of his allies tonight. Once again, Thane and I are in the middle." - Stephen_

Thane gave him a stern look, "Sweet Tooth is playing a lot like Limberg did. He'll betray allies if they threaten him. What if you or I threaten him later in the game? Then we'll get the boot. Besides, I feel like this could be the last chance we get to vote him and Harry off."

Stephen sighed, "I'll... see what happens tonight."

Thane nodded.

"_I hope Stephen makes the right decision tonight. If he votes with Sweet Tooth, he's becoming greedy. Becoming greedy in a game like Survivor is not a good thing." - Thane_

– – – – –

The Superstar tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Senel,"

Senel was wearing a yellow t shirt and black shorts.

"JD,"

JD was wearing a white suit. His hair was gelled back.

"And Ren, voted out at the last tribal council."

Ren was wearing nothing but a top hat with a pipe in his mouth.

"This game gets interesting every day, and with a bottled note in play, anything can happen. Mordin, after En-Tee-I won the immunity challenge, did you guess what the bottled note could possibly entail?" asked Jeff.

"Could be anything really. Tons of possibilities. But more worried about tonights vote then what the note could say." replied Mordin.

"Thane, was it crazy back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely crazy. It was quite possibly the craziest day I've had on Survivor. A lot went on behind the scenes, and tonight will be a big vote. Especially with the note." replied Thane.

"Raine, are you concerned about the vote?" asked Jeff.

Raine nodded.

"Just a little bit. I've been told that I'm safe tonight, but that could mean anything in the game of Survivor. For all I know, I'm getting voted off tonight." replied Raine.

"Zola, how about you? Are you aware that you are the last remaining castaway from Survivor Forest Maze?" asked Jeff.

Zola nodded.

"Oh, I'm aware, and I don't see how that'll make a difference in the vote tonight. All I know about tonight is... well... En-Tee-I is lucky to be wearing that necklace." replied Zola.

"Stephen, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

Stephen sighed.

"Who knows Jeff. There are too many possibilities at this point, like Mordin said." replied Stephen.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Harry, you're up."

– – –

En-Tee-I's Vote: Nothing to say, hopefully you go tonight, and then your master leaves afterwards. (Harry)

Kratos' Vote: I'm just glad I don't have to use my idol tonight. Good luck. (?)

Stephen's Vote: Sorry. It's for the best. (?)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: En-Tee-I's got a good game going, and ultimately, it's you who'll take the fall. (?)

Thane's Vote: I apologize. I just don't trust you. (Harry)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Harry. (He blinked.)

…

Harry. Two votes Harry.

…

…

…

Mordin. One vote Mordin, two votes Harry. (Mordin deeply sighed, concerned.)

…

Mordin. Tied two votes Mordin, two votes Harry.

…

…

Mordin. Three votes Mordin, two votes Harry.

…

Mordin. Four votes Mordin, two votes Harry. (Thane closed his eyes.)

…

…

…

Harry. Three votes Harry, four votes Mordin. (Stephen also closed his eyes, and looked away.)

…

…

Harry. We're tied. Four votes Harry. Four votes Mordin. One vote left. (Everyone focused on Jeff.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, and the fourth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…is Mordin. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Thane shook his head a little, looking down at the ground. Mordin hugged Zola and En-Tee-I before giving his torch up.

"Mordin, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Mordin shook his head sadly as he left the area.

"Now that was a big blindside. Another winner exits the game, and now we're down to eight. En-Tee-I, you may now open up the bottled note."

En-Tee-I did so, using his mouth to pop the top off the bottle, and took the note out. He read out loud, "You just voted out someone from your tribe. You will now vote off another. Any immunities and hidden immunity idols used will remain in play."

"That is why it was a big immunity for you, En-Tee-I. You get to survive two votes compared to one. No hidden immunity idols were played, and cannot be played for this vote. I will give you ten minutes to decide on who you're voting for."

After ten minutes had passed, and several whispers and silent signals had been made, Jeff spoke up.

"Okay, it's now time to vote. En-Tee-I is safe. Kratos, you're first up."

– – –

En-Tee-I's Vote: What... the hell... just happened...? (Stephen)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: I feel kind of dumb now, but I've made my move. Might as well carry it out. (Zola)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Stephen. (He nodded.)

…

Stephen. Two votes Stephen.

…

…

Zola. One vote Zola, two votes Stephen. (She gathered her things, knowing she was done for.)

…

Zola. Tied two votes Zola, two votes Stephen.

…

Zola. Three votes Zola, two votes Stephen.

…

Zola. That's four votes Zola. (Sweet Tooth smirked.)

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, and the fifth member of our jury, Zola. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Zola sighed, hugging En-Tee-I before giving her torch up. "Stay safe."

"Zola, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Zola gave a nod to the remaining players before leaving the area.

"This might be a night to remember. Two players left tonight, and they both looked shocked about the results. We will see how this goes. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Mordin's Final Words**

"Unpleasant situation. Never been voted out before. New for me. Quite disappointed in Sweet Tooth. Playing quite a ruthless, cutthroat game. However, give him credit. Never saw that vote coming in my direction. Hope En-Tee-I, Zola, and Thane make best of their situation."

VOTE

Harry – Zola, Thane, En-Tee-I, and Mordin

Mordin – Raine, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, Kratos, and Harry

**Zola's Final Words**

"This game can get very ugly at times, and tonight was no exception. As En-Tee-I got to keep his immunity for the second vote, it was pretty obvious that I was going to follow Mordin out the door. Sweet Tooth has signed his fate. After this vote, it's going to be difficult for him to win, now."

VOTE

Stephen – Zola and En-Tee-I

Zola – Thane, Raine, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, Kratos, and Harry


	12. Episode 11 Takes One Dummy To Ruin It

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With their backs against the wall and a hidden immunity idol in their possession, Kratos and Raine figured out plans in order to stay in the game. Kratos came up with the plan to have one of the two win immunity, and then come out with the idol. They also tried to convince Sweet Tooth to turn on the original Totakeke tribe._

_Stephen and Thane agreed to stick with Sweet Tooth and Harry, believing they would receive no votes in the final tribal council compared to someone like Zola or En-Tee-I._

_At the reward challenge, Sweet Tooth, Raine, and Stephen won a picnic at sea. While on reward, Raine tried to get Stephen on her side, but Stephen had none of it. While they spoke, Sweet Tooth snuck a clue to the idol in his pocket._

_Back at camp, Zola and Mordin considered various Final 3 situations, and saw both Thane and En-Tee-I as threats for jury votes. Either way, they wanted to take one or the other to the end._

_At the immunity challenge, En-Tee-I mastered the ball maze over Stephen, and won a very important immunity challenge, according to Jeff. Also given to En-Tee-I was a bottled note to be read at tribal council._

_Jeff's words made Sweet Tooth very paranoid, and he told Harry about a big move to take out one of En-Tee-I's allies. They would get Kratos, Raine, Stephen, and Thane on board. However, En-Tee-I caught them in the bushes._

_He warned Mordin and Zola about the plan, and they planned to blindside Harry, and then Sweet Tooth, believing the bottled note would entail a double tribal council, with two players being voted out. Caught between both alliances, and Thane concerned about trusting Sweet Tooth, Stephen was stuck in the middle._

_At tribal council, Sweet Tooth's alliance targeted Mordin, and En-Tee-I's alliance targeted Harry. Ultimately, Stephen voted for Mordin, blindsiding him in a 5-4 vote. Following Mordin's blindside was a second tribal council, with En-Tee-I retaining his immunity. With En-Tee-I safe, Zola was targeted, and sent home. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: En-Tee-I, Harry, Kratos, Raine, Stephen, Sweet Tooth, and Thane**

**Jury: Senel, JD, Ren, Mordin, and Zola**

– – – – –

Superstar Day 29

With both of his allies voted out within 24 hours, En-Tee-I was furious upon arriving back at camp. He refused to talk with anyone.

"_I was completely caught off guard. While I knew it could happen, I was not expecting BOTH Mordin and Zola to be voted out back to back in the same night. The immunity definitely saved me, and it's going to save me from here on out." - En-Tee-I_

Sweet Tooth watched as En-Tee-I floated into the shelter, and chuckled evilly, looking over at Harry, whom was standing next to him, "We're set to go, Harry. Final 4 is in our sights."

Harry smiled brightly, placing his hands on his hips, "Yes indeed, Sweet Tooth! Y'know En-Tee-I's gonna be gunning for us for the rest of the game."

"And I'm ready for it," chuckled Sweet Tooth, dusting off his hands, "En-Tee-I's strong in the challenges. He did win 3 immunities last time he played, and the last one, so... we've got a lot of work to do."

"And if he wins the darn challenge?" wondered Harry.

"Kratos or Raine. Simple." shrugged Sweet Tooth.

"_Right now, practically the Final 4 and 3 is in sight for me. I can literally smell the money at this point. It's utterly beautiful how perfect my game is going this time around. Though, just like last time, takes just one dummy to ruin it." - Sweet Tooth_

While they talked, Kratos and Raine were in the jungle, also planning ahead.

"Last night was a blessing," replied Raine, "I was... completely shocked that Sweet Tooth really did honor his word to us."

Kratos nodded, "And now we're in an even better situation then before."

"_Last night's tribal council pushed myself and Raine two more spots ahead, and withered down En-Tee-I's alliance to only him. With the idol still in my pocket, we can completely turn the game right back around." - Kratos_

Raine looked over at Kratos, "I'm going to guess you have a plan."

"En-Tee-I is alone now, and it's in our interest to use the idol on him," explained Kratos, "We'll tell him about the idol, but we still have to make it seem like he's still going home, having En-Tee-I act as bait for Sweet Tooth to take."

"But why tell En-Tee-I? That only seems like it'll make him even more nervous than he already is." replied Raine.

"If word gets out that we do have the idol, they'll definitely switch the vote around. One of us could be going home." explained Kratos.

"_Kratos has the idol, and he wants to use it to gain En-Tee-I's trust, and to save him. En-Tee-I is in hot water after last night's big blindside. If we don't make it too obvious, another big blindside is ahead." - Raine_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 29

While the rest of the tribe was busy, Raine crawled into the shelter to speak with En-Tee-I.

"I remember a few days back," noted Raine, "I said it was a completely new game, and that old allegiances would not exist."

"And...?" wondered En-Tee-I.

"And... Kratos and I have the hidden immunity idol." confirmed Raine.

"_Raine just told me this morning that she and Kratos had the idol in their pocket. Apparently it's Senel's idol which was found on Omega camp. This... whole day just got even better. Viva La Resistance being torn apart sucks, but being able to get back into the game is even better." - En-Tee-I_

Raine sat down next to En-Tee-I, "Here's the plan. We're going to use you as bait. Basically, we're acting like you're going out next anyway. Do NOT win immunity En-Tee-I. Do. Not. Win. That will just screw up our entire plan, because that'll probably throw myself and Kratos up on the chopping block."

"But if they see me not trying, they'll know something's up." noted En-Tee-I.

"I don't really care how you do it, honestly," sighed Raine, "Just don't win the challenge okay?"

En-Tee-I said nothing else, and nodded.

"_I'm excited to be working with En-Tee-I once again. We started off on opposite ends this season, but now the tables have turned now. Sweet Tooth's playing a dirty game, and it's time to take the clown down." - Raine_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth was out in the jungle alone, while Kratos, Thane, Stephen, and Harry were out doing chores.

"_During the reward, I grabbed a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Not that I don't need it, but some reassurance would be helpful. I have the numbers, but should that ever change, I need to prepare myself." - Sweet Tooth_

Sweet Tooth started digging through the dirt with his knife, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone who might be sneaking.

When he came up empty handed, he started lifting rocks, "It's got to be around here."

…

…

…

…

…

Eventually, after flipping about ten or so rocks, Sweet Tooth found the hidden immunity idol, but he questioned its appearance.

"Interesting." muttered Sweet Tooth to himself, pocketing the idol.

"_When I unwrapped the hidden immunity idol, it struck me as odd. It looks very similar to the idol Stephen had, and that one was fake. The idol I saw Ren play looked nothing like this." (holds up the idol) "This is a fake idol, guaranteed. But... what to do with it...?" - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered." noted Jeff.

"80." called Thane.

"80 to Thane. Thane seems interested in what this could be." smiled Jeff.

"I can only sense that it's going to be big." replied Thane.

No one else really wanted it.

"Very well, sold to Thane for 80 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was roast beef and coca cola.

Thane nodded, and politely took it, "As expected. Thank you, Jeff."

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"160!" called Raine.

"180!" called Kratos.

"200!" called Raine.

"220!" called Kratos.

"220 to Kratos. Any takers?"

"260!" called En-Tee-I.

No one else bothered.

"Once, twice, sold to En-Tee-I for 260 bucks."

Jeff revealed what it was; a tall cool glass of Mountain Dew and 4 slices of bacon.

"Looks delicious. Thank you." smiled En-Tee-I, taking his meal.

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again. I just love covered items, don't you?"

"100, Jeffrey!" called Harry.

"200!" called Sweet Tooth, smirking.

"Meany! 300, Jeffrey!" called Harry.

No one else took another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Harry for 300 dollars."

Jeff revealed a sealed note and handed it to Harry.

"Read this in private." instructed Jeff.

"Very well. Thank you!" smiled Harry, walking back to his seat.

Jeff pulled out the next item, and uncovered it.

"Right here, we have 2 cheeseburgers, huge batch of french fries, and 2 ice cold beers. You have to split money with another Survivor. This means one person will not get a chance to bid."

Raine looked to Kratos, "Split 200?" Kratos nodded.

"200 being split between Raine and Kratos. Is there anything higher?"

"300!" called Harry, who was splitting with Sweet Tooth.

"400!" called Stephen, who would be splitting with Thane. This left En-Tee-I by himself.

After some whispering between Kratos and Raine, Kratos looked at Jeff, "1000. We'll spend all of our money."

Jeff was speechless, "Wow! Both you and Raine will spend all 500 on this?"

Kratos nodded, "I see nothing else of value besides a meal at this point."

"Very well, then. Sold to Raine and Kratos for 1000 dollars. Enjoy."

Kratos and Raine handed Jeff their wallets, and took the huge plate of food back. Almost immediately they started eating. Harry's mouth watered.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for something large. How about a full pizza?"

"I call 340 on that!" called Stephen.

"400!" called Sweet Tooth.

Stephen didn't bid back.

"Once, twice, sold to Sweet Tooth for 400!"

Sweet Tooth smiled, and took the pizza back with him to the bench. He shared his pizza with Stephen, Harry, and Thane. This visibly ticked off Kratos, Raine, and En-Tee-I.

"Not gonna let the others have any, Sweet Tooth?" asked Jeff, curiously.

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "They've had their turn to eat, anyway." This made Raine roll her eyes.

Jeff smiled, "Alright then. We have one more item to sell, and it's not even an item." Jeff turned around, "Come on in!"

Just then, Stephen's sister Anny, Sweet Tooth's father Charlie, Raine's brother Genis, En-Tee-I's best friend Iggy, Thane's son Kolyat, Kratos' son Lloyd, and Harry's nephew Tommy walked out one by one and stood in a line behind Jeff.

"Highest bid gets to spend the afternoon with their loved one."

"200." called Thane.

"Well now that ain't fair, now I can't bid..." whined Harry.

Stephen rolled his eyes at Harry, "C'mon, Harry, it's his son."

"But I wanna see my nephew!" whined Harry even further.

Raine shook her head, looking over at Harry, "Wow Harry. The man's terminally ill, and you don't want him to see his son? Jeff, just let Thane have it. He needs it more than any of us."

Jeff looked at Thane, "Only yours for sure if you bid all of your money."

"420, then." called Thane.

Only Stephen had higher, and he shook his head, not bidding.

"Once, twice, sold to Thane for 420 bucks. Come over and say hello to your son, Kolyat."

Thane immediately got up off the bench, and hugged his son tightly.

"Thane, you have the right to give two other tribe members the right to see their family members for free." offered Jeff.

Thane looked at Stephen, "Stephen. He deserves to see his sister. And... Raine. She had no money to even bid. She needs this."

Both Stephen and Raine thanked Thane as they greeted and hugged their sister and brother respectively.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Superstar Day 30

Thane, Raine, and Stephen chose to spend the whole day away from camp, and spend time with their loved ones.

Thane and Kolyat were talking by the beach.

Thane handed Kolyat one of the many seashells he had collected in the 30 days he's been on Survivor, "I want you to have this, my son. Everytime you see it, I want you to think of me."

"Thank you father," replied Kolyat, clenching the seashell in his hand gently.

"_Being able to see Kolyat... was a very heartfelt moment for me. After Irikah, my wife, was murdered, I had to leave my son behind while I tracked down her killers. For a long time, we were estranged. However, with Commander Shepard's help, we were able to catch up and bond again." - Thane_

On the other side, Stephen and Anny were talking about what's been going on lately in the game.

"That's a pretty dysfunctional alliance you have, Stephen." giggled Anny.

Stephen shrugged, "Hey, at the rate things are going for me, I might be coming home a millionaire."

"_Last season, Ben Tan, my Survivor mentor, happened to be my loved one, as Anny had just given birth to my niece days ago. Now, this time, I get to spend a full day with my sister, and I'm loving every minute." - Stephen_

Meanwhile, Raine and Genis were talking around the camp fire.

"This game is really crazy, sis!" laughed Genis, "I'm surprised you, Kratos, Presea, and Regal were all able to withstand it!"

Raine shrugged, "You just have to believe in yourself, Genis. The craziness will only get bigger and bigger in the next 9 days."

"_Genis and I were abandoned by our mother, in order to protect us from discrimination. Half elves such as us are looked down upon in our world. So much so we even had to pose as regular elves in order to avoid discrimination. Luckily for us that discrimination is slowly dying." - Raine_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 31

Kratos and Raine were sitting down with Thane by the sea.

"Both Harry and Sweet Tooth were very rude during the auction," commented Raine, "Sweet Tooth showing off the power he had, and Harry being selfish. Why keep those two around?"

Thane shrugged, "It's how the game went for me. Where I'm from, those two would've been assassinated. Because of the choices I have made, I have to stick with them."

"_I don't think Stephen made a smart decision by sticking with players like Sweet Tooth. However, with our alliance of 4 against Kratos, Raine, and En-Tee-I, I don't see Sweet Tooth pulling another blindside." - Thane_

Kratos nodded, "And sometimes that is the best thing. But have you considered what happens after we're all gone?"

"What do you mean?" wondered Thane, looking over at Kratos.

"When your group of four makes it to the end. Ever consider that Stephen could toss you aside for a Final 3 with Sweet Tooth and Harry?" suggested Kratos.

"_Given Sweet Tooth's aggressive gameplay and Harry's coat tail rider gameplay, they are the right players to take to the end. I want Thane to realize this, and potentially get him thinking about increasing his own chances of winning." - Kratos_

"I... haven't, honestly. I don't think Stephen would be that greedy." replied Thane.

"Clearly he was last night," said Raine, "After choosing to vote off Mordin and Zola over Harry and Sweet Tooth."

"_Kratos and Raine brought up a good point. They believe Stephen could easily take Harry and Sweet Tooth to the Finals over me. Stephen and I have been partners since Day 2, and I would lose great respect for him if he were to break that." - Thane_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Stephen were talking in the shelter. Sweet Tooth was looking over his hidden immunity idol.

"That's definitely a fake," nodded Stephen, "It looks identical to the one I had, and it looks nothing like Ren's."

"_Sweet Tooth apparently found the hidden immunity idol the other day, and from we both could tell, it's definitely a fake idol. Right now we have the numbers, so this neither helps or hurts us. However..." - Stephen_

Sweet Tooth thought for a long time, before looking over at Stephen, "Let's rehide it. We don't really need it, and it could be more... 'useful'... in someone else's hands."

Stephen grinned lightly, "Niiiiice! Sometimes, it can be fun being evil."

"_The alliance is myself, Harry, Thane, and Stephen. We really can't be screwed over at this point. En-Tee-I is the biggest threat left in the game, and I think I have Kratos' and Raine's votes at the moment. Immunity is crucial. If En-Tee-I wins, my plans could potentially fall apart." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, En-Tee-I."

En-Tee-I did so.

"For today's challenge, you are going to be holding onto a beam, holding on upside down with your arms and legs wrapped around the beam. If you fall off, you're out of the challenge. Last one standing, wins immunity, and safe from the vote tonight."

"Harry, you won a note at the auction, you may now read the note."

Harry nodded, and unwrapped the note, "You will enter the challenge 30 minutes in."

"That means, Harry, you will not start when the others start. You will have a 30 minute advantage over the other Survivors in this challenge. Could be a big play. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready and situated for the exception of Harry. Since En-Tee-I was just a ball with no legs or arms, his challenge was to basically balance on top of the beam.

"This challenge has begun."

– 30 minutes in... –

Kratos, Sweet Tooth, and Stephen looked the most comfortable so far. Thane and Raine were slightly struggling to hold on. You could see Thane's muscles just barely shaking.

"Alright Harry, you may now enter the competition."

Harry hopped up to grab hold of the beam, and lifted his legs up and around the beam.

– 1 hour in.. –

Just then, the first person dropped out.

"En-Tee-I didn't last long. He's out of the challenge."

Kratos wasn't that happy with En-Tee-I's performance, hoping he'd last it out just a little bit longer.

Now Stephen was beginning to struggle a little. Kratos and Sweet Tooth were both still fighting.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Just then, another player dropped out.

"There goes Raine. Down to five players."

Thane started to relax, with his muscles slowly ceasing to shake. Harry, who was good at endurance challenges, was nice and relaxed.

– 2 hours in... –

Just then, two more players dropped out after a long while.

"Just like that, Stephen and Sweet Tooth are both out of the challenge."

Kratos looked over at Harry, just a tad worried about letting him win. But he shrugged it off, trying his best to win.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

Just then... after a nice long fought battle, one person was left standing...

…

…

…

…

"Thane and Kratos drop out. HARRY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Harry.

"Harry, I'll give you credit, my man. In these endurance challenges you are a king if there ever was one. You are safe tonight at the vote, and now have a 1 in 6 shot at winning this thing. Tonight, another player will be voted off and join the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Superstar Day 32

Sweet Tooth, Harry, and Stephen were in the forest. Sweet Tooth just finished burying the fake idol back in the ground.

"Now someone else can find this idol," chuckled Sweet Tooth, dusting his hands off, "Not that I care. We've got the game wrapped up."

"_Tonight, the vote is a no brainer. En-Tee-I is the biggest threat at winning individual immunity. My group of four will vote for him, and hopefully Kratos and Raine are still on board." - Sweet Tooth_

Harry clapped for him, "Well done, my man. What's the plan tonight, then?"

"En-Tee-I. It's pretty obvious. He could win immunity in the future, and that's a big no-no. He's got the whole tribe against him after both Zola and Mordin left." confirmed Sweet Tooth.

"Kratos and Raine are for sure?" wondered Stephen.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Yep. They were the ones who went to me about it anyway. It's set in stone as it is."

"_We have a strong alliance that has strangely stayed loyal and together for this long in the game, especially given Sweet Tooth's reputation. Um... what can I say? Pretty lucky to still be here." - Stephen_

"I'll tell Thane about it, but I think he's already in the know." said Stephen.

Sweet Tooth nodded, and fist bumped both Harry and Stephen.

Meanwhile, Kratos, Raine, and En-Tee-I were in the shelter.

"I'm pretty sure they're voting for you tonight," said Raine, looking at En-Tee-I, "So Kratos will be using the idol tonight."

En-Tee-I smirked, "Good to hear. We're putting Sweet Tooth down on the parchment. No question about that."

Kratos nodded, "Yes. Definitely. He's the biggest threat of that alliance, and if we don't pull a move now, he will surely win this whole thing. I'll admit, despite his bold, aggressive moves, even I'd vote for him to win."

"_Gaining En-Tee-I as a worthy ally and eliminating Sweet Tooth will propel my game and Raine's game deeper. We've got seven days to go, and every big move counts." - Kratos_

Raine nodded, "I completely agree, Kratos. Don't worry En-Tee-I, just pretend that you are going home, otherwise they'll find out what we're doing."

"Oh, don't worry. I know what I'm doing." confirmed En-Tee-I.

"_Tonight, Sweet Tooth's in for a big surprise. At one moment, I was by myself with Viva La Resistance being destroyed, but then came along Kratos and Raine, whom offered to save me. I'm telling you, this game changes constantly." - En-Tee-I_

Raine then patted En-Tee-I on the head before she and Kratos left the shelter. Kratos leaned over to whisper into Raine's ear.

"Keep an eye on En-Tee-I, even he's a big threat." reminded Kratos. Raine nodded.

"_Even though we're going to save En-Tee-I tonight, that doesn't mean we're with him 100%. He himself is a large threat. We're only saving him because if we don't, Kratos and I will be voted out afterwards. It's a risk we're willing to take." - Raine_

– – – – –

The Superstar tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Senel,"

Senel was wearing his usual outfit, his usual bushy white hair gelled back.

"JD,"

JD was wearing an orange t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Ren,"

Ren was once again wearing nothing but a top hat, but lacked the pipe.

"Mordin,"

Mordin wore his usual outfit. He didn't look at the final seven.

"And Zola, both voted out at the last tribal council."

Zola was wearing a black jacket with a white tube top underneath. She also wore black jeans.

"That was quite a tribal council four nights ago. Harry, you barely skated by last night by only one vote. Lucky to still be here?" asked Jeff.

"Why yes I am, Jeff! Even tonight, I am very lucky to have bought that advantage and win the last challenge. Nothing can ruin this perfect day!" replied Harry.

"Sweet Tooth, based on what I've seen, you're in control of this game. After the crazy vote last tribal council, are you at all concerned that your position will change?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth nodded.

"Oh yeah. I've went through power shifts both in this season and in Aquatic Ruin. I'm prepared for it should it happen, and so is my alliance." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Raine, you're the last remaining woman, and last remaining winner. You've got to be feeling the target heavy on your back, especially this close to the end." noted Jeff.

Raine nodded.

"Of course. I'm a little concerned it could be me tonight. I've gone the whole game without a target on my back, but that'll change quickly." replied Raine.

"En-Tee-I, worried at all about tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm probably leaving tonight, Jeff. Both Mordin and Zola were my closest allies, and with them gone, there's no hope for me." replied En-Tee-I.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sweet Tooth, you're up."

– – –

En-Tee-I's Vote: I can't wait for you to leave. You've overstayed your welcome. (Sweet Tooth)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: Nothing personal. Eliminating the competition. (En-Tee-I)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Just then, Kratos stood up from his seat, pulling out his immunity idol. Everyone but Raine and En-Tee-I eyed him weirdly.

"Play this on En-Tee-I tonight, Jeff," explained Kratos.

Sweet Tooth sneered at him under his mask, before hanging his head low. Harry, Thane, and Stephen were speechless.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for En-Tee-I, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, En-Tee-I. Doesn't count. (Both Mordin and Zola on the jury were very happy.)

…

En-Tee-I. Doesn't count.

En-Tee-I. Doesn't count.

En-Tee-I. Doesn't count. So far, no one has any votes counting. (Sweet Tooth had a hand on his bags.)

…

…

…

Sweet Tooth. One vote Sweet Tooth. (Sweet Tooth already stood up, grabbing his things even before Jeff read the next vote.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, and the sixth member of our jury, Sweet Tooth. Tonight, 2 is all you need. You need to hand me your torch.

Sweet Tooth almost already had his torch at Jeff's feet after Jeff read the final vote.

"As ready as ever. Sweet Tooth, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sweet Tooth gave a nod before leaving the tribal council area.

"As we've talked about tonight, the game can flip flop and change right before your very eyes. As for Sweet Tooth, second time he's been voted out with an idol protecting someone. Another big blindside. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sweet Tooth's Final Words**

"Well boys and girls, here I sit again as a result of the hidden immunity idol. Blindsiding the blindsider? Never thought I'd see the day. But I could see why I failed in this game. I never considered the idol being played. Guess I get what I deserved. I wish the best of luck to my alliance."

VOTE

En-Tee-I – Thane, Sweet Tooth, Stephen, and Harry (not counted)

Sweet Tooth – Raine, En-Tee-I, and Kratos

Deja vu. In Aquatic Ruin, Metal Mario used the idol on Ling Ling, and Sweet Tooth got the boot. Very big move towards a Survivor Villain. How will this effect the game? Find out. After the next episode, we have the Finale. HYYYYPPPEEE


	13. Episode 12 Ruin Mode

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With both Mordin and Zola gone from the game, En-Tee-I became a dead alien walking. Sweet Tooth and Harry had all the power, and it would take a lot to ruin what they started. Because of En-Tee-I's situation, Kratos had a plan to take the power right out of Sweet Tooth's hands, and change the course of the game._

_Raine then told En-Tee-I of the plan, telling him to act like he was going home, or else their whole plan could fall apart. Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth found the hidden immunity idol, or so he thought. He realized that it could be the fake idol._

_At the auction, both Harry and Sweet Tooth showed the power of their labor, with Harry acting like a spoiled brat, and Sweet Tooth deliberately showing off his alliance._

_Following a visit from loved ones, Raine and Kratos tried to get more players to turn on Sweet Tooth, by convincing Thane that they would gladly take him out if it meant winning one million dollars. Thane showed his concern, but he didn't mind it at the moment. Sweet Tooth later showed his fake idol to Stephen, and they planned to hide it again, not even needing it._

_At the immunity challenge, an advantage Harry bought at the auction served him well, as he ended up winning individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, everything was in play for En-Tee-I to be voted out. However, Kratos and Raine, as promised, were going to save him. Despite planning to save En-Tee-I, Kratos reminded Raine that he couldn't stay long either._

_At tribal council, Kratos used his idol to spare En-Tee-I from the vote, and for the second time in his Survivor career, Sweet Tooth was voted out after the idol saved someone from being eliminated. He became the sixth member of the jury. 6 are left, tonight, one more will go._

**Final 6: En-Tee-I, Harry, Kratos, Raine, Stephen, and Thane**

**Jury: Senel, JD, Ren, Mordin, Zola, and Sweet Tooth**

– – – – –

Superstar Day 33

The Superstar tribe returned to camp after a massive blindside. Stephen shook his head in awe.

"Wow, guys, that had to be the biggest move made in this game." chuckled Stephen.

"_Last night, we thought everything was in play for En-Tee-I to be voted off, but sure enough, Kratos happened to have the hidden immunity idol, and boom, there goes Sweet Tooth. I'll be honest, I'm even more nervous than I was before." - Stephen_

Kratos nodded, "It was either that, or be eliminated by him. We had to make the move that would propel us farther."

"Hey, I'm not saying you screwed up," defended Stephen, "You made a good move, and I think you'll do well."

"_Harry serves no threat whatsoever now. His master is gone, and he has no where left to run. However, Stephen and Thane are much more dangerous. Stephen's a strong strategist, and Thane's friends with most of the jury. Both will need to be taken out soon." - Kratos_

A little while later into the day, Thane and Stephen took Kratos into the jungle to discuss a few things.

"I hope you understand this, Kratos," explained Stephen, "By keeping En-Tee-I around longer you keep a strong player in the game. He can definitely win immunities."

Kratos nodded, crossing his arms, "Yes. Raine and I are aware of that already."

Thane looked over at Kratos, "Then you realize how big of a threat he possesses. He must go next."

"_If En-Tee-I stays in this game, he will win immunity challenges, and just like the duels in Redemption Island, he will use those to get himself deeper into the game. If he makes it to the Final 3, he could win." - Thane_

"Same goes with Raine, bro," replied Stephen, "She might of won, but I'm telling you now, even I'd vote for her in the end. She's certainly played a great game."

Kratos sighed, looking down, "I... also know that."

"That's the problem with this game. Sometimes even allies have to go in order for you to win this game." noted Thane.

"_Both Thane and Stephen told me that if I don't take Raine out now, she could beat me in the end. As of right now, I'm not going to let Raine go yet. Especially when a strong duo like Thane and Stephen are still together." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Harry and Raine were speaking to one another around the camp fire.

"So... am I next on the list?" asked Harry, worriedly.

Raine shook her head, "Harry, you should know better. You're staying for quite a while. Besides... I made a promise to you."

Harry looked up at Raine.

"When we got to Omega after Seashell was dissolved, I promised you that I would look out for you and vice versa. Regardless on what you did with Sweet Tooth, I still will hold true to that." promised Raine.

"_Harry is going to the Finals again. That's just how this game will turn out in the end. Harry is the key for anyone in this game to become a millionaire, or in my case, a 'two-millionaire'." - Raine_

Harry smiled, "Well I appreciate that, Raine. I really do, and I will honor that promise."

"_Think about me all ya want, but Raine has done more to help me than Thane and Stephen ever could. With my man Sweet Tooth gone, I gotta go with the flow, and Raine's got the numbers." - Harry_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 34

Kratos and Raine were laying down in the shelter, speaking.

"I told Harry we were gonna keep him around," explained Raine.

Kratos nodded, "If it's that easy to flip loyalties, then do it. I don't want En-Tee-I in the Final 3, anyway. Harry would benefit us more in the end."

"_Raine managed to get Harry on our side, which is good. Harry isn't as dangerous in challenges like En-Tee-I is, and he's less of a threat to beat." - Kratos_

"I also happened to be told something else. Thane and Stephen both believe you would win again, and tempted me into voting you off." continued Kratos.

Raine rolled her eyes, "I figured as such. Don't listen to them Kratos. I really don't see myself winning for a second time anyway."

"_Well... okay, in retrospect, I do believe I could win again. Then again, Kratos could beat me, as he did lead the alliance the whole way through. I just have to persuade the jury otherwise." - Raine_

"I say we'd vote Thane off before Stephen," suggested Raine, "He's not only bright, he could potentially win this thing."

"I agree. But if Stephen gets a little too threatening in challenges, he'll have to go instead." replied Kratos.

"_There's a lot of possibilities at the moment. Stick to the plan, vote Stephen and Thane off, or increase my chances of winning, and vote Raine and En-Tee-I out. Either way, I need to determine my own destiny." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, Thane and En-Tee-I were meditating in the jungle for a long period of time, preparing for the upcoming reward challenge.

After a while En-Tee-I stopped, and turned to Thane, "It's been quite a ride, yes?"

Thane nodded, "It quite has. 34 days out here in the DK Jungle has really taken it's toll on me. I am feeling... weaker than before. Though, giving up is the last thing on my mind."

"_30 days in Virmire never took much of a toll on my body. However, 34 days and counting in the DK Jungle have..." (coughs a little) "...ugh... taken it's toll on me. But... I think I can make it 5 more days." - Thane_

"Good. On my planet, it doesn't matter how old you are, you don't give up," smiled En-Tee-I, "You fight until your last breath."

"I agree. Ever since I made my first kill at 6 years old, I've been taught to never surrender, never give up, never admit defeat until it's over for me." replied Thane.

"_Thane is definitely a fighter. Sadly, that's why he might have to be the next to go. His never give up attitude will push him to win challenges and very possibly this game. If I myself want a chance to win, Thane has to go." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining castaways entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Aquatic Ruin, you will be competing in several challenges. Each round we will lose either one or two players. I will explain them individually as we move along. For the first round, you will be digging through sand to find your color-coded bag of puzzle pieces, which you will use later in the challenge. First four to finish move on."

"For reward, you will leave here, and be taken to a luxurious mansion off the coast of DK Jungle. You will spend the night, and enjoy a hot shower, great food, and a relaxing day. Along with reward, you will also win something else which I will explain after the challenge. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone got to digging for their single bag of puzzle pieces. Kratos, En-Tee-I, and Thane dug fast, while Harry looked like he was barely trying.

Eventually, En-Tee-I and Kratos found their bags and raced to the finish. They were moving on.

It was a battle between Raine, Thane, and Stephen...

…

…

…

"The four players moving on are En-Tee-I! Kratos! Stephen! And Thane!"

Both Harry and Raine sat to the side, ready to watch the rest of the competition.

"For this part of the challenge, you will untie a wooden snake; puzzle bag still in hand. Up ahead are three small hills. First three to cross the finish line move on."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone got to work untying the wooden snake. Stephen had a large lead after he got the wooden snake untied, and on his back.

It took a while for the other three players to finish untying their snakes. Thane and Kratos finished, and started to haul the wooden snake through the hills. En-Tee-I followed suit. Kratos started to slow down just a bit, but did his best to keep up.

Stephen crossed the finish line after walking over the three hills.

Eventually...

…

…

…

"Thane and En-Tee-I crossed the finish line! Stephen, En-Tee-I, and Thane moving on!"

Kratos shrugged it off, sitting down next to Raine.

"For this part of the challenge, you will continue to carry both the snake and the bag of puzzle pieces through more sand hills, along with a water pit. In the water, tied up, is a wooden fish. Untie the fish, and drag that and your other items across the finish line. First two to finish move on."

All three competitors got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three Survivors got off to a good start. That didn't last long when Thane started to slow down a lot. The weight of the snake was bearing on him.

Stephen retained the lead he had from the last round, and jumped into the water pit, and got the fish untied. He climbed out of the water pit, and dragged his items across the finish line.

En-Tee-I had some problems getting his items through the water pit, as the wooden snake slowed him down like it did Thane. Because of this, Thane was catching up from his slow start.

Soon...

…

…

…

"En-Tee-I crosses! En-Tee-I and Stephen moving on to the final round!"

Thane wiped some sweat from his brow and took a seat on the bench.

"For the final round you will untie two more bags of puzzle pieces, and then you will then get those bags open, including the first bag you got in the first round, and finish the puzzle. Once you solved the puzzle, you will then fit the wooden snake and fish in their slots." Jeff showed the board, showing both En-Tee-I and Stephen a good imprint of where the snake and fish will fit on the puzzle board.

Both players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

En-Tee-I and Stephen raced out, and started to rapidly untie the last two bags of puzzle pieces. Both of them were slightly tired out after hauling both the heavy wooden snake and fish.

Stephen quickly got into a good lead as he got both bags of puzzle pieces untied, and then raced his way to the puzzle board. Before anything he fitted the snake and fish into their respective imprints, and then started to work on the puzzle.

En-Tee-I wasn't far behind Stephen. He placed both the snake and fish in their places, and started working on the puzzle. Stephen had quite a lead, but En-Tee-I was quickly catching up to Stephen.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Got it!" yelled En-Tee-I just barely before Stephen called for Jeff.

Jeff ran over to check En-Tee-I's puzzle.

"Correct! EN-TEE-I WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for En-Tee-I.

"Great work today, En-Tee-I! You will be spending the day in a relaxing, beautiful mansion, and have the night of your life. Along with reward, you will win something special."

He listened carefully.

"You and two chosen tribe members will be the only competitors in the upcoming immunity challenge," explained Jeff, "You, and whoever you choose to with you on reward will be competiting for immunity when you return from reward. Which two will join you?"

En-Tee-I smiled, "Without these two, I would be gone. Raine and Kratos."

Both Kratos and Raine joined up with En-Tee-I, thanking him kindly.

"En-Tee-I, Kratos, Raine? Your journey awaits you. Follow that path behind me to your new home for the night. As for Thane, Harry, and Stephen, nothing for you guys. You can all return to camp, and I will see you for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

The three players arrived at the beautiful mansion. Raine had sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh my, this isn't just any ordinary mansion, this mansion has been around here for a long time!" gushed Raine, letting her hand feel up the walls and structure of the mansion, "The concrete even feels ancient!"

Kratos sweat dropped a little, and chose to ignore Raine, gently pulling En-Tee-I along with him to avoid questions.

"_When Raine sees something rather old and ancient, she goes into this "ruin mode" of sorts. That's what her brother calls it. I've dealt with this a lot on our journey back in the day, so I'm used to it." - Kratos_

While Raine was busy gushing over all of the different artifacts in the mansion, Kratos and En-Tee-I were in the showers. When they came out, they immediately poured champagne, and started to relax in the foyer of the mansion.

"Now this is the life I wish I could have on my planet." smiled En-Tee-I.

Kratos nodded, taking another sip of champagne, "I agree. They don't have many resorts from where I come from. This is... a nice vacation to say the least."

"_I don't get the time to relax in my world. It's usually all about racing, having parties, and having conversations. No luxuries of the sort. It's a little bit surreal to be experiencing this." - En-Tee-I_

Kratos turned to look at En-Tee-I, "I know this might sound strange, but I want you to throw the immunity challenge."

En-Tee-I blinked, looking at Kratos, "What? Why?"

"It's only the three of us competing, right? Then it doesn't matter who wins," explained Kratos, "Besides, I'm sure Raine would like a chance to win immunity for once. I'm telling you now, En-Tee-I, you are safe no matter what. Why would we lie to you after we just saved you?"

En-Tee-I sighed, thinking in his head.

"_I want En-Tee-I to throw the challenge today. If he throws the challenge, it opens up the door to possibly blindside him. Raine and I haven't decided what we're going to do, but if he doesn't win, it's an option we can consider." - Kratos_

"I'll think about it," noted En-Tee-I, "But expect no guarantees."

"_It's a risk throwing immunity. After all, I just dodged a bullet at the last tribal council, can I really dodge another? Who knows." - En-Tee-I_

While they were enjoying the luxuries of the mansion, Raine was still exploring for herself. Eventually she came up to a painting of the Mona Lisa.

"Now this is definitely an ancient piece of work," commented Raine, "Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa."

It was then that Raine noticed a rolled up note in the corner of the painting. Glad that Kratos nor En-Tee-I were around, Raine snatched the note, and placed it in her coat pocket.

"_This is part of why I love old things. You can always find new and exciting things about them if you just look hard enough. Sure enough, in the Mona Lisa painting there was a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Though... not sure if it's really needed. I mean... we have the numbers." - Raine_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 35

Stephen and Thane were sitting around the camp fire. Stephen was watching Thane make a fire.

"I don't think we'll be able to do this any other way," sighed Stephen, "None of us are competing for immunity, so we all have to rely on this."

"_With myself, Thane, and Harry against Kratos, Raine, and En-Tee-I, I'm pretty sure the next vote will end up a 3-3 tie, and that we will be competing in a fire making challenge. Harry's safe, so it's either myself or Thane tonight." - Stephen_

"All three of them have made fire countless times from what I've seen," commented Thane, striking sparks with the flint, the wood beneath catching a light fire, "They will be tough to beat."

Stephen shrugged, "I think if anyone we should teach Harry to make a fire. They'd be smart to target him over us if they want ensurance on victory."

"It's possible, yes, but I just don't see them doing it. It'll be a waste on their part." replied Thane.

"Yeah, probably, but it's worth taking a chance." noted Stephen.

"_At this point, I suspect the next vote will be a tie breaker between one of my three, and one of Kratos, Raine, or En-Tee-I. Whoever wins said tie breaker, gets majority for their alliance. It's cruical we win the majority." - Thane_

A few moments later, Harry showed up. At this point, Thane was taking a break, and Stephen was now building a fire.

"Whatcha up to, boys?" asked Harry cheerfully.

"Making fire for tomorrow night," replied Stephen, "I mean it's obvious, isn't it? It's 3 and 3, and if we lose this fire making challenge, if it happens, we're all done for. Redemption Island Final 3."

"And that just ain't right, huh? Well, I'm pretty sure you two can do just fine!" smiled Harry.

"What if they target you?" asked Thane, sternly.

Harry shrugged, "Then I'll do my best to beat them! What else can I do?"

"Harry, you've never made a single fire since I've met you in this game. Even in Aquatic Ruin." sighed Stephen.

"_Harry's always been on the clueless and idiot side of the spectrum. But this is a moment where he needs to get serious and focus, if that's even possible for him. Otherwise, he's a goner!" - Stephen_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in En-Tee-I, Kratos, and Raine, returning from their reward."

All three of them walked onto their tribe mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Harry."

Harry did so.

"As explained yesterday, only En-Tee-I, Kratos, and Raine will compete in today's immunity challenge. However... En-Tee-I? Pick one more player to compete."

En-Tee-I looked amongst the three other players.

"I guess... Harry?"

Harry smiled happily.

"That means, Thane? Stephen? You won't be competing today, so come over and sit on the bench."

Both of them did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Redemption Island, you will build a staircase to the stars. Out in the ocean are 3 logs. You will swim out to collect one log at a time. When you return, place the log in the lowest slot, and continue. First person to finish, and climb up the stairs, wins immunity and is safe at the vote. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four of them raced out into the water and started swimming quickly. Raine and Harry got off to a quick start, but Raine was a little faster. She got her first log in and out of the water.

Raine was a fast swimmer, but it really did look like En-Tee-I was throwing the challenge. He was slowly swimming in the ocean. Kratos also was going slowly. Harry got his first log back to shore, while Raine got her second log to shore. She only needed one more log.

Kratos showed to be faster than En-Tee-I by getting his first log back to shore. Raine was getting a little exhausted by now, but Harry showed no sign of giving up. He got his second log back to shore. He only needed one more log.

En-Tee-I was still out in the ocean, not even trying. He watched Raine and Kratos as he swam backwards. Both Kratos and Harry made it back to shore at the same time, collecting their second and third logs respectively. Harry started to fit his logs into place. Kratos only needed one more log.

Raine was quickly catching up to Harry, finally getting her third and final log. She was now working on fitting the logs into place.

But soon, one person finished...

…

…

…

"HARRY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Harry.

"Another good performance for you, Harry. You may show a weak performance, but I know one thing, you never give up or slow down. You are safe at the vote tonight. As for Kratos, Raine, En-Tee-I, Stephen, and Thane? One of you will be the seventh member of the jury. You have tonight to figure out who that'll be. See you all at tribal council."

– – – – –

Superstar Day 36

With Harry safe from the vote, both Stephen and Thane were prepared for tribal council.

"It's one of us tonight," noted Stephen, "I have... no idea who they might target."

Thane nodded, sighing slightly, "It's not going to be fun, but we will fight to stay. I'm not giving up until my torch is put out."

"_Harry won immunity, and that leaves myself and Stephen on the outside. I'm suspecting that we will go to a fire making challenge, and both Stephen and I have practiced while the others were at reward. We're certainly ready." - Thane_

Harry walked over to them, "So, who are we voting for tonight, boys?"

"I'd say Kratos. I think Raine and En-Tee-I would be more difficult to beat in fire making. It's worth a shot to go up against Kratos." suggested Stephen.

"That works out perfectly," noted Thane, dusting some sand off his outfit, "We'll vote Kratos tonight. May the best man win."

"_It's always best to play it safe. Thane, Harry, and I are dead men walking if we lose the fire challenge. Kratos probably doesn't have as much experience with fire making, based on observation. So... yeah. Hopefully it works." - Stephen_

Meanwhile, Kratos and Raine were whispering to one another.

"I told En-Tee-I to throw the challenge," whispered Kratos, "Just in case if we wanted to blindside him and take out a strong competitor."

Raine nodded, "And I considered it, actually. But... I just don't see myself voting him out RIGHT after we saved him with the idol. I know he's a big threat, but... it's not right at all."

"_I'm very close with En-Tee-I, and even though I wrote his name down once, I still feel like I'm close to him. Now, game-wise, I don't want him getting to the finals, but I just don't feel right blindsiding him right after giving him four more days." - Raine_

"I'm gonna talk with Harry tonight," explained Raine, "And tell him to vote for Thane. If we do that, we can avoid a tiebreaker. If that happens, and we lose? We're done for."

Kratos nodded, "Good idea, and yes, I agree with you."

"_Tonight, we're voting for Thane, and hopefully he goes tonight no matter the outcome. I'm already planning ahead for what's to come in the last 3 days. I need to make moves that'll help me win one million dollars." - Kratos_

Eventually, En-Tee-I approached them, "What's the plan, guys?"

Kratos turned to look at him, "Thane tonight. He's a threat to win this game if we keep him around."

En-Tee-I nodded himself, "Fair enough. I still think Stephen's a smart guy, but if you guys want Thane, I'm good to go."

"_I led my alliance far into the game. Now? I'm just hanging back, being a follower. If I try to take control again, I could very well be targeted tonight, and I just avoided being voted off at the last tribal council." - En-Tee-I_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Harry was thinking about the vote.

"_Usually the guy with immunity has all the power and really he can whatever the heck he wants. Tonight, that guy is me! How proud am I to be wearing the necklace? One group will be mad at me, and another will be happy. An alien's gotta do what an alien's gotta do." - Harry_

– – – – –

The Superstar tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Senel,"

Senel was wearing a green sweater with khakis.

"JD,"

JD was wearing a red jacket with blue jeans. His hair was slicked back.

"Ren,"

Ren was once again wearing nothing but a top hat. He also sported a fake moustache.

"Mordin,"

Mordin wore his usual outfit, nothing special.

"Zola,"

Zola was wearing a brown coat with black shorts.

"And Sweet Tooth, voted out at the last tribal council."

Sweet Tooth was wearing his normal outfit. He had a death stare under his mask.

"We had a big tribal council last night, and it seemed to be a shift of power. Kratos, would you agree with that statement?" asked Jeff.

Kratos nodded.

"I agree with you. Sweet Tooth held a lot of power, and had I not used that idol on En-Tee-I? I would probably be out tonight." replied Kratos.

"En-Tee-I, you dodged a bullet last night. How lucky are you to be sitting here in the Final 6?" asked Jeff.

"Very lucky, Jeff. And who knows, I might finally get the boot tonight. I'm a strong competitor and I'm gonna fight. You saw me in Redemption Island. I fought, fought, fought. If that makes me a threat, then that's fine. I can't change opinions." replied En-Tee-I.

"Raine, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It's all about who could potentially win this game. It's about who the biggest threat is in the end." replied Raine.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Harry, you're up."

– – –

Harry's Vote: Sorry, man. I gotta do this for my own well being. (?)

Kratos' Vote: You've earned my respect in this game. Unfortuntely, it's your time to go. (Thane)

Thane's Vote: Good luck, Kratos. You'll need it. (Kratos)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kratos. (He nodded.)

…

Kratos. Two votes Kratos.

…

…

Thane. One vote Thane, two votes Kratos. (He nodded, clasping his hands.)

…

Thane. Tied two votes Thane, two votes Kratos.

…

Thane. Three votes Thane, two votes Kratos, one vote left. (Raine looked over at Harry.)

…

…

…

…

Kratos. We're tied. Three votes Kratos, three votes Thane.

Both Thane and Stephen nodded. Raine was slightly disappointed in Harry.

"Ok, here's what we'll do, we're gonna do a fire making challenge. So move over there, and sit at a station."

Kratos and Thane both nodded and each moved over to their stations.

"First person to burn through their rope stays in the game. Loser, goes home and becomes the seventh member of our jury."

Both guys nodded.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Both Kratos and Thane started to build up their fires. Kratos built up a good tower, while Thane started small, and almost immediately started his fire.

Kratos looked over at Thane starting his fire, and decided to start his fire. He grabbed the flint, and sparked a flame onto his tower of coconut husk and sticks.

Both men were neck and neck with their fires. As Thane's fire burned, he built up his tower. Kratos only made his fire bigger and larger as he started with a big tower.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"Kratos' torch is lit almost seconds before Thane's! Very close match but Kratos stays alive in this game. Unfortuntely Thane, for you it's over. I need you to bring me your torch."

Thane nodded, grabbing his torch, and shook the hands of everyone remaining, while patting En-Tee-I's head.

"Thane, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Thane gave a bow to the remaining players before leaving the area."

"You guys all have 3 days left in the game, with 2 more immunity challenges. It is certainly anybody's game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Thane's Final Words**

"Survivor has been a great experience. I signed up to win the money to improve the lifes of me and my son. Even though I didn't win, I go home to a wonderful son, and great friends. What more can a dying man ask for? I only hope Stephen and Harry do well."

VOTE

Kratos – Thane, Stephen, and Harry

Thane – Raine, En-Tee-I, and Kratos

Finale is coming up. HYPE! Who will be the ultimate Sole Survivor?


	14. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 1

_36 Days ago, 20 former players of Survivors Redemption Island, Aquatic Ruin, Forest Maze, and Virmire returned for a second or third shot at the money. They were already situated into four unique tribes; Rustic, Seashell, Totakeke, and Omega._

_With each loss of immunity, one of four tribes would take the fall and dissolve. The Seashell tribe was the first to dissolve after Ling Ling became the first person voted off. Totakeke would follow suit, after Jiro was blindsided._

_En-Tee-I, a former Totakeke, formed a major alliance known as Viva La Resistance. He had Mordin and Zola, also former Totakeke, in his group. Yuri, who had dissolved from Seashell, was included with them._

_At Omega, Sweet Tooth and Harry were reunited after Totakeke's dissolving. They teamed up with Stephen and Thane, another duo. Omega's first decision was against Moses Sandor, one of the most iconic players ever, and he went off home._

_At Rustic, Kratos reformed his alliance with JD, and included Virmire castaways Senel and Anise. Viva La Resistance was moved to Rustic after Totakeke got torn apart, and Kratos targeted them first. However, the Rustic wild card, Kasumi Goto, was playing a much more devious game, and was playing many sides. After Rustic's first vote, Kratos' group went one man down, as Anise was voted out._

_Eventually, a tribal switch occurred, and Metal Mario, Mordin, Kasumi, and Senel were moved to Omega, while Yuri, Raine, Ren, and Thane were moved to Rustic._

_Rustic had a major winning streak during the rest of the tribe phase of the game. Their only casualty was Yuri, who suffered an illness from parasites, and was removed from the game before it got worse. Thane was added to Viva La Resistance in order to strength En-Tee-I's alliance, while Raine and Ren, allies from Redemption Island, made an alliance with Kratos and JD._

_Omega's main alliance consisted of Sweet Tooth, Harry, and Stephen. Mordin, Metal Mario, and Senel were all against that group of three, and after the easy 7-1 vote against the loud and alone Zaeed Massani, Kasumi continued playing both sides, and Metal Mario was soon blindsided. Kasumi would later be eliminated for her backstabbing gameplay._

_Eventually, the two tribes became one, and three major alliances existed; The Rustic alliance led by Kratos, the Omega alliance led by Sweet Tooth, and Viva La Resistance led by En-Tee-I. Viva La Resistance aligned themselves with Omega in order to decimate Rustic. However, Sweet Tooth was returning to his devious ways of the Silent Betrayal, and go after Zola. However, this plan resulted in the purple rock being drawn by Senel. Rustic would continue being decimated, with JD and Ren following suit._

_But when En-Tee-I won a crucial immunity challenge, with a twist following it, Sweet Tooth got very paranoid. He assembled his alliance and the Rustic outsiders Raine and Kratos against Viva La Resistance. His plan worked, and at the double tribal council, both Mordin and Zola went one by one, leaving En-Tee-I a dead alien walking._

_But En-Tee-I would later be promised safety, when Kratos had the hidden immunity idol in his pocket, which Senel gave to him. Kratos and Raine promised to save En-Tee-I in order to save themselves in the future. At the next tribal council, their plan worked, and in a moment of deja vu, Sweet Tooth was once again blindsided._

_Last episode, En-Tee-I won reward, and took Raine and Kratos with him. Not only did they win reward, but they were the only competitors in the upcoming immunity challenge._

_Concerned about a tiebreaker at the next tribal council, both Thane and Stephen tried their best to practice fire making. _

_At the immunity challenge, En-Tee-I had to pick one more player to compete, and picked Harry. Harry ended up winning the immunity challenge shortly after._

_Before tribal council, Raine tried to get Harry's vote against Thane, hoping not to go to a tiebreaker. Harry was heavily considering it. Also in consideration was to blindside En-Tee-I, as he wasn't immune, but Raine decided against it._

_At tribal council, Harry stuck by his alliance, and a 3-3 tie between Kratos and Thane occurred. After a very close fire making challenge, Kratos edged out Thane for the win, and Thane became the seventh member of the jury._

_Now only five remain..._

_Raine._

_En-Tee-I._

_Stephen._

_Kratos._

_And Harry._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three of them will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest, and become the ultimate Sole Survivor!_

**Final 5: En-Tee-I, Harry, Kratos, Raine, and Stephen**

**Jury: Senel, JD, Ren, Mordin, Zola, Sweet Tooth, and Thane**

– – – – –

Superstar Day 37

With Thane losing the challenge to Kratos, Stephen knew he and Harry were dead in the water.

"Immunity is all we can do now," said Stephen to Harry, "We both have good chances, you know? I can do puzzles, and you can do endurance."

Harry nodded, chewing on a mango.

"_Thane got voted out last night, and I'm by myself with one of the stupidest and biggest coat tail riders in Survivor history. But I have my reasons to believe we can still make it there. For one, En-Tee-I is a much bigger threat to win compared to me. They'd be stupid to keep En-Tee-I in this." - Stephen_

"Just play it up, man," suggested Stephen, "If one of us goes on an immunity run, we'll vote for one another in the finals, right?"

Harry nodded, "Oh yeah, no problem."

"_I voted for Kratos last night because I know Sweet Tooth would be disappointed in me for turning my back on the alliance. Now that ain't right for my game now is it?" - Harry_

Stephen shook Harry's hand, "Never thought I'd be working with you on Day 37."

Harry chuckled, smiling, "Now now, we'll be thanking eachother when one of us wins that million dollars!"

Meanwhile, Raine and Kratos were talking with one another in the shelter.

"I don't care if Harry didn't vote with us," shrugged Raine, "He's still going to the end. He's our ticket."

Kratos nodded, "But who first? Stephen or En-Tee-I? Both of them are great in challenges. I sense that the next challenge will be a puzzle."

"_My plan right is to go to the Final 3 with Kratos and Harry. I think Stephen should go first, and then we take En-Tee-I out at the Final 4, which hopefully Harry wins that challenge." - Raine_

"Stephen. We let Harry win at Final 4, and then En-Tee-I could go with no betrayals happening." explained Raine.

"The problem is, En-Tee-I could easily win the final challenge," worried Kratos, "He did, after all, win the final challenge in Redemption Island."

Raine rolled her eyes, "I let him win that challenge, Kratos. Please."

"_Raine wants Stephen to go first, but I rather see En-Tee-I out next. If En-Tee-I goes next, then I could a move against Raine at the Final 4, and improve my chances at winning the money." - Kratos_

"Well then. En-Tee-I next out. With him out, we can easily win that final challenge, and secure our spots." confirmed Kratos.

Raine sighed, before nodding, "Have it your way, Kratos."

"_I see what Kratos is saying, I really do. I just think Stephen's a bigger threat to win at this point than En-Tee-I. En-Tee-I has only been lucky. I say that for BOTH games En-Tee-I played." - Raine_

– – – – –

Superstar Day 37

Kratos and Stephen were walking through the jungle for a brief talk before the immunity challenge.

"I want to talk to you about several things," said Kratos, "But whatever I say? You do not tell Harry or anyone. Because I'm trusting you with this information."

"_Just like last time, I never came for friends. I came to win the money, and that's always been my gameplan. I know there's a social game, and I try my best to fit in with all the rest. Right now, if I need to blindside Raine to help my game, I will." - Kratos_

"Sure, bro," nodded Stephen, turning to face Kratos, "What's up?"

Kratos took a deep breath before responding, "You and Harry are safe. We'll be voting out En-Tee-I tonight if he doesn't win. If it's puzzle-related, I am relying on you to win it."

Stephen smirked, before nodding, "Hey, as long as it isn't me, I'll do it."

"_So Kratos comes to me, and he says that I'm safe, and that En-Tee-I is leaving next tribal council. Now, he also says don't tell anyone. Well... Ben Tan would be disturbed if I didn't do the exact opposite of what Kratos said." - Stephen_

"If you happen to tell anyone about this, and I catch word," threatened Kratos, "You or Harry will be sent packing. I guarantee it."

Stephen held his hands up, "Dude, I said I won't say! I'm with you!"

"Good. That's all I'm telling you, for now." noted Kratos, before holding his hand out.

Stephen reluctantly shook his hand.

"_If Stephen blabs his mouth off, it'll only hurt him and Harry's game. I'm trusting Stephen to keep his word. Being at the bottom of the totem pole, I firmly believe he'll do as told. Otherwise, we will just vote Stephen or Harry off. It's that easy." - Kratos_

Meanwhile, En-Tee-I and Raine were sitting by the fire.

"Please win immunity today," pleaded Raine, "Kratos is getting very nervous about keeping you."

En-Tee-I blinked, before nodding himself, "I see. But... you aren't going with him?"

Raine shook her head, "I'm voting for Stephen if he doesn't win, En-Tee-I. Kratos will come around to it, if I talk sense into him."

"_According to Raine, Kratos is thinking about voting me out, and that worries me. If I win immunity today, it might be wise to vote Kratos off, and take out a potential enemy." - En-Tee-I_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Harry."

Harry did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Forest Maze, you will compete against one another in a rope course. There are 3 stations, each one requiring you to crawl through a cargo net, a rope balance beam, and a net ladder. At each station is a bag of puzzle pieces. Once you have all 3 bags, solve your puzzle. First person to solve their puzzle, wins immunity, and is given a spot in the Final 4. Let's get started."

All of the Survivors were ready to go.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players splitted up in different directions. Harry and Stephen were for the rope balance beam first, while Kratos and En-Tee-I raced for the net ladder. Kratos made it inches before En-Tee-I, and he managed to get his first bag of puzzle pieces.

Stephen managed to get across the rope beam before Harry did, and he collected his first bag of pieces. Stephen would get on a nice role, following Raine to the cargo net, and he managed to pass Raine, whom was getting stuck through the net. Stephen got his second bag of pieces.

En-Tee-I finally got his first bag of puzzle pieces, and he started to push himself forward. Stephen went for the net ladder, which Harry kept failing to climb, or just didn't seem to try to climb. Stephen finally had all bags of pieces, and started to work on his puzzle after getting back to the center.

En-Tee-I got past the balance beam next, and he got his second bag of pieces. Raine finally got past the cargo net, and got her first bag. Harry seemed out of it.

But Stephen's quick lead was too much.

"Done Jeff!" called Stephen.

Jeff ran over to check.

"Correct! STEPHEN WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL FOUR!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for Stephen.

"Great job Stephen! You seized the moment, and with that win, you once again will be in the Final 4. One of Harry, En-Tee-I, Raine, and Kratos will be voted out tonight, and become the eighth member of the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Superstar Day 37

Stephen felt happy with immunity around his neck, but he felt nervous about the vote. He looked over at Harry, whom was right next to him.

"Kratos says he wants En-Tee-I out next," explained Stephen, "But... I still think they're voting for you, man."

Harry shrugged, "It's a game of chance, as they say."

"_My only move at this point is to forgo Kratos' words, and attempt to turn En-Tee-I against Kratos and Raine. I have no choice! I really think Harry will be going home tonight either way, so I need to pull a move right now." - Stephen_

"I'm gonna talk with En-Tee-I, and try to convince him to vote with us," explained Stephen, "He'd rather be playing with people that aren't gonna stab him in the back, I would hope."

"As long as it ain't me, I'll vote how you vote." smiled Harry.

"Vote for Kratos tonight then. I feel like he's overstayed his welcome." nodded Stephen.

The two of them shook hands before Stephen left.

"_Tonight, I don't feel safe walking into tribal council. I really don't. Now, I think I can rely on Stephen's strategizing to save myself, but... ya just can't tell in a game like Survivor." - Harry_

A little while later, Stephen and En-Tee-I spoke near the beach. Stephen was skipping rocks. He had just finished telling En-Tee-I everything Kratos told him.

"If I were you dude," noted Stephen, shrugging, "I'd keep close to players wanting to keep you, against keeping close to players wanting you out."

En-Tee-I raised an eyebrow, "I feel like no matter what, I'd be in a bad situation. I got to trust someone."

"_So Stephen, hours before tribal council, tells me that Kratos was coming after me. I've known for the past 7 days that I was a large threat. So... it strikes me as not surprising. However, is this the truth, coming from Stephen? Who knows." - En-Tee-I_

"Kratos is a strong player, and has tried to lead his alliance from the beginning. I think he's only looking out for his and Raine's best interests." explained Stephen.

"Should be looking out for his best interests..." noted En-Tee-I, looking at Stephen.

Stephen nodded, "Whatever the case may be, I'm voting for him tonight. If you want to join, be my guest. If he stays, I think you're screwed."

En-Tee-I nodded himself, thinking hard in his head.

"_I played my cards right, and well, all I can hope for is that Harry stays. I think En-Tee-I and Kratos are bigger threats, and they'd be stupid to vote Harry off and keep those two around." - Stephen_

Afterwards, En-Tee-I left Stephen, and actually told Kratos and Raine what Stephen told him.

Kratos shook his head, "Don't buy into anything Stephen tells you. He's on the outside, and will do anything to stay."

"I'm putting my Survivor life into your hands," said En-Tee-I, "I'm staying with you guys up to the Final 3."

"Good. Because that's where you are going," noted Raine, "Tonight, let's just vote out Harry. Is... that fair?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, that is best."

"_Stephen betrayed my trust, and as I stated, Harry will be leaving tonight. Stephen could've made a good move by keeping his mouth shut. Unfortunately for him, he failed to follow my directions, and he will pay." - Kratos_

– – – – –

The Superstar Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Senel,"

"JD,"

"Ren,"

"Mordin,"

"Zola,"

"Sweet Tooth,"

"And Thane, voted out at the last tribal council."

"With only two more days to go, you got to be smelling the money at this point. Harry, after 37 days, are you ready for the game to be over for you?"

"Hell no, Jeff! I'm here to make it to Day 39 again! Viewers might expect me to fall over and collapse without Sweet Tooth, but that ain't happening. I'm here to win, Jeff. Expect that." replied Harry.

"En-Tee-I, are you nervous about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Sort of. I mean I still feel a little worried about being a threat to win challenges. If they want to vote me off because of that, then I'll accept it." replied En-Tee-I.

"Stephen, great time to have immunity. What do you do tonight to ensure your place in the Final 3?" asked Jeff.

"I just got to play the game right, you know? This game changes over and over again, and this season is no exception." replied Stephen.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Raine, you're up."

– – –

En-Tee-I's Vote: Sorry about this. (?)

Kratos' Vote: Stephen screwed up. Because he's safe, you're out tonight. (Harry)

Stephen's Vote: I hope En-Tee-I votes with us, because he'll be playing with allies, not enemies. (Kratos)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, tonight is the last night you can do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kratos. (He had no response.)

…

Kratos. Two votes Kratos.

…

…

Harry. One vote Harry. (He shrugged comically.)

…

Harry. Tied two votes Harry, two votes Kratos, one vote left. (Stephen looked at En-Tee-I.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, and the eighth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...Harry. That's three, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Harry whined, but shrugged before giving up his torch to Jeff. "It's been a ride, Probst. Put 'er out!"

"Harry, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye before leaving the area.

"You are the Final 4. You guys only have one more immunity challenge, one more tribal council, and then... we'll have the final tribal council where a winner will be crowned. I can't wait to see how this plays out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Harry's Final Words**

"Oh so close to the money! Dang it! Ah well, can't say I wasn't in a good position to win it that's for sure. Well guys, I really enjoyed coming out here and playing Survivor for a second time, really hoping I could win. Just wasn't gonna happen. Go Stephen! You got my vote, buddy."

VOTE

Harry – Raine, En-Tee-I, and Kratos

Kratos – Stephen and Harry

– – – – –

Superstar Day 38

The Final 4 returned to camp. Stephen wasn't that happy to be by himself, but he didn't show it.

"Well, great work guys!" smiled Raine, clapping lightly, "We've made it to the Final Four!"

"New for me, I will say," chuckled Kratos, having been voted out in fifth place.

Stephen chuckled, "And soon to be an all Redemption Island Final Three."

"_I know I'm the odd man out. I got to win immunity, otherwise I'm going home. I've been in this situation before in Aquatic Ruin, and it wasn't pretty. Uhh... do or die, man." - Stephen_

"Never over until it's over." smiled Raine, patting Stephen's back.

Kratos watched the two of them, keeping a small smile.

"_Even though Stephen betrayed my trust, I'm still thinking about the final tribal council. If I need to keep Stephen in, and take Raine or En-Tee-I out just so I can have better chances of winning, then that's what I'll do." - Kratos_

A few minutes later, Jeff Probst entered the Superstar camp.

"Hey guys!" smiled Jeff, walking up to the four.

"Hey Jeff!" smiled Stephen, "Great to see you on Day 38!"

"Great to see you too," replied Jeff, "Great to see all of you here."

Raine looked over at Jeff, "Is this the Rites of Passage, I take it?"

Jeff nodded, "You should know that very well, Raine. It is time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 16 torches of the 16 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the lake, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

"_Being a former winner, I had the biggest target on my back. However, I managed to get myself into a great alliance with former Redemption Island players, which sadly fell apart at the merge. However, after a crucial tribal council, I managed to get to the top of the totem pole with Kratos. I really think I have a chance to win again, and oh how happy I'll be if that happens." - Raine_

"_This time, I had no Redemption Island to rely on, so I was nervous at the beginning. However, I formed Viva La Resistance, and I really did a great job in managing an alliance from the beginning. Even though Viva La Resistance was broken up, I'm still here, and I'm fighting everyday. I will win that final challenge, and earn a spot in the Finals again." - En-Tee-I_

"_After Aquatic Ruin, Ben Tan criticized my game play both positively and negatively. Overall, I needed to improve, he said. I really think I improved after my performance on Aquatic Ruin, and hopefully when I return home with the million dollars, Ben Tan will finally name me the new "Asian Supreme"." - Stephen_

"_I returned to play a better game than before. I never came for friends, as I believe friendship can get in the way of winning one million dollars. I got to this point by leading my alliance all the way here. Saving En-Tee-I was the pivotal moment, and that was my move alone. I have a great shot to win this time... I just cannot screw up." - Kratos_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Ling Ling's.

"I'll be honest, I could not stand him." noted Raine.

Stephen chuckled, "Such a character, man. I liked him."

They came across Jiro's torch.

"Looking back on it... big mistake for my alliance." sighed En-Tee-I.

Kratos shrugged, "He wouldn't of lasted longer if he'd stayed."

They came across Moses' torch.

"Such a great provider," commented Stephen, "But a big threat."

"I don't think I could've tolerated Moses if he was on Rustic." noted Kratos.

They came to Anise's torch.

Kratos sighed, "While she was annoying, she was pivotal for my alliance."

"She's way too young to be playing Survivor, honestly." noted Raine.

They came to Zaeed's torch.

"Great leader," said Stephen, "Bad social player."

"I probably would've went insane if we were on the same tribe any longer..." sighed Raine.

They came to Yuri's torch, still lit.

"Yuri was playing a really good game," sighed Raine, blowing out his flame, "Shame to see him leave."

"He has a lot of stories to share." commented Kratos.

They came to Metal Mario's torch.

"I wonder if his elimination was why Omega lost a lot." wondered En-Tee-I, looking to Stephen.

Stephen shrugged, "Hey, he was coming after my alliance. We had to do something."

They came to Kasumi's torch.

Stephen chuckled, "She was playing way too hard this time around."

"I never trusted her. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with her later in the game." noted Kratos.

Then came Senel's torch.

"Sweet Tooth's to blame for his early exit..." sighed Raine.

"And that vote was the beginning of Rustic's downfall." replied Kratos.

They came to JD's torch.

"Such a loyal game player. I don't think he deserved to leave so early." noted Kratos.

En-Tee-I smirked, "JD needed to go, he was going to be a big threat."

Ren's torch came next.

"Call me crazy, but Ren was one of my favorite players." smiled Raine.

Stephen smiled, "He had a lot to say during the time I knew him."

Then came Mordin's torch.

"The conversations we shared... I won't forget this man." giggled Raine.

"Quite the story teller, and also a great player." smiled En-Tee-I.

Zola's torch came next.

"She was a really strong woman." commented Kratos.

"It was that strength alone that I picked her to be one of my allies in the beginning." smiled En-Tee-I.

Soon came Sweet Tooth's torch.

Stephen smiled, "One of the best strategists Survivor has ever seen."

"Not only that, but he had good leadership of Omega, from what I saw." noted Kratos.

Next was Thane's torch.

"He has the biggest heart for a man with so little time left to live." smiled Raine.

Stephen nodded, "I really respected Thane's game, and he could've won this thing."

Last, but not least, came Harry's torch.

Stephen chuckled, "Never expected to be working with him this season. Quite the funny guy, actually."

"But he's too stupid to ever win this game." replied En-Tee-I.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Stephen."

Stephen did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, from Survivor Redemption Island, you will balance on a wobbling, rotating platform for as long as you can. You will be out in the rough tide, so if the tide comes up, it'll make things a whole lot harder. Last one standing will win the final immunity challenge, and will make the Final 3."

Everyone got on their name-plated platform.

"Challenge has begun."

– 30 mintues in... –

En-Tee-I went into his meditation mode, while Kratos was staying as still as possible. Stephen looked the least comfortable, with Raine in the middle.

"You do not want to give up after 38 days of hard work."

– 1 hour in... –

Stephen eventually found a great position, and started to keep his position. Raine was shaking a little more. En-Tee-I and Kratos were still comfortable.

But one fell on their knees, unable to hold themselves up...

…

…

…

"Raine is out. Down to three players."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

En-Tee-I stopped meditating after a long while, and started to keep himself from rolling off the platform.

Both Kratos and Stephen were battling it out, before...

…

…

…

"Agh..." muttered Kratos.

"Kratos is out! We're down to En-Tee-I and Stephen... both looking for a spot in the final tribal council."

– 2 hours in... –

Just then... after a hard fought battle between Stephen and En-Tee-I... one player was left standing...

…

…

…

…

…

"Shoot..." muttered Stephen after falling in the water.

"Stephen's out! EN-TEE-I WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! GUARANTEED A SPOT IN THE FINAL THREE!"

Everyone cheered for En-Tee-I.

"Great work En-Tee-I! You will now have a chance to once again plead your case to the jury on why you deserve to win Survivor Ultimates. Stephen, Raine, Kratos, after 38 days, one of you will be voted out and become the final member of the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Superstar Day 38

Stephen shook his head, wiping his brow with his black buff, looking out at the sea by the beach.

"_By losing immunity, I know I'm probably done tonight. I mean, it makes sense to get rid of me and keep their three solid. However, I'm not stopping yet. I got to keep going." - Stephen_

Kratos stood by the shelter, looking over at Stephen, thinking in his head.

"_En-Tee-I has immunity tonight, so there's nothing I can do about him. However, Raine's completely vulnerable. I came here to win, as I've explained. Tonight... might be Raine's night to go." - Kratos_

Kratos nodded to himself, and left into the jungle, where he found En-Tee-I by himself.

"I want to discuss something with you," said Kratos, walking over to him, "A potential game breaking decision."

En-Tee-I became curious, and looked up at Kratos, "What's up?"

"Would it make sense to... blindside Raine tonight? It's a risk taking Stephen, I know, but I have a feeling Raine will get more jury votes then Stephen would." suggested Kratos.

"_Kratos came up to me, and brought up the idea of voting Raine off instead of Stephen. I don't think that'll help either of us, when I think about it. Raine won before, so... why would she win again?" - En-Tee-I_

"That... doesn't seem right. We'd be foolish to take Stephen." said En-Tee-I, looking at Kratos.

"Survivor is about taking risks," noted Kratos, "This is a major risk, and if it costs me a million dollars, then I will live with that mistake."

"_At this point, I have no idea who I'm voting for. My decision will be made at tribal council." - Kratos_

After talking about it further, both Kratos and En-Tee-I made a decision and decided to stick to it.

Raine eventually joined up with them.

"Stephen, tonight right?" asked Raine, "I mean, I'm sure it was obvious, but I wanted to make sure."

Kratos nodded, "Yes. Don't worry about it, Raine."

"_Tonight, Stephen goes, and then it's a fight to win this game. I can literally see the money in my hands again, and it's... almost surreal." - Raine_

– – – – –

The Superstar Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Senel,"

"JD,"

"Ren,"

"Mordin,"

"Zola,"

"Sweet Tooth,"

"Thane,"

"And Harry, voted out at the last tribal council."

"After this vote, we will have our Final Three for what I'm assuming will be a very intense final tribal council. Raine, do you see yourself being in the Final 3 again this time?" asked Jeff.

Raine nodded.

"I do, and I'm not being arrogant saying that, I truthfully believe I'll be there. I've fought alongside my alliance to get here, and to go out now would be awful." replied Raine.

"Stephen, it seemed like you needed to win this challenge. Do you think you have a shot to stay?" asked Jeff.

Stephen shook his head.

"I need a miracle, Jeff. A big miracle. My entire alliance has went out one by one after Sweet Tooth's blindside, and if things change I will be shocked." replied Stephen.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Raine, you're up."

– – –

Kratos' Vote: (Says nothing.) (?)

Raine's Vote: You've done well, but not well enough, unfortunately." (Stephen)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Stephen. (He nodded.)

…

…

Kratos. One vote Kratos, one vote Stephen. (He nodded as well, not looking anyone in the eye.)

…

…

…

Stephen. Two votes Stephen, one vote Raine. (Stephen nodded, grabbing his things.)

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Ultimates, and the final member of our jury, Stephen. That's 3, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Stephen nodded, not surprised at all about the results, "As I expected. Good luck guys!"

"Stephen, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Stephen gave a nod to the remaining players as he left the tribal council area.

"Congratulations. You have gone as far as you can could in the game. All Redemption Island players, two of which were finalists, but will the same result happen? Not likely. Get a good nights sleep, as tomorrow is the last day in DK Jungle. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Stephen's Final Words**

"I wasn't expecting any miracles at all, so tonight was a good night to be voted out. I much rather know my fate then to be blindsided on the spot, you know? I finished fourth... again. Hopefully when I return home, I get much needed praise for my game. Good luck guys."

VOTE

Kratos – Stephen

Stephen – Raine, En-Tee-I, and Kratos

– – – – –

Superstar Day 39

The Final 3 entered the Superstar camp for the last time. Raine hugged both Kratos and En-Tee-I.

"If only Bambi was here to see this!" chuckled En-Tee-I.

"_Once again, I made it to the Final 3, but I didn't make it here because of Redemption Island, I made it here without it. That's going to be the main point I'm going to make at final tribal council. I made alliances, and didn't get voted out once." - En-Tee-I_

Kratos nodded, looking at both Raine and En-Tee-I, "This... is almost similar to the final three in Redemption Island. But, like En-Tee-I said, no Bambi. Heh... guess that makes me the goat."

"I'm just so excited to be here on Day 39, guys," smiled Raine, eyes sparkling, "I wish you both the best of luck!"

Kratos patted Raine's back, "May the best player win."

"_Last night, I took a chance, and voted Stephen off. En-Tee-I convinced me otherwise, believing Stephen would garner more votes then Raine. If I win the money tonight... then I made the right choice." - Kratos_

"I really owe you two a lot," smiled En-Tee-I, "Without either of you? I'd be dead in the water. I really owe it to you guys to getting me this far."

"It was in our best interest to save you. Otherwise we would follow you right out of the game." explained Kratos.

Raine started to tear down the shelter piece by piece, "Expect the jury to be bitter, guys."

Kratos nodded, "I know that, and I'm ready for anything they have. A bitter jury does not concern me."

"_I may have won before, but honestly I don't care. I'm just as deserving, if not more or less, as En-Tee-I and Kratos are. This is a grand oppurtunity to become the show's first two-time Survivor winner." - Raine_

After tearing down the shelter, and tossing it into the raging bonfire, the final three contestants walked off for their final tribal council.

– – – – –

The Superstar Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury,"

"Senel,"

"JD,"

"Ren,"

"Mordin,"

"Zola,"

"Sweet Tooth,"

"Thane,"

"Harry,"

"And Stephen, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Kratos, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"I started out as the leader of the Rustic tribe, and quickly fell down in numbers. However, after the tribe swap, I redeemed myself, and formed a strong alliance. That, in turn, also fell apart after the merge. I made a move to improve my chances of winning by giving En-Tee-I the idol, and blindsiding Sweet Tooth, and had it not been for that, I would've been voted out. No doubt. I deserve the title because I fought well for it, and I believe I made the right moves to earn it." pleaded Kratos.

"En-Tee-I, you're up next."

"I want to start out by saying that my alliance with Mordin and Zola had a nickname; Viva La Resistance. Very few of you know that. Viva La Resistance was made to take down Sweet Tooth, and eliminate one of the biggest threats. While that goal was accomplished, I lost both allies along the way, and had it not been for these two sitting with me, I would've been out. I didn't rely on Redemption Island this time, I needed strategy, and this time, I deserve the jurys vote." pleaded En-Tee-I.

"Raine, close us up."

"In past seasons, Beat and Andrew both made it to the finals twice. They won one, and came in third in another. I really want you guys to consider voting for me, because I certainly had a hand in the strategy of my alliance, and I was the one who convinced Kratos to use the idol on En-Tee-I. I feel like I had more control over his fate then Kratos did because Kratos kept wanting to blindside him, but I prevented it. I want you to look past me being a winner, and vote on who played the best game, which I believe is me." pleaded Raine.

"In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Raine, En-Tee-I, and Kratos. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Okay. Let's start. Zola, you're first up."

Zola walked on up to face the jury.

"I just want to say, great job to all of you," smiled Zola, "I wish I could be up there, but this game changes constantly, so congrats for withstanding those changes. My question is what was the biggest move you made to make it to this point?"

"Definitely blindsiding Sweet Tooth." replied Kratos.

Raine nodded, "I say the same thing as Kratos."

"For me, it was fighting to the very end, and trying to stay alive. If I didn't win the final challenge... I could be out right now. Not really a move, but you get the jist." replied En-Tee-I.

Zola nodded, and sat back down.

"JD."

JD walked on up, clapping lightly.

"Well guys, you made it this far, and made Redemption Island that season to beat," chuckled JD, "Seriously though, I have no questions, I already know my vote, and... nothing will change that, I don't think."

He gave a wink before returning to his seat.

"Thane."

Thane walked on up, and held his hands behind his back.

"I congratulate all three of you. You've done the impossible. My question tonight is what are you going to do with the million dollars?" asked Thane.

"I want to improve the lives of me and my brother," explained Raine, "Family is important, I'm sure, and... well with this money we could live a happier life."

"I'm gonna donate most of my money to a racing organization in my planet, to help improve our race tracks, and gain respect in other worlds." explained En-Tee-I.

"For one, like Raine said, family is very important to me. I have lived most of my life without letting my son know who I really was to him. Now that we've gotten closer, I want to help him live a good life." said Kratos.

Thane nodded, and gave them a bow before sitting back down.

"Sweet Tooth."

Sweet Tooth walked on up.

"First of all, I'm gonna say... great move," commented Sweet Tooth, "You're all right. Had that idol not been used... boy... how different would this game be? Kratos, from one leader to another, I say you did a good job. Raine, could you win again? Maybe. You'd have to fight hard for it. And En-Tee-I? Making an alliance just for the sake of eliminating me? How low."

En-Tee-I rolled his eyes as Sweet Tooth his seat.

"Senel."

Senel walked on up to face the final three.

"Congratulations to all three of you. I'm sure you all fought hard to this spot," said Senel, "But now... I want to know something. If three players could be in your place right now, which three would that be?"

"Definitely Ren, you, and JD." said Raine.

"Thane, Mordin, and Zola." replied En-Tee-I.

Kratos thought hard, "You, JD, and... Thane."

Ren sneered at Kratos. Senel nodded, and took his seat.

"Stephen."

Stephen walked on up.

"Alright, well, I came close, but not close enough." smiled Stephen, "But nevertheless, great job to all of you. Um, Kratos, I have to say, you played a dirty game. I remember on Day 37, you threatened me to not tell a single soul about the upcoming betrayal of En-Tee-I. Explain why you did that."

Kratos sighed, "Well Stephen, I had to make it clear to you. That deal was the truth. If you had kept your mouth shut, we would've blindsided En-Tee-I that night. Since you didn't, Harry left."

"So because of a mistake I made, Harry had to pay for it?" asked Stephen.

"You were safe that night, Stephen." replied Kratos sternly.

Stephen nodded, looked over at Jeff, "I think I'm done." And then he sat down.

"Ren."

Ren jumped from his seat, and stood in front of the finalists.

"Here I am again," smirked Ren, "And with the same intentions too. Kratos, stop with the bull#$%#, 'kay? Raine and I saved you, okay? If we chose not to work with you? You'd be gone by now! And En-Tee-I, all I gotta say is... luck. Just plain, damn, #$%#ing luck. Once again, I'm voting for Raine to win the money, and I think you all should to."

Ren smiled at Raine, giving her a thumbs up before taking a seat.

"Mordin."

Mordin walked on up to face the finalists.

"Certainly outlasted the rest. Certainly outplayed the rest. Outwitted? Not sure," explained Mordin, "Certainly fought hard to get to the end. En-Tee-I, give you lots of credit. Played the quiet underdog card. That alone gets you far. Have high hopes for my vote being towards you. Kratos Aurion. Raine Sage. Good luck."

With a deep breath, Mordin went back to his seat.

"And finally, Harry Solomon, finish this whole thing up."

Harry chuckled, strutting to the front of the finalists.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Kratos, the manipulator. En-Tee-I, the challengist. And Raine, the liar. Kratos, like Stephen said, very low of you to eliminate me because of him. Raine, we made a promise to help one another, being former Seashell members. That... didn't mean much to ya, did it?" said Harry.

Raine shrugged, looking at him sternly, "Harry, you never had my back once, anyway. You glued yourself to Sweet Tooth once his presence entered Omega. Don't give me that liar bull."

"Ah, ah, ah! That was AFTER you blindsided Sweet Tooth," said Harry, "Who's the liar now? Gotcha there, didn't I?"

Raine rolled her eyes.

"Well... I'm done. May the best player win." smiled Harry, before taking a seat.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Senel, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

With that written... ends Season 16 of my series. It's been quite a ride, hasn't it?

But the show is hardly over. Edenia is still going on, and afterwards 4 more seasons are in the writing. Hype! Final votes coming soon.


	15. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Seattle. En-Tee-I, Kratos, Raine, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WE LOVE YOU KRATOS!"

"GO FOR THAT SECOND WIN RAINE!"

"EN! TEE! I! EN! TEE! I!"

First vote,

…

…

Raine.

…

…

Kratos. One vote Raine, one vote Kratos.

…

…

En-Tee-I. Tied one vote each now.

…

…

Kratos. Two votes Kratos, one vote Raine, one vote En-Tee-I.

…

…

Kratos. Three votes Kratos, one vote Raine, one vote En-Tee-I.

…

…

…

Raine. Two votes Raine, three votes Kratos, one vote En-Tee-I.

…

…

En-Tee-I. Two votes En-Tee-I, two votes Raine, three votes Kratos.

…

…

En-Tee-I. We are tied three votes En-Tee-I, three votes Kratos, with two votes for Raine.

…

…

This vote is not for Raine. It comes down to Kratos and En-Tee-I.

The winner of Survivor Ultimates, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

EN-TEE-I!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with En-Tee-I bouncing up and down in joyful glee and excitement. Both Kratos and Raine congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Ling Ling, Jiro, Moses, Anise, Zaeed, Yuri, Metal Mario, and Kasumi, soon joined them.

"Last season Mordin set the record for oldest Survivor winner at 42, but this season En-Tee-I now tops that record at 47! En-Tee-I lost both allies in one tribal council, but after a pivotal tribal council, En-Tee-I managed to crawl out from the rubble, and win Survivor! Great job!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my sixteenth season of Survivor.

Raine got votes from Senel and Ren. Kratos got votes from Sweet Tooth, JD, and Thane. The rest all voted for En-Tee-I.

Compared to Andrew and Beat, who got zero votes in their second FTC, Raine at least got 2 votes.

En-Tee-I's victory was almost similar to Robert's win in Marble. Lost both allies, and managed to be the underdog. I was setting Kratos up to be a similar winner to Samantha from Koopa Beach, but ultimately, that didn't happen.

Season 17, Edenia, is currently going on and is on it's fifth episode so far. Check it out!

Season 18, Second Chances will be written beginning after Edenia's finale. And all this time you guys have been voting for the 10 players you want to see return.

Well, I have the results. The fan-voted returning players will be...

**B.D. Joe, Bomberman, Cloud, Leafeon, Luigi, Niko, Samara, Shadow, Tails, and Vixey**

Now... for my choices for returning players...

**Ashton, Barney, Dexter, Hartman, Jared, N. Tropy, Quan Chi, Rain, Rizzo, and Urcle**

Sadly, Green Hill and Koopa Beach are the only seasons not represented in this season. These aren't the tribes, so... yeah. I hope you enjoy this cast. This season will be taking place in Seaside Hill, which will be the second time we're reusing a location, following Fans vs. Favorites, which took place in the same place as Reals vs. OCs, the Marshall Islands.


End file.
